Main phir bhi tumko chahungi
by Abhi-Holic
Summary: Love dosent mean that they will have to end up together but still they are together and united by their heart because there is no end to Love..! *Love Triangle* * Half Girlfriend's Sequal*
1. Chapter 1: Duo

**A/N** : Here is the Half Girlfriend's sequal :) Do review uf u r reading it ^_^

* * *

 **Aditi** : Now i get it haan vo dono bhi married the but still Abhi fall in love with them :)

 **Matreyiabhi** : sure will write more on them :)

 _ **Jayaabhi**_ : Hey thank u that u r interested in HG's sequal and dying to read it :) of course i'll show AbhiRika's care , their feelings for each other n here is the 1st chap of it do review n keep supporting me dear :)

 **Guddi AbhiRika fan** : yeah one of romantic place oh really u find it romantic well i'm just trying ;)

 **Guest n Guest** : thanks for review :)

 **Abhi** : keep reviewing ;)

 **Mona** : thanks for review :)

 **urvi abhi fan** : Thanks that u like my song choice :)

 **Piya** : yeah i assure u that but with this story i'll give AbhiRika updates :)

 **KamiKaze Knight** : yaar aap song sun k ya dekh k dekho may be u'll like it :)

 _ **HidenSeek06**_ : Thoda nhi yaar pura filmy tha ;) yeah AbhiRika hai toh sab kuch chalta hai :) Thank u for u said that write whatever u like so i get it in yes n u'll read it...so i can expect review from u :)

 _ **Guest**_ : Thank u so much yaar u r interested in HG's sequal yeah that's matter for me too although i'm AbhiRika fan but still when story goes around Abhi I really like to read :) & yeah he is the Hero n will be the center of attraction n definitely gonna show his romantic side too just one request 4m me next time when u'll review do use any name for review u can use intial of your name too if u dont want to use your real name :)

 **Abhirika & duo's princes** : ok will not use those comments from now ;)

 **Preet** : 1st thank u for long review n my 'Tarif' for me n os too haha ;) & yes ye mara bhi fav scene hai yaar pehli bar Abhi ne kuch seriously Tarika ko aisa kuch bola tha with full right on her that's the thing I loved it in that epi :) arey yaar ye song hai toh usme AbhiRika thodi na honge I just used that song coz i felt it was perfect for that situation song dekh k aap ne AbhiRika waisa jarur imagine kiya hoga coz i really tried to show those scenes like that song :)

 **TheDamsellInShiningArmour** : yeah this scene is my fav too, he behaves with full rights on her :) sure will write after settings :)

* * *

 **In Abhijeet's Home...**

After returning from Tarika's home at 11:55 PM Abhijeet while unlocking his door entered in his home where Daya was already present there sleeping on couch in akward position...one key of Abhi's home is always with him...Abhijeet didnt shocked but surprised why Daya was still in his home altough his home's door was always open for him 24/7 hours but still why he was waiting for him...yeah Daya was waiting for his buddy coz he very well aware about his buddy's sensitive nature when someone feel hurt just b'coz of him he thought he is the whole reason for all this...he always thinks negative about him and Daya know that when he will come he definitely need someone to sooth him, to assure him that someone is there with him always in any situation, in any condition, in any decision...his buddy is always with him...

Abhijeet while moving towards him softly patting his cheek and called him " Daya..Daya uth yaar ye kya tareeka hai sone ka ? Room mai jake so jao na "

Daya while slightly opening his eyes smiled after watching Abhijeet and placing his legs on floor with "Abhi tum aa gaye "

Abhijeet seating beside him in low tone " haan yaar aa gaya (he deeply sighed) lekin tum yaha kya kar rahe ho ? Aur nind aa rahi thi toh room mai nhi sakte the kya ? "

Daya in serious tone while placing his hand on his shoulder after listening his buddy's caring tone less and disturbing tone more "Abhi kya hua hai ? "

Daya saked him again "Abhi"

Abhijeet looked at him in pain and complaning like small kid to him " Daya aisa mere sath hi kyun hota hai yaar ? isme main meri kya galti hai ? Vo mujh se bahot pyar karti hai yaar par sach mai Daya shayad main use uski khushiyan nhi de sakta...vo keh rahi hai ki agar main use khush dekhna chahta hoon toh vo mujhe force na kare mujhe bhulane k liye...aisa lag raha hai ki sari galti meri hi hai (Daya disspoitingly nodded his head in no on his buddy's sensitive nature on his negative thinking)

Daya in painful tone " bahot roi hogi na vo jab tum ne use mana kar diya "

Abhijeet while looking down in hurting and placing his elbows on his knees just nodded his head in yes

Daya asked him calmly " Lekin tum kyun ro rahe the ? "

Abhijeet while denying "main nhi ro raha tha "

Daya "Abhi "

Abhijeet innocently " vo ro rahi thi mujhe bhi rona aa gaya "

Daya noding his head "Abhi tumhe sach mai lagta hai isme tumhari galti hai ? "

Abhijeet again noddd his head in yes where Daya ask him with " kyun ? Kyun lagta hai isme tumhari lagti hai haan ? "

Abhijeet in confusing tone " pata nhi "

Daya while making him understand " Abhi tum use pyaar nhi karte isme tumhari koi galti nhi hai yaar phir kyun tum khud ko jim'medar man raho ho ? "

Abhijeet in pain " vo bahot ro rahi thi yaar mujhe bahot bura laga "

Daya while understanding his situation "Achha thik hai tumhe bura laga lekin kya ye bura lagna tumhe uske liye pyar mai badal sakta hai " (Abhijeet looked at him in shocked and nodded his head in no ) " nhi na toh phir is k bare mai jyada mat socho tumhe isliye bura lag raha hai kyunki vo tumhari dost hai aur ek dost k nate bura lagna it's natural aur tum ne pehle kabhi use is tarh rote hue bhi toh nhi dekha " (yes his buddy is right he feels hurt, sad but not at single second he feel or think that he loves her)

Abhijeet in sacred yes in scared coz he always fear of loosing his only relations "Daya vo mujh se naraj toh nhi hogi na, vo mujh se nafrat toh nhi karegi na ? "

Daya while assuring him coz he knew that his buddy feels very hurt when he looses his any relation " Abhi vo tum se naraj nhi hogi vo tum se pyar karti hai yaar bhale hi tum na karo us se...uske liye ab bhi tumhari khushi jyada matter karti hai...aur aisa usne bhi kaha hoga na tum se ki tum khud ko jim'medar mat samjhna "

Abhijeet nodded in yes with "tumhe kaise pata chala usne aisa kaha hoga ? "

Daya in smile while standing " sirf main hi nhi vo bhi tumhe achhe se janti hai...vo alag bat hai ki mera jitna nhi...vo bhi janti hai ki jab tumhe lagta hai ki koi tumjare vajah se hurt hua hai tum khud ko jim'medar samjhte ho...galti tumhari hai aisa samjhte ho aur khud guilt mai rehte ho...isliye itna mat socho aur ab shanti se jake so jao "

Daya in naughty tone to lighten the moment to diveet his mind with anger "ek toh tumhari vajah se mujhe bhi jagna pada itni der tak "

Abhijeet while standing in anger " kya ? Meri vajah se...meri vajah se...maine kaha tha tumhe jagne k liye ? "

Daya still managing his naughty tone " aur nhi toh kya...tumjari vajah se hi jagna pada mujhe...pata tha mujhe ki sahab aayenge dukhi hokar aur khud guilty mankar rat bhar sirf yahi sochne mai hi gujar dete ki galti tumhari hai aur phir subah late uthte aur late bureu pahonchte tab tak main Acp sir ki dant sunu hai na ? "

Abhijeet feel embrassed coz he's buddy is right he's buddy is very well aware about him and so that he too

Abhijeet with smile " Daya...Thank you...Thank you so much yaar "

Daya in dispointing "Thank you...lagta hai Daya se pala nhi pada tumhara ? "

At this Abhijeet chuckled and hugged his buddy tightly his reason of living life " pada hai yaar...vo bhi bhari wala "

Daya after seperating from the hug " achha thik hai ab jake so jao...main bhi chalta hoon "

Abhijeet not agree with it " itni rat ko kahan jaoge yaar yahi pe so jao na...kal subah chale jana "

Daya with smile " ruk jata yaar lekin jana padega Acp sir ne ek file di thi jo mujhe mil nhi rahi jake dhodni hai Acp sir k strick orders hai kal bina file liye mat aana "

Abhijeet in serious tone " koi jaruri file thi kya ? "

Daya in relax tone " nhi yaar vo ek purane case ki file hai lekin tum toh Acp sir ko jante ho unhe har kam sirf perfect chahiye "

Daya while moving towards door " Bye and take care "

Abhijeet while stopping him to say thanks again with " Daya Th.. "

Daya while placng his one hand on waist and other hand showing to Abhijeet in anger " Abhi ab maar padegi haan "

Abhijeet stopped saying further in little scare with wide eyes of course coz it's Daya's dhai kilo wala hand and seeing Abhijeet like this Daya left from there with dispoint smile "Khayal rakhna and dont worry ghar pahonch k phone kar dunaga "

Abhijeet smiled and closing the door made his way towards his bedroom for good night's sleep while thinking about Daya...Really God gave him the bestest and precious gift of his life in shape of DAYA his friend, his brother, his life, his soul, his jaan..!

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **A/N** : If u r reading it do review :)


	2. Chapter 2 : Jab ABHI met Riya

**A/N** : see guys I was writing this story only for 3 reviewers and now only 3 reviewers who dont want to read ;) 260+ viewers I got more views for this story ;) Thank u all of u and silent viewers if possible do review :)

* * *

 **Broken Angel** : Thank u for review keep supporting :)

 **MaitreyiAbhi** : Thanks for review keep supporting :)

 **Sweety** : Thanks for review u find it different glad to know that tht's what i want to write :) sure will continue the story keep supporting :)

 **Piya** : Thanks for review very glad to know that u will read it and will review too but u r sure na ;) coz I told u na i'll give AbhiRika updates but not in this story...u get AbhiRika moments in this story but it'll be sad,haapy both :)

 **Abhi Fan** : yeah duo are always cute ;) & here is the Riya's entry ;) Thanks for review keep supporting :)

 **HidenSeek06** : Thanks for review :) Dont worry yaar sirf isi story aap ka aur Tarika ka heartbreak hoga ;) after this story u'll get only n only AbhiRika :)

 **KamiKaze Knight** : Dont mind but jab tak follow karoge tah tak review karna :) but how will u gonna know that in this chap Tarika is there or not u have to read na ;) and for me Abhijeet deserves better than her may be hum dono unke fan hai isliye aisa soch rahe hai but still honestly Tarika ji is jst b'coz of Abhi if Abhi will paried with another girl then there is no space for Tarika in CID ;) Dont get me wrong I'm jst telling the facts :) & yeah I respect those 3 reviwers coz jo padna nhi chahte vo toh vaise bhi nhi padhenge but jab update karungi toh khud hi padenge to see what's going in story so I write for those who wants to read :)

 **TheDamsellInShiningArmour** : Dont mind :) but if u r reading it do review :) sure will come with more AbhiRika stories coz this will be my 1st n last story in which they will apart :)

 **Abhi** : aa aap phir se shuru ho gai ;) koi bat nhi only your reviews matters for me keep supporting :) itna bad wow haha ;)

 **Urvi abhi fan** : Glad to know that aap ko pehle padhna nhi tha par ab padna hai ;) Thanks for review keep supporting :)

 **Aditi** : r u talking in general or particular for this story? if genral then u r wrong & if for this story may be i'll agree :) n what u say as a girl he only filrts & played with her emotions...this thing Tarika also know that he is filrting then why she took him seriously he never confessed to her ? If u r thinking that he is reason or guilty in this story i'll agree but general then u cant be there fan coz from starting to till now we r watching only there flirting scenes thats it !

* * *

In Abhijeet's sweet home which was very very decent and beautiful...

At 07:00 AM Abhijeet in plain blue shirt and in blue jeans was standing in front of mirror while setting his hairs in mean time his cell phone buzzed which was present on table near his bed...he looked at the mobile screen and with smile picked it " Good morning yaar "

Daya in normal tone " Good morning yaar...Abhijeet tum jitna jaldi ho sake bureu pahuncho Acp sir ko jaruri bat karni thi main tumhe batana bhul gaya tha aur bhagwan k liye time par aa jana "

Abhijeet in worried tone " koi serious bat hai kya ? "

Daya " vo toh pata nhi yaar par tumhe kya harz hai jaldi pahonchne mai "

Abhijeet " gussa kyun ho raha hai yaar bas pooch raha tha ? Aur tumhe kyun lagta hai ki main time par nhi aau'nga for your kind information I'm very punctual "

Daya in very well knowing tone " vo mujhe achhe se pata hai Abhi ki tum kitne punctual ho...ek toh tum rat bhar jag sakte ho isliye subah jaldi uthte ka kashta nhi uthate aur late ho jate ho...lekin main rat bhar nhi jag sakta isliye main jaldi uth jata hoon air time par burue bhi pahonch jata hoon...isliye apni punctuality apne pas rakho samjhe tum "

Daya while looking at his watch " abhi 7 baj rahe hai Abhi 8 baje tak mujhe tum bureu mai chahiye aur (in warning tone) Abhi aaj late hue na tum toh mujh se bura koi nhi hoga aur nahi mai tumhari vakalat karne wala hoon Acp sir se samjhe tum "

Abhijeet in not caring tone " ha...haan vo dekha jayega...main aa jaunga yaar time par...ab agar aap ki izzajat ho toh main phone rakhu taki main jaldi se bureu pahonch saku "

Daya replied with " haan toh rakho na phir maine thodi kaha hai phone se chipak k baitho " (with this he cut the phone without giving time to him reply back)

Abhijeet while murmuring and putting his cell phone in pocket with " hunh hamesha dadagiri karta rehta hai "

Abhijeet took his grey coat with his personals and without doing his break-fast he left coz he dont want to late today again...but...but he is not aware that he's gonna very late today...coz someone is waiting for him to disturb his life or may be to cheer up his life ;) after closing the door he left in his light grey coloured car...

Abhijeet's car was running on busy road of Mumbai...after sometime, suddenly his car stopped looking at the board "No Entry " he peeped from his car's window to see what's the problem where there already black coloured BMW was present but that car was already under in No entry's area...Abhijeet got down from his car after hearing loud voices and arguments...

Girl with attitude to constable who was present there " Excuse me you dont who I am ? "

Abhijeet made his way towards the constable who was present there and the girl who was showing her that she can do anything...

As soon as Abhijeet reached there the constable salute him and looked at the girl from behind in his style from bottom to top while raising his one eybrow...Abhijeet asked to the constable and the girl while standing behind her "Excuse me koi problem hai kya ? "

The girl turned towards him with jerk to look at him and to tell him the problem thinking that he will help her...her hairs while flowing in air while spreading it's smell bumped on her shoulder and back...

Abhijeet freezed after looking at that beautiful girl, a cool breeze blowed while making his hair's fall on his forehead..his eyes mesmesrised by looking at her, he feels that something happen in his heart...he was observing her from top to bottom...the kiddish, loving, sweet, sensitive and cute girl who was fair and near about 24-25 years old girl with height of 5 foot 8 inch in pink sleeveless top and blue jeans shorts with Goggle on her head...having black silky staright hair which was now open, some short strands of hair falling on her forehead...her honey colour twinkling eyes blinking at equal interval...wearing pair of beautiful ear rings...her fair and little pink cheeks...he reached to her lips...her light pink glossy lips still continously babling something, she was wearing a beautiful small diamond pendent with thick golden chain, he looked at her fairy bare arms and after hands which was she using to tell him while pointing here and there...his eyes stopped on her wrist where branded watch was present with her matching acceseries...then his eyes looked at her glowing long legs and finally stopped on her pair of pink shose...oh my ! first time senior inspector Abhijeet was staring at girl like this...

Abhijeet came out of the trance when she snapped her hand in front of him with " Hello "

Abhijeet with shy embrasaing smile rubbing his finger on his temple " ji...ji aap ne kuch kaha "

Girl with shock " what ? From last 5 minutes I was telling you the whole story and you didnt even hear a single word...inhone (pointing towards consatable) mujhe pichle aadhe ghante se rok k rakha hai just b'coz mere pas licence nhi hai I mean main bhul gai...and usme ye gadi galti se

Constable while inturupting her " nhi sir galti se nhi...ye madam fast drive kar rahi thi aur..."

Girl cutting him " dekhiye main fast drive nhi kar rahi thi ok (turning towards Abhijeet) gadi galti se I mean break jaldi nhi laga isliye No Enrty k area mai aa gai (still Abhijeet was standing there silently)

Girl fumed with this behaviour of Abhijeet coz he was not giving any reply " Hello...are you charlie chaplin's model ?"

Abhijeet jerks and with confused tone " what ? What do you mean ? "

Girl in sarcatic tone " oh so you are not deaf, aur achha khasa sun bhi lete ho...you know The Charlie chaplin...he was not used to hear or speak while performing...only his actions were speaking and that's what you are Mr. Charlie "

Abhijeet with glaring at her " what ? What did you say ? Charlie ? Excuse me ! you dont know with whom you are talking "

Girl replied " Exactly what I want to say...you dont know with whom you are talking "

Abhijeet with anger " I see...ok so tell who are you ? "

Girl " I'm the daughter of famous businessman who is one of the richest person of..."

Abhijeet while cutting her coz he knew what she going to tell " Listen aap bade baap ki beti hogi aapne ghar mai samjhi yahan nhi aur aap ko ye (pointing towards board) itna bada no entry ka board nhi dikha upar se licence bhi nhi hai, achha hua madam ki aap ne koi signal nhi toda ya accident nhi hua varna abhi aap jail mai hoti samjhi...gadi chalani nhi aati toh chalani nhi chahiye...

Girl in anger " Excuse me aap kon hote ho mujhe batane wale ki mujhe gadi chalani chahiye ya nahi haan ? "

Abhijeet " isme sari galti aap ki hai (he called the constable and tell him that) inhe bina fine bhare jane mat dena samjhe "

Constable nodded his head in yes with " sir "

Girl to constable " aap kya inhe air bula rahe hai aur kab se inki haan mai haan mila rahe haan ? (Looking at Abhijeet) ye koi bade officer hai kya ya ye bhi kisi bade baap k bete hai ?

Constable was about tell her who is he but Abhijeet glared at him and he shut his mouth where that girl looked at them and again fumed in anger with " forget it mujhe jan'na bhi nhi hai Mr. Charlie "

Abhijeet " Good for you...kunki jo main kar sakta hoon vo koi nhi kar sakta aur agar mujhe phir se Charlie bulaya na..."

Girl while cutting him " Charlie cahrlie charlie "

Abhijeet about to scold her but leave it while thinking girls are girls and while going from there where that girl stopped him in anger with " Listen Mr. Charile...I will not leave you "

Abhijeet stopped and turned towards her and stepping close to her with smirking " oh really...am I that much Handsome that you dont want to leave me "

Girl while stamping her foot " Handsome my foot ! "

Abhijeet smiled on her antics and about to called her name but he didnt know so while looking at her top where that girl also followed his gaze and he in teasing tone " Miss bat'tmiz Angel "

Girl while correcting him " it's beautiful angel "

Abhijeet " yeah it is but you are not...you are bat'tamiz angel...really worst to meet you, mera pura din kharab ho gaya "

Girl replied " same here "

With this he left from there in smile nodding his head, and the girl also left from there taking U turn but of course after paying fine while murmering...

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **A/N** : How's it :) Do review honestly, if u r reading it please :) Next chap is ready but if I get more reviews i'll update before 24 hours ;)


	3. Chapter 3 : Investigation

**A/N** : Guys I'm not good in investigation so if u find any loop holes either tell me or ignored it & concentrate on the story please :)

* * *

 **Urvi abhi fan** : AbhiRika k liye bacha ke rakha hai yaar dusre stories mai ;) tab tak k liye enjoy it :)

 **Broken angel** : keep supporting :)

 **Abhi's jenny** : Hmmm ek concept hai Duo par but vo mixed hoga I mean AbhiRika, Duo, Acp, ,Freddy with all jo shayad main jaldi update kar saku hope u'll like it :)

 **Jayaabhi** : u r so excited yaar haha ;) Thanks for the compliment ' How perfect u r ' ;) Here is the update :)

 **Cid duo fan** : keep supporting :)

 **Sweety** : keep supporting :)

 **Piya** : yeah Riya entered in Abhi's life...let's c ab kya hota hai ;)

 **Hinsha** : i didnt get you aap AbhiRika padna chahti hai ya or u like the way story is going on ?

 **Abhi fan** : Hmm jagada toh ho gaya let c ab kya hota hai ;) haan Abhi ko Daya se bhi niptna padega haha ;)

 **HidenSeek06** : yaar main aap se is update main kuch nhi chahti will meet u in ImS :)

 **Amar** : keep reviewing :)

 **Guest, Abhi cool and Guest** : Here is the update :)

* * *

Abhijeet reached bureu as soon as possible he got down from the car and ran towards stairs at last he reached he slowly peeped from the door to see what's going on...

Acp sir was walking to and fro in the bureu looking extremely angry on Abhijeet where Daya, Freddy, Pankaj & Purvi were standing there quitely

Acp sir in anger " Daya ye Abhijeet kahan hai use bataya nhi tha tum ne ? Itni der kyun lag rahi hai use ? "

Daya again while taking his buddy's side " sir maine use bataya tha shayad kisi kam mai phas gaya hoga ? "

Freddy in agree tone " Haan sir varna Abhijeet sir kabhi bevajah late nhi hote vo humesha time par aate hai "

Acp sir glared at Freddy where Freddy immediately looked down still loking at Freddy and Daya " achha toh tum logon ko lagta hai main bevajh gussa ho raha hoon haan ? "

Where Abhijeet thinking " Abhi yahan kya kar raha hai aaj tujhe koi nhi bacha sakta Ravan se " with this thought Abhijeet entered in the bureu...

As soon as he entered all head's turned towards Abhijeet and they nodded their head's and gave him look like " aaj toh aap gaye "

Acp sir looked at him after feeling someone's presence sternly " badi jaldi aa gaye aap "

Abhijeet stepped forward while looking down with " sir main vo..vo main raste mai phas gaya tha , I'm sorry sir "

Acp sir in sarcastic tone " bas sorry , ho gaya haan " (Abhijeet was looking down where Daya looked at him like ye nhi sudhrega)

Acp sir looked at him with disppoitment and in ordering tone " Daya Abhijeet Freddy abhi k abhi mere cabin mai aao " with this he left towards his cabin without scolding Abhijeet more coz he know that his buddy and Freddy are always ready to save him...

As soon as Acp sir left Daya gave Abhijeet a cold look and Abhijeet understand that he's gonna brust out on him at any moment where Freddy also move towards them...

Daya in cold tone but before he would expel Abhijeet said with " dekh yaar is se pehle tu mujh pe baras pade main bata du ki main time par hi nikla tha yahan tak ki break fast bhi nhi kiya tha yaar lekin...and he told him the whole story that what had happened few hours ago "

Freddy looked at Abhijeet then at Daya with " Daya sir isme Abhijeet sir ki kya galti hai vo toh time par hi nikle the unhone toh breakfaat bhi nhi kiya jaldi aane k chakkar mai "

Where Acp sir in strict tone " Daya-Abhijeet " with this his strict voice all moved towards cabin

Acp sir to them " maine ye meeting isliye bulaya thi ki...and Acp sir told them the whole case history and give them their respective tasks and with this he asked to them " any questions "

Where Abhijeet asked him " sir lekin ye hamara kam nhi hai na I mean ye kam police officers bhi karwaya ja sakta hai hum hi kyun ? "

Acp sir replied " vo isliye Abhijeet kunki is case mai us ki jaan lene k liye vo ek baar bhi nhi sochenge already do ladke jinhone ne gavahi di thi mare ja chuke hai aur tesri ye hai main nhi chahta ab iski jaan ko khatra ho samjh gaye kunki gavahi iske baap ne di thi par usko un gundo'n ne challange kiya hai ki vo use hath nhi lagaya par jis tarah us gunde ko bete ko phasi ki saja di gai hai usi tarah vo badla uski beti ki jaan lekar lenewala hai (they nodded in yes) aur koi bat ? "

Daya " sir kisi ko girftar kiya gaya ya koi sabot mila hai ya nhi "

Acp sir replied dispointingly " nhi Daya ab tak koi pakda nhi gaya hai unhe sirf range haton hi pakad sakte hai par ek phone kiya gaya tha dhamki dene k liye lekinn us se bhi kuch khas pata nhi chala pehle unhe laga ki koi majak kar raha hai par jan un do gavah ki maut ki khabar sun k vo dar gaye hai aur vo koi risk lena nhi chahte hai "

Freddy to Acp sir " sir mai bhi ek sawal pochhu " with this Duo shared smiley glance and looked at Freddy where Acp sir told him in warning tone " haan koi dhang ki bat ho toh hi poochna"

Freddy gloomily " phir rehne dijiye sir "

Acp sir in strict tone " Freddy "

Freddy replied instantly " sir..sir hum don'o ko vahi rehna padega kya ? I mean Smita akeli hai na ghar mai toh mai " (and he stoped in mid looking at Acp sir's glare)

Acp sir looked at him and then at Duo who were looking at him with please look " Thik hai tum rat ko chale jana aap ne ghar " with this Freddy's face birighten with his innocent smile where Trio also smiled looking at him like this

Abhijeet with confused " sir par aap ne is kam k liye mujhe kyun chuna ? Purvi ko bolte as a girl vo achhi tarah se handle karti ya phir (looking at Daya in naughty tone) Daya ko bolte akhir dekhta hai bhi vaisa bilkul (where Daya glared at him and Acp sir and Freddy chuckled on it )

Acp sir in annoying " haan agar main hota un dono mai se hi kisi ko chunta par ye order us Dcp ka hai (they make faces after hearing his name) aur tum toh janto ho unhe sirf ulta kam karna hi aata hai "( after this all brust out in laugh)

Acp sir in bossy tone " Thik hai phir aaj se hi ye kam karna hai hum log aaj sham unke ghar ja rahe hai tab tak tum log aapna kam nipta lo " and they left the cabin

Abhijeet in naughty tone " kya bat hai Freddy bhabhi ji ne danta kya jo tum sir se pooch rahe the "

Freddy " arey nhi sir aap toh jante hai vo mujh se kitna pyar karti hai "

Duo at the same time looking at each other in naughty tone " haan Freddy hum jante hai ki bhabhi kitna pyar karti hai tum se roj bartan jo dhulwati hai garam pani se " with this duo brust out in laugh and Freddy also joined them and left from there towards his desk nodding his head...

Abhijeet feeling hungry told Daya " yaar Daya chalo na kahi pe khana khane chalte hai bahot bhuk lagi hai yaar "

Daya replied " haan mujhe bhi lagi hai chalo phir "

In hotel...

Duo as usual with some chit-chat doing their lunch while Daya asked him " waise boss vo ladki thi kon "

Abhijeet in irritate tone " pata nhi yaar kon thi, lag raha tha kisi bade baap ki beti thi bat'tmiz angel kahi ki "

Daya in confused tone " kya kaha tum ne Abhi...bat'tmiz angel ? kya matlab ? "

Abhijeet while showing his anger on her " arey yaar vo mujhe bar bar charlie charlie kar k bula rahi thi "

Daya in surprised tone " kya ? Charlie ? ( Daya chuckled) Aur vo kyun ? "

Abhijeet told him that why that girl called him with the name " Mr. Charlie " and why he called her with the name " Miss bat'tamiz angel " and Daya who was hardly controling his laugh from past few minutes but at the last brust out in loud laugh looking at Abhijeet where Abhijeet gave him his deadly glare...

Daya while still laughing " vaise us ladki ns tumhara nam toh sahi rakha hai Abhijeet, Charlie...tumhari harkate bhi kabhi kabhi aisi hi hoti hai " and again Daya brust out in laugh

Abhijeet fumed " Daya tujhe majak lag raha hai ye ? Pehli bar kisi ladki ne mujh se is tarh bat ki...aur tu hai ki "

Daya " ab chodo yaar use apna mood mat kharab karo chalo khana toh ho gaya chalte hai...par bill kon bharega ? "

Abhijeet in teasing tone " of course tum bharoge, bahot hasi aa rahi thi na ? " (with this Abhijeet left from there leaving belivered Daya behind)

Daya just nodded his head and after paying the bill and left towards his quills where Abhijeet was already present on passenger seat and he himself move towards driving seat...

Abhijeet stopped him and while getting down from the quills " Daya ruko ek minute..."

* * *

 **A/N** : So let's c why Abhi stopped the car waiting for your reviews :)


	4. Chapter 4 : Duo

**A/N** : Thanks for those who reviewed on previous chap :)

* * *

Abhijeet stopped him and while getting down from the quills " Daya ruko ek minute..."

Daya " ab kya hua yaar "

Abhijeet with wink " vo ice-cream reh gai na "

Daya in smile " ohh toh jao jake leke aao "

Abhijeet in naughty tone forwarding his hand towards him while placing his elbows on quills window " toh lao apna wallet "

Daya while removing his wallet " tum kabhi nhi sudhar sakte Abhi "

Abhijeet with proud " vo toh hai...toh ab batao konsa flavour lau ? "

Daya while shrugging his shoulders " koi bhi lao "

Abhijeet in smile " thik hai phir main mera favourite chocolate flavour lata hoon "

With this Abhijeet left towards near by ice-cream parlour...as aoon as he entered and tapped on the counter and the man ask him with " yes sir "

Abhijeet told the man " 2 chocolate flavour please "

At the same time with the God grace someone is also tapped and told the man " I want strawberry flavour please "

With this both look at each other with shocking eyes coz second time they were meeting in a day and they expel simultaniously " Tum ! "

Abhijeet glaring at her " Miss bat'tmiz angel phir se "

Girl with same tone " Mr. Charlie "

Abhijeet fumed when she called him with name " Charlie" and while looking at her but talking to the man who was present there who was giving ice-creams told him " pehle maine manga hai toh ice-cream bhi tum pehle mujhe doge "

Girl also looking at him " no way pehle maine aawaj di thi toh tum mujhe hi doge "

Abhijeet " main pehle le jau'nga"

Girl " main pehle loongi "

Abhijeet while placing his hand on waist in his style sidelining his coat " ji nhi pehle main lunga samjhi "

Girl also placing her both hands on her tiny waist " pehle main hi le jaungi samjhe "

Where the poor man who was looking at right and left at both of them who were fighting...

Abhijeet stepped towards her and again " pehle mai aaya tha "

Girl also stepped towards him and said " par pehle aawaaj maine di thi "

Abhijeet turned his head and looked at the man with " 2 chocolate "

Girl also turned her head and looked at the man with " strawberry "

Abhijeet tapped on counter in anger " chocolate "

Girl also tapped on counter in anger " strawberry "

Where tha man said with worridely to them " sir, mam ye kanch ka hai aap ke aise bar bar marne se ye toot jayega "

Abhijeet again tapping " agar nhi chahte ki ye toot jaye toh pehle mujhe ice-cream doge "

Girl " no way pehle mujhe hi ice-cream doge warna mai ye tod k hi jau'ngi "

Where the man got irritate on them and while looking at them right and left...he moved to get those two flavours ice-cream leaving them behind fighting...after sometime he came with ice-cream's and put the respective flavour in front of them at the same time with smile " here is the your favourite flavours sir and mam "

Their fight stopped looking at the ice-cream they shoot the angry glance on each other, took the ice-cream's, paid the charge and left with " hunh " and the poor man sighed in relief...

Abhijeet in bad mood came out from the ice-cream parlour and moved towards quills and sat while murmering...

Where Daya who was waiting for him from long time asked him when he came with " yaar itni der kaha laga di ? ek ice-cream lane bhi itni der karte ho tum "

Abhijeet irritatingly " arey yaar vo bat'tmiz angel phir se mil gai aur phir se mujh se behas karne lagi "

Daya " kya ? "

Abhijeet replied " haan "

Daya while looking here and there " Waise kahan gai vo ? Main bhi toh dekhu kon pareshaan kar raha hai senior inspector Abhijeet ko "

Abhijeet in anger " Daya tu phir se shuru ho gaya mujhe kya pata vo kahan gai...aur kyun dekhna hai tumhe use koi heroine thodi hai jo mai tujhe dekhau ? lagta hai mera din hi kharab hai aaj "

Daya while taking his ice-cream " achha thik hai yaar ghussa mat ho aur ice-cream khao tumhara demag bhi thanda ho jayega waise bhi bechari pigal rahi hai kab se "

After cherishing their ice-creams they left towards bureu...after sometime they entered in the bureu and moved towards their respective desk's and as usual got busy in their work...all were deeply engrossed in their respective work in silence...thank that today not any case had reported so they were busy only in file works and their pending work...

Acp sir came out from his cabin and moved towards Abhijeet and told him while forwarding file " Abhijeet ye file salunkhe ko deke aao use thoda case k details dekhna tha aur haan vo ek file dega tumhe maine jo subah case k bare bataya tha na us case ki vo wali file aate waqt le aana thik hai "

With this instructing Abhijeet, Acp sir was about left from there but Abhijeet stopped him while getting up from the chair with " sir "

Acp sir turned towards him with " haan "

Abhijeet with hesitate tone " sir..sir aap kisi aur ko bol dijiye na file lane k liye "

Where Freddy looked at him with surprise look coz he know that Abhijeet is the one who would love to go forensic lab and today he was denying...where Daya was also looked at him in dispointment while thinking why his buddy still feeling guilty dont know, where he is completely right on his place...

Acp sir " kyun koi problem hai "

Abhijeet gets nervous " nhi...nhi sir koi problem nhi hai...vo I mean (he gets agrre and said) thik hai sir mai jata hoon..."

Acp sir smiled and finally left from there towards his cabin and Abhijeet also moved towards forensic lab after meeting his gaze with Daya...

* * *

 **A/N** : So let's c what will happen in forensic lab ;)


	5. Chapter 5 : Ice-cream fight

**A/N** : Thanks for those who reviewed on last chap, keep supporting please...so here is Abhirika chap hope u all like it and will review too :)

* * *

Abhijeet was moving towards lab while thinking that...its getting tough for him to meet her from the time she confessed to him that she loves him, it's making him feel uncomfortable, okward although she told him that you dont have to feel guilty, you are not responsible, we can be good friends as always but still something...something was bothering him...he jerked his head to fade those thoughts which making him tense mean time he reached at the lab...

 **In lab...**

Dr. Salunkhe and Tarika was busy in their respective work...Abhijeet slowly peeped through the door and after sometime moved inside jerking those negative thoughts...

Abhijeet entered with " ye lijiye file dr. Sahab "

At this dr. Salunkhe and Tarika turned towards him with smile...Abhijeet looked at Tarika's smile and satisfied with that she was not looking sad or angry on him, she understood him, she dont want to make him feel guilty...

Dr. Salunkhe in teasing tone " kya bat hai Abhijeet, aaj tum ne dr. Tarika ka haal-chaal nhi poocha "

Abhijeet looked at Tarika, she was smiling as always at him, her smiling face saying to him that dont worry about me at least we are good friends and its enough for me to be with you...but he forgets after looking at her smily face that it's very difficult to bring smile on your face when your heart is broked badly in small pieces but still she was smiling for him, she really loves him beyond imagination...

Abhijeet in smile " arey nhi dr. Sahab aisi koi bat nhi hai, aap log kafi busy lag rahe the socha disturb kyun karu "

Dr. Salunkhe in surprised tone " kya bat hai bhai, tum kab se hamare bare mai itna sochne lage "

At this Abhijeet gets little angry and said " kya matlab hai aap ka dr. Sahab ki mai aap longo'n ki parwaah nhi karta haan "

Dr. Salunkhe in naughty tone " aur nhi toh kya...hamesha toh pareshaan karte rehte ho "

Abhijeet gets more angry on this, Tarika looked towards them with dispoint smile while nodding her head that they again were ready to fight as always...

Abhijeet about to gave him reply Tarika stopped him with " Abhi..Abhijeet, sir majak kar rahe hai tum unki bato'n ka bura mat mano "

Abhijeet " thik hai Tarika ji aap bol rahi hai isliye man raha hoon...varna "

Abhijeet stopped and dr. Salunkhe looked at him with angry eyes and uttered " varna kya haan, kya karoge tum ? "

Abhijeet while moving towards dr. Salunkhe " dekhiye dr. Sahab..."

Tarika while cutting him to divert his mind " Abhijeet tum kon si file dene aaye the "

At this both stopped and shoot angry glance on each other and Abhijeet while putting the file on table said " ye file Acp sahab ne di hai (looking at dr. Salunkhe) shayad aap ko kuch check karna tha "

Dr. Salunkhe picked up that file to read where Abhijeet said " aur shayad kisi aur case ki file aap k pas hai jo sir ne mangi hai "

Dr. Salunkhe nodded his head in yes and told to Tarika while pointing towards table " Tarika vo blue clour ki file lana jara "

Tarika moved towards table to took file and came towards them after taking file and forward towards Abhijeet...

Where dr. Salunkhe looked at Tarika and stopped her with stern tone " Tarika tumhara boss kon hai ? "

Tarika looked towards Abhijeet who was again gets angry after hearing this, where Tarika replied to Dr. Salunkhe " aa...aap sir "

Dr. Salunkhe " toh phir ye file tumhe kisi deni chahiye pehle "

Tarika " aap ko sir "

Where Abhijeet told her " de dijiye Tarika ji varna aaj inhe neend nhi aayegi "

At this dr. Salunkhe took that file from her and gave to Abhijeet while stamping it on table " ye lo file...mil gai na, ab jao yahan se "

Abhijeet took this file " haan...haan ja raha hoon, mujhe koi shok nhi hai aap se bat karne ka "

At this Tarika nodded her head in extream dispointment at Abhijeet where Abhijeet moved towards Tarika and said " Thank you Tarika ji ek aap hi hai jo mujhe samjhti hai " at this Tarika smiled at him and he immediately moved towards exit where Dr. Salunkhe fumed in anger...

But before Abhijeet would move Tarika held him with his shoulder...Abhijeet turned towards Tarika who was about to fall, he instantly held her in his arms before she would fall...he gets panic looking at unconsious Tarika where dr. Salunkhe had already turned towards them...

Abhijeet in worried tone " sir ise kya ho gaya...abhi toh thik thi "

Dr. Salunkhe while forwarding chair told him " Abhijeet pehle ise chair pe bithao main dekhta hoon "

Where Abhijeet made her seat on chair while asking to Dr. Salunkhe in fear " sir main ambulance ko phone karta hoon "

Dr. Salunkhe replied him while cheking Tarika's pulse " nhi uski jarurat nhi hai vo sirf behosh hui hai, lagta hai kisi bat ko lekar stressed hai (Abhijeet instantly looked towards him, his sentence again made him to think on that topic) ya phir subah se khana nhi khaya hai "

Dr. Salunkhe while pointing towards water bottle " Abhijeet vo pani ki botal lana (but Abhijeet was looking lost so he said again to bring him back) Abhijeet "

Abhijeet jerks with " haan...haan sir "

Dr. Salunkhe replied " vo pani ki botal do "

Abhijeet instantly gave him bottle...dr. salunkhe took that and sprinkled some water on Tarika's face...

Tarika slowly came in consious where Abhijeet was looking at her with worried face...

Abhijeet in concerned tone " Tarika tum thik toh ho na...tum achanak se behosh kaise ho gai " (Tarika gets very happy looking his care towards her)

Dr. Salunkhe also asked in concerned " haan Tarika kya bat hai...kisi bat ko lekar stressed ho kya (at this she looked at Abhijeet where his gaze already present on her) ya khana nhi khaya "

Tarika looked at Abhijeet with relax smile which saying dont be worry it's not because of you...but she was lieing she was stressed from that day, she was not taking her food properly too she was not concentrating on her work properly, but she could not blame him too, he dont loves her then how's it's his mistake...

Tarika with weak smile replied them " sir, Abhijeet main bilkul theek hoon...vo maine subah se khuch khaya nhi isliye shayad behosh ho gai "

Where Abhijeet looked towards dr. Salunkhe with anger " ye kya dr. Sahab aap inhe khana khane ka bhi time nhi dete...itna kya kam karvate hai aap inse "

Dr. Salunkhe " arey maine mana thodi kiya hai...main toh tha bhi nhi lunch time pe mujhe kya maloom Tarika ne khana khaya ya nhi "

Abhijeet in sturben tone " phir bhi galti aap ki hai, aap hi inse bahot kam karvate hai "

Dr. Salunkhe while greeting " Abhijeet "

Where Tarika again stopped them before they again start fighting " Abhijeet tum jao, main thik hoon dont be worry...Acp sir wait kar rahe honge tumhara "

Abhijeet took that file while saying to her " thik hai, aapna khayal rakhna (looking at dr. Salunkhe) jara khyal rakhiye apni bachhi ka " and he instantly run from there...

Dr. Salunkhe to Tarika " Tarika tumhari vajah se ye bar bar bach jata hai, kaise jhelti ho tum use "

Where Tarika gave him beautiful smile which saying she can do anything for him

Tarika while thinking " Abhijeet agar mera pyar sachha hai toh tumhe jarur ehsaas hoga mere pyar ka aur tum mere pas laut aaoge "

Where dr. Salunkhe nodded his head in no looking at her smile and while moving from there he told her " Tarika...Abhijeet k bare mai sochna band karo aur jake kuch khalo varna sahab phir se aa jayene yahan "

* * *

 **A/N** : So guys will Abhi realise his love for Tarika ?


	6. Chapter 6 : Investigative

**A/N** :Thanks for those who are reviewing continusly keep supporting :) about this story I can only say it's triangle love story so it'll revolve around AbhiRika & AbhiRiya too :)

 **Broken angel** : so u want AbhiRiya dont worry u'll be not dispoint just stay tuned & keep supporting :)

 **Guest** : yes updates are ready but viewers only want updates they dont want to review so how will i also update quikly yaar :( they have time to read whole chap but dont have few seconds to review :( u k ow what in hallf our 100 viewrs read this story but dont review :( I posted it today coz i'm very interested & excited about this story ^_^

* * *

 **In bureu...**

In evening time at 6 o clock, Abhijeet came after taking file, he was looking tensed about Tarika as soon as he entered Daya looked at him with confused face coz he was looking tense and guessed that might be something had happened in lab that's why he was looking tensed, Daya about to call him but stopped coz he was looking lost so he dropped the idea while thinking he would ask him latter...

Abhijeet directly moved towards Acp sir's cabin to gave him the file without looking at anyone...

Abhijeet while moving inside cabin " sir ye lijiye file " he handed him the file...

Acp while giving that file asked him after looking his gloomy face " kya bat hai Abhijeet pareshaan lag rahe ho "

Abhijeet with weak smile replied him " arey nhi sir, mujhe kya pareshaani ho sakti hai bhala, main bilkul thik hoon "

Acp in smile " Good, toh chalo ab "

Abhijeet in confused tone " kahan sir ? "

Acp sir while getting up from the chair " arey bataya tha toh subah us case k bare mai, vahi jana hai "

Abhijeet understood that " arey haan sir main toh bhul hi gaya tha "

Acp sir in teasing tone " tum kab se kam ki bate bhulne lage Abhijeet "

Abhijeet just smile in shy at his senior where Acp sir chuckled looking at him and while taking out his mobile said " tum chalo main aata hoon "

Abhijeet nodded his head in yes and moved out from the cabin towards his desk where Daya looked at him and moved towards him to ask him what's the matter...

Daya asked him in low tone " kya bat hai Abhijeet, jab se lab se aaye ho pareshaan lag rahe ho "

Abhijeet replied in restless tone " yaar vo Tarika abhi behosh ho gai thi lab mai "

Daya in shocked " kya ? Par kaise ? I mean vo...?

Abhijeet while cutting him " Pata nhi yaar kaise par jab vo hosh mai aai toh usne bataya ki usne subah se kuch khaya nhi tha isliye behosh ho gai "

Daya in relief " ohhh...toh isme itni pareshaan honewali kya bat hai yaar, hamare kaam mai toh ye sab hota rehata hai "

Abhijeet in silent tone " Daya mujhe nhi lagata ye bat hogi, mujhe lag raha hai vo abhi bhi us bat ko lekar stressed hai "

Daya replied " Abhi, yaar tum kuch jyada hi sochte ho "

Abhijeet in annoying tone " main jyada nhi soch raha yaar "

Daya while understanding his state of mind told him " Achha...achha thik hai yaar main us se bat karunga is bare mai thik hai, now relax ok "

Abhijeet just nodded his head where Acp sir came out from the cabin while instructing to team who were working silently " Daya, Freddy chalo tum dono mere sath vo subah jo case discuss kiya tha na (Daya & Freddy turned towards him & nooded) aur Purvi, Pankaj tum dono ghar chale jana waise bhi koi case nhi hai lekin kal subah jaldi aa jana "

Where Purvi asked him " sir aap kis case ki bat kar rahe hai hume bhi bataiyena aur kahan ja rahe aap log, hum bhi aate hai na aap ke sath "

Pankaj taking Purvi's side " haan sir Purvi sehi keh rahi hai hum bhi aate hai na sir "

Acp smiled at them and replied where Duo and Freddy looking at them with smile " nhi Purvi abhi nhi bata sakta waqt aane par bata dunga, abhi tum log ghar jao thik hai "

Purvi & Pankaj while understanding said " thik hai sir "

Acp and Duo while moving out where Freddy stopped behind and moved towards Pankaj and told him with proud " Dekha Pankaj, Acp sir important case ki bate sirf mujhse hi karte hai samjhe (at this Pankaj glared at him) tum abhi tak trained nhi ho isliye nhi bataya tumhe samjhe (Purvi was smiling looking at them) pehle meri tarah ek bahadur officer bano samjhe "

Pankaj in threatning tone " rukiye Freddy sir abhi aap ki complaint karta hoon main Acp sir se ki aap mujh par senior hone ka rob jhadte rahte hai "

Freddy gets scared after hearing this and left from there in hurried while replying " main darta nhi samjhe, abhi main ja raha hoon kunki Acp sir mera intejar kar rahe honge "

Where Acp sir and Duo were standing near Car in little anger where Acp sir asked " ye Freddy kaha reh gaya "

As soon as he uttered these words Freddy reached at them while panting where Duo & Acp sir looked at him with glare...

Acp in angry tone " Freddy, kahan reh gaye the tum "

Where Abhijeet replied in naughty tone " sir mujhe lagata hai Freddy sahab Pankaj ko achhe officer kaise bante hai iski tips de rahe honge (asking to Freddy) hai na Freddy sir "

Freddy replied him " haan sir ye Pankaj hamesha mujhe pareshaan karta rehta hai isliye thoda senior hone ka fayda utha raha tha "

Where Trio nodded their head in extreme dispoint smile and while seating in Car Acp sir replied him " Hai Bhagwan, chalo ab " where Daya moved towards driver seat and Abhijeet and Freddy sat backside of Car...

 **In car...**

Abhijeet asked to Acp sir " waise sir jisne un dono ki jaan li hai uska koi record nhi hai kya hamare pas "

Acp sir in dispoint tone " nhi hai Abhijeet lagata hai sare naye khiladi hai, isliye unhe pakdna thoda mushkil ho raha hai "

Daya replied confidently " koi bat nhi sir ek na ek din toh pakde hi jayenge "

Acp sir in agreed tone " haan Daya kisi bhi haal mai hume unhe pakdna hai (while instructing to them) isliye koi bhi galti nhi honi chahiye (while looking at Abhijeet) ab kisi massom ki jaan nhi jani chahiye "

Abhijeet got his meaning & said in determined tone " apni jaan de dunga sir lekin use kharoch tak aane nhi dunga "

Acp sir smiled at him proudly with " mujhe tum pe pura bharosa hai Abhijeet "

Where Daya & Freddy smiled looking at them, after half & hour while discussing about case and their plans finally they reached at their destination...

Daya applied the break in front of that beautiful home's gate, there was one security guard who stopped them where Acp sir showed him his batch and the guard instantly opened the gate after looking at that batch...Daya entered his car inside gate and stopped and all got out of the car where Duo & Freddy looking at home with astonished...the home was indeed huge & beautiful after all it's one of famous buissness man's home...

Freddy while looking at home asked to Duo " sir ye ghar hai ya mehal "

Abhijeet replied " haan Freddy ghar toh wakai mai alishaan hai yaar "

They all moved towards main door and ring the door bell after 2-3 bells door had opened by servent while asking " kis se milna hai aap ko "

They all entered where Acp sir asked the servent in his style " Ye Mr. Aalok Kapoor kahan hai ? "

Servent replied " aap log baithiye main unhe bulata hoon "

They all were inspecting home as usual in their CID style while looking and moving here and there...where Mr. Aalok kapoor came in smile while walking on the staircase...

Aalok approached towards Acp sir & asked him while hugging him " Kaise ho Praduman ? " where Duo & Freddy looked at them with surprise look that they knew each other...

Abhijeet asking to Acp sir " Sir aap ek dusre ko jante hai "

Acp sir while turning towards Abhijeet " haan Abhijeet hum ek dusre ko jante hai, ye mera dost hai Aalok, hum college ke time se dost hai aur vo beti inki hi hai jo maine bataya tha " where Abhijeet nodded his head in aproval...

* * *

 **A/N** : so guys what do you think who will be that girl ;) do tell me u want AbhiRika or AbhiRiya type it when u review :) if I get at least 10+ review I'll update it tuesday otherwise next sunday coz i'm also busy yaar :)


	7. Chapter 7: Third meeting

**A/N** : Hey AbhiRika fans u didnt read **"Be inheaan"** os on AbhiRika if not do read & review coz another OS on AbhiRika is waiting for u ^_^ if I get reviews on that os I'll post another os soon ;) so guys as i promised u I'm here with the update thanks for those who reviewed on last chap stay tuned & keep supporting :)

* * *

Acp sir while turning towards Abhijeet " haan Abhijeet hum ek dusre ko jante hai, ye mera dost hai Aalok, hum college ke time se dost hai aur vo beti inki hi hai jo maine bataya tha " where Abhijeet nodded his head in aproval...

Acp asking to Aalok " kaise ho Aalok ? "

Aalok in smile " Thik hoon yaar aakir tumhe time mil hi gaya milne k liye bahane se hi sahi "

Acp sir replied with laugh " haan mil gaya moka bahane se hi aur kaise nhi aata yaar humara toh kaam hi yahi hai sab ki raksha karna "

Acp sir while introducing his team to him where Aalok was shaking hand with them one by one " ye senior inspector Abhijeet hai (pointing towards Daya) ye senior inspector Daya aur ye inspector Freddy "

Acp sir while pointing towards Abhijeet & Freddy said " ye Abhijeet aur Freddy in dono mai se koi ek na ek uske sath 24 so ghante uske sath rahega jab tak us ke sar se khatra nhi tal jaata, jab tak ye dono uske sath rahenge tumhe uski fikar karne ki koi jarurat nhi hai, ye tumhari beti ko kuch nhi hone dega "

Aalok in worried tone " Praduman sach mai meri beti ko kuch nhi hoga na "

Where Abhijeet told him in confident tone " Dont worry sir hum unhe kuch nhi hone denge "

Acp while assuring him " haan Aalok (looking at Abhijeet) mujhe pora bharosa hai in dono par tum befikar raho "

Where Aalok moved towards Abhijeet & Acp with " Thank you so much Praduman, ab mujhe uski fikar karne ki koi jarurat nhi hai, jab tak tumhara officer uske sath hai "

Acp asking to Aalok " bilkul, Achha ye batao waise hai kahan tumhari beti "

Where one lady came towards them from room with worried face " Aalok ab toh batao Riya kahan hai " she spotted Acp sir and greet him and he too...

Where Acp sir asked the lady " kya matlab Meghna (the lady's name & Riya's mom) ki Riya kahan hai ? vo ghar par nhi hai kya ? "

Meghna " nhi sir vo ghar par nhi hai aur main Aalok se pooch rahi toh ye bata nhi rahe hai ? "

Acp in stern tone " Aalok kaha hai Riya ? "

Aalok in hessitate tone " darsal vo...vo thoda bahar gai hai "

At this all looked at him with shocked " Kya ? "

Meghna " lekin aap ne use jane hi kyun diya, maine mana kiya tha na "

Aalok replied " usne kaha tha vo jladi aa jayegi aur ye bat mai tumse na kahu "

Daya " aap aise kaise unhe bahar jane de sakte hai bina security k "

Abhijeet " haan agar kuch ho gaya toh aap ki beti ko ? "

Freddy " aap ko aap ki beti ki fikar hai ya nhi "

Acp asked him in stiff tone " Aalok ye kya hai ek tarf kehte ho ki dhmaki bhare phone aa rahe aur dusri taraf use aise hi bhej diya bahar, itni laparwahi "

Aalok in annoying tone " arey yaar vo bahot jiddi hai maine bahot mana kiya lekin vo mani nhi vo us ke friends k sath Star mall gai hai "

Meghna " aap ke hi lad pyar ne bigad ke rakha hai use "

Acp replied " lekin tumhe use aise bahar nhi bhejna tha Aalok, tumhe nhi pata vo log kitne khatraknak ho sakte hai do longo'n ki jaan le chuke hai vo log "

Meghna turning towards Aalok " agar meri beti kuch ho gaya na..."

Acp sir cutting her " tum chinta mat karo Meghna use kuch nhi hoga "

Aalok " Praduman maine is bare mai use kuch bhi nhi bataya aur nahi use ye sab batana chahta hoon vo dar jayegi yaar please, main nhi chahta ki vo dar dar k jiye aur apne ghar main hi chupke rahe "

Acp in agreed tone " Achha thik hai koi aur reason bata denge lekin ye batao kitni der hui hai use jaye hue "

Aalok with hiding his eyes " 5 baje gai thi vo shopping ke bad hotel jane ka kuch plan tha "

Where Duo and Freddy looked at him with unbelivable look at his casual replies...

Acp in anger " Aalok tum na, ab 9 baj rahe hai ab tak vo nhi aai...(he stopped & instructing to trio) Freddy inse uska number lo aur mobile company se pata karo uska mobile kahan trace hota hai aur Daya-Abhijeet tum dono Star mall jao "

They instantly nodded with " sir " and moved hurriedly to do their respective works...Freddy moved towards Aalok and after taking the number he called the mobile company...where our Duo moved towards main door...

As soon as Duo moved at the main door someone also entered with shopping bags at the same time and Abhijeet bumped with that someone and the bags shattered on the floor where Abhijeet gets shocked cause the someone was none other than his bat'ameez angel...she was about to fall with this sudden jerk but Abhijeet held her in his arms to save her before she would fall and again lost looking at her, her eyes were closed from the time she bumped but opened her eyes after realising she was in safe hands where Daya had already saved himself from this situation and was looking at them with smirking look...

As soon as the girl opened her eyes, she was in extreame shock after looking at her Mr. Charlie...Abhijeet made her stand and at last they uttered after coming out from the shock at the same time " Tum, not again " this was their third meeting in a day...

Where Daya was standing there looking at them with confused look but his confusion gets cleared after hearing their names and evil smile appeared on his face which he definitely gonna use after this...

Abhijeet in surprised tone " Miss bat'maeez angel "

Girl in disbelief " Mr. Charlie tum, (pointing towards him) tum yahan kya kar rahe ho ? "

Abhijeet again gets angry hearing Charlie and with glare he replied " yahi sawal main tumse poochu toh "

Girl with attitude and pointing with her finger and moving towards him where Abhijeet taking back steps " Excuse me, this is my home & you are standing in my home ok " (at last both stopped)

Abhijeet with shock " what ? "

Girl replied " Yes, Now you tell me what are you doing here ? (With little scared) are you spying on me ? "

After this the Girl's started shouting in loud tone " Mom, Dad...Dad where are you ? help me please " where duo first looked at each other and after that girl in shocked while thinking what was she doing...

Abhijeet first closed his ear & after told her while showing his palm to shut her mouth " Hellooo...listennn maine tumhe kuch kiya ( she nodded her head in no) toh chilla kyun rahi ho ? "

Where she found Daya was also standing there she again gets panic and shouted while moving inside " aap dono andar kaise aaye, Mom, Dad...Dad "

Where Acp, Aalok, Meghna & Freddy moving towards main door after hearing their noise but stopped in hall itself after looking at scared girl approaching towarde them & duo were following her inside after meeting dispointed gaze with each other after looking at that Girl's antics but Abhijeet nodded his head in smile after seeing her cute antics...

Daya asked him in naugty tone while walking " toh Boss, ye hai tumhari beautiful angel "

Abhijeet's smile fade away soon & in angry tone " Daya ye koi meri beautiful angel nhi hai samjhe ye bat'meez angel hi sahi hai dekha na tum ne abhi aur is tarah mat dekho mujhe " they reached near them where that girl hugging her Dad...

Girl hugged her Dad in panic where her Dad asked her " what happened Riya ? (atlast the Girl's name got reveiled for Abhijeet) aur kis se bachne ke liye help mang rahi ho "

Duo reached to them where Acp sir looked at them with 'what happened' & Duo just shrugged their shoulders looking at him where after hearing her name Abhijeet murmured to himself but Daya heard it " Ohhh toh miss bat'maeez angel ka nam Riya hai "

Daya whispered to Abhijeet in yeasing way " yes Mr. Charlie " where Abhijeet looked at him with shock after realising he had heard his murmur but glared him after knowing his buddy also calling him with that name...

Riya broke the hug and gets little nervous looking at Duo & Freddy only cause she knew Acp praduman cause he was her Dad's close friend...

Meghna in caring tone " Riya tum thik toh hona, aise bhag k kyun aa rahi ho ? "

Riya asked while seperating herself " yes Mom I'm fine...(pointing towards Duo) ye inki vajah se bhag kar aai (at this Abhijeet's eyes got widened) Dad ye log kon hai ? Aur hamare ghar mai kya kar rahe hai "

Aalok in caring tone " relax beta, ye log CID officers hai aur Acp uncle ko toh tum janti hi ho "

Daya in teasing tone " waise madam aap dar kyun rahi hai hum se, hum bhi insaan hi hai infact Cid officers hai jo logon ki madat karte hai " Riya gets embrassed on her antics...

Riya looked at Abhijeet with shocked after hearing Cid officer and uttered " what ? "

Where Abhijeet looked at her with meaningful look and now she understood that why that constable was salute him and was obeying his every order...

Riya turned towards Abhijeet in disbelief & asked him " yo...you are Cid officer "

Abhijeet while winking at her " Yes, Miss (he was about to call her with bat'ameez angel but stopped looking at all & said) Riya Kapoor, I'm Cid officer Senior Inspector Abhijeet "

* * *

 **A/N** : oops! AbhiRiya again crashed now what will happen coz Tarika's entry still left ;) again the same condition if I get enough reviews i'll update it thurseday :)


	8. Chapter 8 : Riya's bodyguard Abhi

**A/N** : Thank u so much for those who are supporting continuesly ^_^ stay tuned & keep supporting :)

* * *

Abhijeet while winking at her " Yes, Miss (he was about to call her with bat'ameez angel but stopped looking at all & said) Riya Kapoor, I'm Cid officer Senior Inspector Abhijeet "

Riya gets shocked & while thinking " oops! is Mr. Charlie ka nam Abhijeet hai OMG ye Chatlie toh Cid officer nikla vo bhi senior Inspector Abhijeet, lagata hai galat insan se panga le liya par koi bat nhi main bhi is se kam nhi "

Where Acp asked Duo in irritating tone " Abhijeet- Daya ye sab kya ho raha hai "

Abhijeet replied him while looking at Riya " koi bat nhi hai sir, bas kuch galatfehmi ho gai thi (winking) jo ab dur ho gai hai kyun ? Miss Riya kapoor "

Daya also replied " haan sir ko..koi bat nhi hai "

Acp asked Riya " Riya tum thik toh ho na beta "

Riya replied him in small smile " yes uncle i'm perfectly fine mujhe kya hoga "

Acp told her " good, toh ab ek bat dhyan se suno agar ab se tumhe kahi bahar jana ho toh tum (pointing towards Abhijeet) Abhijeet ki permission ke bagair kahi nhi jaogi in fact uske sath hi jaogi kyunki tum sirf is ghar mai hi jyada safe ho thik hai "

At this both Abhijeet & Riya looked at each other in extreme shock & now Abhijeet gets realised that she was the one, Miss Riya Kapoor, his bat'meez angel to whom he was going to protect from those killers, he was thinking that he had to handle her till the criminal got arrested and seriously he dont want to do that, he was already irrited after meeting with her oftenly & now he could not bear her, it was already enough for him, he have to do something to save himself so he looked towards his only source, his buddy Daya for help...

Where Riya asked " kya ? lekin kyun uncle main inki kyun parmisssion loon ? Aur inke sath hi kyun jana padega mujhe "

Where Meghna told her in strict tone " Riya tum sirf uncle ki bat suno samjhi vo jo kuch bhi keh rahe hai tumhari safety ke liye keh rahe aur is bar koi bahana nhi chalega (looking at Aalok) aur nahi aap uska sath doge "

Riya in irritate tone " par mom mujhe kis se kya khatra ho sakta hai "

Acp told her " dekho Riya...Abhijeet bas kuch dino ke liye tumhara bodyguard ban ke rahega yaha "

At this Abhijeet eyes got widened in shock after hearing 'Bodyguard' he murmured " sir bhi pata nhi kyun gol gol bat kar rahe seedha seedha bata dete hunh bodyguard aur iska itni buri kismat bhi nhi hai meri "

Riya looking at Abhijeet " par uncle mujhe kisi bodyguard ki jarurat nhi hai "

Meghna in cold tone " Riya behas band karo tumhe sidhi bat samjh nhi aa rahi hai, aur khabardar kuch ulta seda socha hai toh..."

Riya gets sad at this & looked towards her Dad for help with crying face but her Dad looked at her with sad look 'he cant help her this time'...Riya was thinking in which situation she had trapped no one was going to listen her, her Dad also could not help her this time...

Riya while murmering " No way, is Chalie ki toh ek bat nhi sunugi main, jo bolega uska ulata hi karungi, bahot attitude dekhata hai na, khud ko bada handsome samjhta hai (immitaing like Abhijeet) ohh really I'm that much handsome that you dont want to leave me...(she stamped her foot again) handsome my foot...just wait & watch Mr. Chalie "

Where Abhijeet whispered to Daya in shock " Daya iska matlab mujhe iske sath rehna hai vo bhi 24 so ghante (nodding his head in no) no way yaar, main ise aur nhi jhel sakta "

Daya replied him in teasing tone " kya bat hai boss badi jaldi tube jal gai tumhari "

Abhijeet while pleading to Daya " yaar Daya tumhe majak sujh raha hai, kuch karo na mujhe is musibat se bachao yaar "

Daya while smirking " kya bat hai senior inspector Abhijeet ko meri help ki jarurat hai vo bhi ek ladki se bachne ke liye "

Abhijeet in annoying tone " arey yaar koi aur ladki hoti toh koi problem nhi hota lekin jitna maine ise 3 bar ki meeting jana hai ye madam drama queen hai, jo mujhe chain se rehne nhi degi, kuch kar yaar "

Daya replied him in smile while watching Acp & Riya's convo " sorry boss, main chahkar bhi is mamle mai tumhari madat nhi kar sakta "

Abhijeet replied him " kyun yaar kyun nhi kar sakte I mean tum sir ko bol sakte ho na ye case main handle karta hoon "

Daya while nodding " haan bol toh sakta hoon lekin Acp praduman ne kabhi kisi ki suni hai upar se ye order us dcp ka hai jo kabhi nhi manega "

Abhijeet in irrited tone " ye sab main nhi janta yaar tum kaise bhi kar ke sir ko manao (looking at Riya) seriously I cant handle her yaar mera demag kharab kar degi ye ladki "

Daya shrugged his shoulders with " sorry boss, main kuch nhi kar sakta "

Abhijeet in anger " thik hai toh iska rasta main khud hi nikaloonga "

With this he moved towards Acp sir where Daya gave him 'all the best' look...

Abhijeet in low tone " sir mujhe aap se bat karni hai (looking at all) akele mai "

Acp moved little far from them and asked " bolo "

Abhijeet in hessistate tone " sir...sir aap Daya ko yahan rehne ke liye nhi keh sakte "

Where Acp looked at him with confused " kyun "

Abhijeet looking at Daya " I mean vo achhe se uski raksha kar sakta hai na... "

Acp in stern tone " kyun tum nhi kar sakte, pehle toh tum razi the ab kya hua..." where Abhijeet murmured to himself " pehle pata nhi tha na ki vo ladki ye hai "

Abhijeet in convincing tone " aisi bat nhi hai sir aap ne pichle hafte hi aisa case ise diya that toh ab bhi de sakte hai na vo... "

Where Acp inturpted him in cold tone " Abhijeet...ye nhi ho sakta aur tum ye bat achhe se jante ho kyun, toh chup chap apna kam karo samjhe...it's an order "

Abhijeet replied with sad face but in proffestional tone this time " yes sir "

With this Acp moved from there where Daya came towards him with teasing smile " toh nikal liya rasta aapne " Abhijeet looked at him with anger...

Abhijeet in low tone to Daya " yaar main bor ho jaunga ghar main iske sath reh ke "

Where Aalok heard his whisper who was standing near Duo and he told Abhijeet in naughty tone " dont worry beta, meri beti tumhe ghar mai rehne nhi degi kunki ise ghumne ka bahot shok hai, vo jyada der tak ghar mai nhi tikti "

Where Abhijeet who was alreay turned towards him after hearing his comment gets embraased that he heard his complaint & Daya looked at Abhijeet in smile " lo boss tumhari ye problem bhi solve ho gai "

Abhijeet told to Aalok " nhi uncle aisi bat nhi hai aap mujhe galat mat samjhiye main toh bas..."

Aalok in smile " It's ok beta, maine tumhe galat nhi samjha, bahot suna hai maine tumhare bare mai mujhe pora bharosa hai (looking at Riya) tum meri beti ko kuch nhi hone denge, bahot pyar karte hai hum Riya se aur isliye shayad thodi jiddi hai, thodi bat'meeziya karti hai, par bahot pyari hai meri beti "

Abhijeet didnt knew but Aalok's words really touched his heart, he was thinking that Aalok really trust him & Acp sir too atleast for their trust he could that although he was always ready to save people & do his duty with loyality but this time Aalok's trust on him made him smile & he forget that he was protecting his bat'ammez angel, now his mission was to protect his daughter who really loves his daughter and at any cost he would save her from those criminals...

Abhijeet assured him in confident tone " dont worry uncle main aap ki beti ko kuch nhi hone dunga aur (looking at Riya) jid ko todna mujhe achhse aata hai aap ki beti ab vahi karegi jo main kahoonga "

Where Aalok smiled at him and gets relaxed from his side...

Acp moved towards Aalok " Aalok hum ab chalte hai waise maine use samjha toh diya hai hope tumhari beti man jaye, aur tum aur Meghna bhi use phir se samjha dena use kahi bahar mat jane dena waise tumhare ghar ke bahar toh security hai hi aur Abhijeet rahega toh koi sawal hi nhi hai lekin phir bhi khyal rakhna "

Acp told Abhijeet " Abhijeet hum ab chalte hai, Freddy tumhe kal bureu ke bad join karega "

Abhijeet nodded his head in yes with " sir "

With this all moved from there where Daya stopped and whispered to Abhijeet in teasing way " Abhi tumhari bat'meez angel ka sirf khayal hi rakhna ok "

Abhijeet glared at him after knowing his intention behind his words where Daya instantly moved from there with " all the best boss " & Abhijeet nodded his head in smile on his buddy's behaviour...

As soon as all left from there Abhijeet took deep breath & turned towards Riya with smirky smile " now what will you do " where Riya understand his meaning with his look & gave him look like " I will show you what can I do "

Abhijeet just nodded her head in smile & while ignoring her look turned in officer mood & asked Aalok " waise uncle yaha kitne servents kam karte hai matlab aap unko lekar sure toh hai na unka koi criminal record nhi hai na "

Aalok " haan maine pehle se hi cheke kar ke phir unhe kam pe rakha tha toh hume unse koi khatra nhi hai, vo hamare yahan salon se yaha kam kar rahe hai "

Abhijeet " thik hai uncle...kafi rat ho gai aap log jake so jaiye "

Meghna in caring tone " kya matlab beta ke so jaiye, tum kya yaha aise hi rahoge kya, humne tumhare liye pehle se hi ek room saaf kar ke rakha hai (ponting towards room) vo vaha upar Riya ka room hai uske right main tumhara room hai...tumhe koi bhi takleef nhi hogi "

Where Abhijeet in low tone to but intentially saying to Riya who was standing beside him " tumhare sath rahunga toh takleet toh hogi hi "

Where Riya heard this & looked at him with anger only to him " oh hello...tumhe kisi ne nhi bola yahan rukne k liye samjhe "

Riya while turning towards her mom " mom aap ne vo room kyun diya hai inhe (looking at Abhijeet in saracstic tone) ye yaha bhi reh sakte hai neche wale room mai "

Meghna replied " vo isliye beta ke main tumhe achhe se janti hoon kabhi bahar jane ki sochi na bina bataye toh Abhijeet tumhe jane na de isliye vo usi room mai rahega is that clear..."

Where Abhijeet winked at her and Riya in anger " Fine ! mai ja rahi hoon sone mujhe bahot neend aa rahi hai, Good night " with this she moved towards her room...

Aalok " Meghna main bhi jata hoon tum Abhijeet ko uska room dekha do aur dekho use kisi aur cheez ki jarurat hai kya "

Meghna nodded at him in yes & while showing his room moved (where Abhijeet completely surprised about their caring nature towards him) " chalo main tumhe tumhara room dekha deti hoon aur haan beta tum Riya ki bat ka bura mat manna vo aisi hi hai "

Abhijeet while walking with her on staircase " arey nhi aunty mujhe bura nhi laga it's ok "

They reached at room where Meghna opened the door, the room was indeed huge & beautiful " ye raha tumhara room kisi bhi cheez ki jarurat ho toh bejhijak bata dena aur (looking at left side) ye Riya ka room hai, madam ko kabhi kabhi rat ko bhi ghumne ka shok hai so tum please..."

Abhijeet replied in smile " dont worry aunty "

Meghna slightly opened the door and peeped inside where she was sleeping peacefully " so gai " turning towards Abhijeet " main chalti hoon thik hai "

Abhijeet nodded & she moved from there where Abhijeet moved inside after changing in night suit coz he's cloths was already shifted there by servent and after this he jumped on the bed in tired and after sometime he also slept...

* * *

 **A/N** : Friends next chap will be on Tarika, meet u on saturday :)


	9. Chapter 9 : Tarika's feeligs

**A/N** : Sorry friends for late update coz I was not well from last 3 days still i'm feeling weakness hope u understand :) Here is the update :)

* * *

 **In bureau...**

At morning our all officers were busy in their respective works where Acp sir was present in his cabin and Daya & Purvi were present on their desk and Freddy & Pankaj as always busy in talking and arguments...

At the same time Tarika entered in bureau with file with small smile while looking here and there, of course she was searching for her love, her life, her way of happiness, her ray of hope & what not but her only "Abhijeet"...but he was not there who made her smile only with his presence, his charming smile which made her whole day bright...her smiled vanished when she didnt find him there...

Where all were already looking towards her as soon as she entered, Daya noticed her smiley face when she entered but her vanished smile too when she didnt find Abhijeet and he understood her state of mind as being her friend too, he was also really feeling bad for her but he could not help her but he could make her understand...

Freddy noticed her when she was scanning whole bureau for Abhijeet, he moved towards her with naughty smile to ask her although he knew that whom she was searching but he really played good role in AbhiRika's relation...

Freddy asked her in naughty tone " Kya bat hai dr. Tarika, kise dhond rahi hai aap ? waise main aap ko bata du dr. Tarika ki Abhijeet sir yaha nhi hai "

Where all were smiling at their convo & Daya looked at Freddy with dispoint smile while nodding his head...

Tarika replied him with fake smile " lekin mai...main kaha kise dhund rahi hoon, main toh bas Acp sir ko ye report dene aai thi "

Freddy with his style " Achha ! Mujhe toh laga aap Abhijeet sir ko dhoond rahi hai (intentially) isliye aap ko bata ne aaya tha ki Abhijeet sir kaha hai par koi bat nhi..."

With this Freddy was moving from there where Tarika stopped him with " waise Freddy sir, hai kahan Abhijeet "

Freddy turned towards Tarika with smile where she looked down when she find Freddy was smiling at her...

Freddy replied her with teasing smile " kyun dr. Tarika aap toh bas report dene aai thi na, toh Abhijeet sir ke bare main kyun poch rahi hai aap "

Tarika felt embrassed but still her blushing smile was present on her face only at his name, really not only his presence but his name also enough for her to made her smile, to lighten the moment...

Where Freddy told her with smile " Abhijeet sir ek case ke silsile mai bahar gaye hai aur jab tak vo case solve nhi hoga vo nhi aanewale "

She really felt sad at this and sad smile appeared on her face and after nodding her head she moved towards Acp sir's cabin and giving him report she came out from the cabin and was moving towards exit where Daya stopped her...

Daya while getting up " Tarika (she turned towards him) ruko ek minute "

Tarika stopped and Daya moved towards her with " Tum abhi free ho "

Tarika replied him " haan, kyun ? "

Daya " vo kuch bat karni thi "

Tarika " haan toh bolo "

Daya " yahan nhi, canteen chalte hai "

Tarika just nodded her head in confused thinking what was the matter that he dont wanted to talk in front of all...

Daya told Freddy " Freddy (he turned towards Daya) main thodi der mai aata hoon sir poche toh bata dena, main jaldi aa jaunga thik hai "

Freddy replied " thik hai sir "

 **At CID canteen...**

With this both Tarika and Daya moved from the bureau towards CID canteen, they reached there and after offering coffee they seat on corner table...the weather had turned little cloudy and looking fresh but for Tarika it was looking gloomy atmosphere without Abhijeet...if Abhijeet was there with them she would definitely gonna enjoy this moments with him and would be happy with him but he was not there...but she was thinking...really she gonna enjoy with him, would be happy with him no, not at all, might be she will happy but not completely cause the point is that he dont love her so does it make difference he was with her or not with her...but in love it dosent matter feeling your love from the bottom of heart is also love that she will do always...

Where waiter came there to gave their coffee and after placing their coffee he left from there...

Daya looked at Tarika's gloomy face, she was looking lost so Daya called her to bring back her in present " Tarika "

Tarika jerk and looked towards him with " haan Daya kuch kaha tumne, sorry maine suna nhi "

Daya replied " it's ok maine abhi tak kuch kaha nhi (she looked down) ye coffee lo "

They were silently sipping their coffee, both were looking lost, were thinking in other way but about the same person Abhijeet...Daya looked at her again while sipping coffee and stopped cause still she was looking lost he placed his mug on the table and proceed to talk...

Daya in straight tone " Tarika (she looked up at him) main gol gol bate nhi karna chata isliye sedhe point pe aata hoon (he paused and uttered) tum ye kya kar rahi ho ? Kyun kar rahi ho ? "

Tarika in confused tone " kya matlab Daya ? Main kuch samjhi nhi ? "

Daya replied " Tarika tumhe leke Abhi bahot pareshaan ho raha hai "

Tarika " kya ? I mean kyun ? "

Daya replied her " tum aaj behosh ho gai thi na ? "

Tarika just nodded her head in yes where Daya told her in calm tome " tumhe pata hai tumhare sirf behosh hone se vo kitna pareshaan ho gaya, use ab bhi lagta hai ki tum use bat ko leker pareshaan ho, vo sochta hai ki tum uski vajah se khud ko takleef pahoncha rahi ho (he sighed) dekho Tarika main janta hoon tum Abhijeet se bahot pyar karti ho (she looked at him with shocked, her eyes immediately turned teary Daya noticed it and told her) Tarika mera irada tumhe rulane ka ya takleef pahonchane ka nhi hai par... "

Tarika inturrupt him with teary tone " tumhe ye sab kaise pata "

Daya replied in obvious tone " tumhe kya lagta hai vo ye bat mujhe nhi batayega, Abhi se pehle maine hi bat ki thi ki vo tumse pyar karta hai ya nhi ye jan ne ke liye, tab usne mujhe sab kuch bata diya, maine bhi use samjhaya tha par (he sighed) phir maine hi use bola ki vo tumhe sab kuch saf saf bata de taki bad mai tum dono ko jyada takleef na ho, jyada dukh na ho "

Tarika in teary soft tone " par ab main kya karu Daya, mujhe toh us se pyar ho gaya, mujhe uske alawa kuch nhi dekhta jab se usne mujhe se kaha hai ki vo mujhe se pyar nhi karta ye bat mai chahkar bhi accept nhi kar pa rahi hoon, achha hota main use ye sab nhi batati kam se kam jhoti hi sahi mere Dil ko tassali toh hoti ki vo mujh se pyar karta hai ab (in helpness tone) main us se pyar karti hoon is mai meri kya galti..."

Where Daya replied " galti toh uski bhi nhi hai na Tarika "

Tarika thought he was right so told him with in dreamy teary smile " haan Daya tum sahi keh raho ho, galti toh uski bhi nhi hai usne thodi mujh se kaha tha ki mujh se pyar karo, ye galti toh mere dil ki hai jo uspe aa gaya, per kehte na dil sirf achhi wali galtiya hi karta hai jis se kisi ko takleef nhi hoti aur ispe hamara jor thodi chalta hai vo toh bas apni manmaniya hi karta rehta hai isliye use Abhijeet se pyar ho hi gaya, vo toh itna achha hai ki usne na kaha phir bhi main us se nafrat nhi kar sakti, naraj nhi ho sakti, uspar ghussa nhi ho sakti bas use khush dekhna chahti hoon phir uski khushi mere sath ho ya kisi aur ke sath bas vo khush rahe (in teary tone like a kid) tum Abhijeet ko jarur batana Daya ki main usse naraj nhi hoon, nahi mujhe bura laga uski baton ka, meri vajah se kabhi koi takleef nhi hogi, use koi pareshaani nhi hogi "

Where Daya was silently listening her each and every word in which so much love was present for Abhijeet though she was saying she was not felt bad but her heart is bearing so much pain where Daya told her in calm tone to relax her " dekho Tarika, Abhi k dil mai tumhare liye pyar hai ya nhi ye mai nhi janta main bas itna janta hoon ki agar vo tumse pyar karta hai toh vo khud tumhe aakar bata dega waise bhi tum hamesha uske sath rahi ho isliye usne kabhi is bare mai seriously socha nhi hoga shayad tum se dur hokar use tumhare pyar ka ehsaas ho jaye par phir bhi is bat ko jyada seriously mat lena kyunki usne mujhe saf saf bata diya tha ki vo tum se pyar nhi karta isliye koi ummed mat rakhna ye meri sirf salah hai ek dost hone ke nate main nhi chahta tumhe bad mai jyada takleef ho toh please ab tum aapne aap ko takleef mat do tum janti ho na use vo khud ko guilty manta hai phir aur main use aise nhi dekh sakta tum use thoda space do taki vo tumhare pyar ko samjh sake, ho sakta hai vo sach mai tum se pyar karne lage "

Tarika replied him in smile " bhagwan kare tumhari bat sach ho Daya ki vo mujh se pyar karne lage "

Daya replied in smile " ab ye toh bhagwan ko hi pata hai "

Suddenly Daya's cell started ring so he picked up with " haan Freddy...thik main aa raha hoon bas thodi der mai " with this he cut the call and told Tarika " mujhe jana hoga Tarika, aapna khyal rakhana (in smile) aur aap ne pyar pe bharosa karo, tum ne sachhe dil se use pyar kiya hai toh Abhi tumhare pas laut ke jarur aayega "

With this he left from there leaving smiling Tarika behind him and giving her new hope, where Daya stopped far from her and looked at her with sad face and murmured to himself thinking about his past experience " par kabhi kabhi sachhe pyar karne walon ko bhi aapna pyar nhi milta Tarika "

With this he completely left from there towards bureau where Tarika also left from there after sometime towards lab...

* * *

 **A/N** : Thank u so much friends for ur precious reviews, hope u'll keep supporting :) so friends kya lagta hai ki kya hoga ;) will update soon :)


	10. Chapter 10 : Abhi's fans

**A/N** : Thanks friends for your continues support be with me always ^_^ it's light fun filled chap with our ABHI ;)

* * *

 **In Riya's Home...**

Our senior inspector Abhijeet was now turned workholic as always, he was doing his duty with extreame seriousness while instructing security guards who were standing infront of in row and listening carefully and obeying his every order...

Where Riya was also ready to irritate her Charlie cause she had decided to herself that she's not going to listen her Charlie's any single word, so she was also doing her job very well but unaware about that her Charlie is CID's senior inspector who handle the most wanted criminals like they are his pupets then for him handling a beautiful girl is as simple as he spins his gun...

Riya slowly came out from her room and peeped inside Abhijeet's room, he was not presnt there so she murmured to herself " ye Mr. Charlie kaha gaya (annoyingly) jaha bhi gaya ho par mera kam toh aasan ho gaya "

Riya closed the room's door and looked down where hall was looking empty, she looked at her father's room and confirmed that he was also not present might be he was in office so she came down and was searching for her mother who was present in kichen and giving instructions to cook, she smiled while thinking that no was here to stop her so she hurridly moved towards main door and was about to step out but she find her Mr. Charlie was standing there to welcome her who was giving instructions and at the same time talking with someone on mobile, she hide herself and murmured " uff ye Charlie toh lagta hai mere hi welcome ke liye khada hai "

Riya was thinking that how to get out of this home without nocing by Abhijeet suddenly she got an idea and victory smile appered on her face she instantly moved towards backside of home where her bad luck, she find there also some security guards were present, her face turned gloomy but still she moved while thinking she will handle those security guards by giving any reasons cause by any means she just wanted to go outside, she dont like or cant seat in home all day it's make her bored but for her main target is anyhow but escape from Abhijeet's eyes...

So Riya started moving from there while looking at her back to know her Charlie is coming or not, she was continusly looking at her backside but found no one so she turned and as soon as she turned she bumped with Abhijeet who was standing there in front of her and looking at her with angry eyes...

Riya somehow balanced herself from falling down and looked at him with shocked and irritate look but Abhijeet was looking at her with his famous fiery eyes which was enough to scare criminals...she looked in his chocolaty eyes and for few seconds just lost in his ever expressive eyes but looked down instantly at his intensity of eyes...

Abhijeet asked her in stern tone " kaha ja rahi ho "

Riya looked at him and looked down instantly she didnt knew but didnt have that much courage to look in his fiery eyes, she didnt know why but she was scaring and shivring where Abhijeet felt that she got scared and felt little bad where she answered her him in low but confident tone while looking in his eyes " muj...mujhe bahar jana hai "

Abhijeet gave her 'dont care look' but still asked to know " kya kam hai "

Riya replied in angry tone " tumse matlab "

Where Abhijeet thought " abhi toh dar rahi thi sukhe patte ki tarh aur abhi aa gai vapis apni line pe bat'meez angel "

Abhijeet nodded his head and in anger stepped towards her where she again gets scared and took a back step her heartbeat raising, she closed her eyes tightly where he smiled at her innocence and told her in cold tone " tumhari har bat se mujhe matlab hai samjhi, toh achha hoga chupchap jo poocha uska javab do kunki meri izzazat ke bagair tum yaha se bahar nikalna toh dur aisa soch bhi nhi sakti "

At this Riya answered him instantly in scare , her eyes were still closed " mai...main mere friends se milne ja rahi hoon, it's important "

Abhijeet asked " and what's important in this ? "

Riya opened her eyes and replied in anger " listen Mr. Charlie, it's none of your buisness "

Where Abhijeet again gets angry and cut her in staright rude tone " tum nhi ja sakti " where he felt that she was going to say something so before she would speak he told her " itna hi important hai toh tum aapne friends ko ghar bula sakti ho par tum bahar nhi ja sakti and that's final "

Riya stamped her foot forcely in anger which cause her pain in her leg and she instantly held her leg where Abhijeet laughed at her and she glared at him where he told her in teasing tone while moving close to her with " iski aadat dal lo ab jab tak main yaha hoon samjhi (winking) Miss bat'tmeez angel "

With this Abhijeet was moving from there but stopped and turned towards her and told her in strict and cold tone about her escaping drama " ye pehli aur aakhri bar hona chahiye "

Abhijeet was still stopping there which means she have to go inside, she looked at him and understood his meaning and went inside while grumbling and removing her mobile from her jeans pocket to call her friends where Abhijeet also left from there while nodding his head in smile...

After sometime her all friends came in her home of course after passing from security check...now all were asking her so many questions which was making noise polution there where her Riya's mother also came out after hearing their shout but moved towards her room while nodding her head cause it was not new from her where Riya shout in loud tone while placing her hands on ears " sttttoooopppp it guuuyyss "

At this all stopped...all girls were freezed at their place not because of Riya's shout but because of our Hero, handsome hunk Senior Inspector Abhijeet who just came out from his room and was moving down to know what's going on where his hairs bouncing on his forehead while walking on staircase...indeed looking so handsome and dashing as always in grey coat, blue shirt and jeans...where Riya followed girls gaze confusingly at their behaviour and found her Charlie was coming...

At the same time Freddy and Tarika also came there and shocked looking at them like this, both stepped inside with surprising look and stopped beside Riya and start looking in the direction of girls with confused face where Freddy found his deary Abhijeet sir is coming and he got the idea about girls behavoiur and nodded his head in smile, cause many times he had experienced this that his both seniors are very popular in girls...where Tarika still looking confused...

Abhijeet noticed Freddy and Tarika, he gets confused at Tarika's arrival but he thought he will ask later and again shifted his gaze at girls and he was about to put his last step on floor but he stopped there confunsingly looking at girls like this, he looked at his back but no one was present there cause they were looking at his direction, he slowly moved towards Riya and stood either side of her and asked looking at girls " in ladkiyon ko kya ho gaya hai ? (Winking) ya ye bhi tumhari tarha pagal hai "

Riya while shrugging her shoulders answered him " I dont know " but after realising his second sentence fumed in anger and glared at him with " tumne mujhe pagal kaha "

Where Freddy and Tarika heard their convo Freddy smiled naughtyly but Tarika felt jalous looking at Riya cause he was standing close to her and the way Abhi was talking with her seeming he knew her very well...

Where Abhijeet moved towards girls ignoring Riya and snapped his hand in front of them " what happen girls " at this all girls came out from Abhi's dreamland and moved towards him in excitment to hug him where he gets shocked and make safe and sound distance from them to save himself from girls " hey ek ek minute, stop " at this all girls stopped cause they didnt want to missbehave with their Hero...

Sakshi looking at Abhijeet in shock " se...sr ins Abhijeet " Abhijeet smiled nodding his head...

Aaliya again " arey nhi yaar the sr. Ins. Abhijeet " Abhijeet got confused while thinking what's new in this...

Trisha while putting her hands on her cheeks " o...m...gggg my handsome " Abhijeet gave shy smile at her...

Neha moving towards Abhijeet " come on yaar, he is my charming prince " Abhijeet gave his charming smile at her

Zoya in annoying but in lovely tone " not your my friend, he is mine " Abhijeet's eyes widened in shock at this and he conclude that all girls are mad like his bat'tmeez angel but he dont know that they are madly fall in love with Sr. Ins. Abhijeet...

Where Riya completely stunned at her place and looking at them with cute pout and in little jalous where Tarika also shocked hearing their comments for her Abhi and felt jalous, she was about to say something but Riya speak " hello, why are you all behaving like this hunh and what was that ? "

Where Trisha replied " Riya, tu hat yaar we are his fans " with this she concentrat on Abhi where Riya gets angry...

Sakshi while forwarding her hand " one autograph please "

Neha while removing her cell " and selfi with me pleaseeeee "

Aaliya moved towards him with pleading eyes " I want to hug you please please please "

Zoya with smirk " can I kiss you on your cheek "

This was the limit for Tarika and Riya and especially for Abhijeet whose eyes widened in extreame shock and he felt really embrassed and uncomfortable...

Where all girls were pleading him with their extra sweet talks " please please just one please "

Abhijeet thinks a lot to say yes or no after all he is one who always makes distance from girls because of his personal experience with girls, he looked at Tarika and Riya who were looking jalous and angry, he looked at Freddy who just shrugged his shoulders with 'it's your problem' look and at last Abhijeet agree with small smile after all they were his fans and he dont want to hurt them, dont want to break their heart being so humble person and also cause seeming those girls were not going to leave him easily, he just nodded his head in yes where all gets so happy and excited and about to lung on him where he stopped them with " ek ek please " where one by one took his autograph and selfi with him and hugged him too now it was Zoya's turn she hugged him and lightly kissed on his cheek...

Where Riya and Tarika was standing there with open mouth and was burning in jalous and anger, Riya angrily moved towards Abhijeet and seperate Zoya from him with " what are you doing Zoya ? " where Tarika really thanked Riya for this that at last she separete them...

Where Trisha replied in annoying tone " tu nhi samjhegi yaar, he is so cute " at this she was about to drew herself where Riya held her...

Their non stop admiring process for Abhijeet was going on where Abhijeet whispered to Riya in teasing tone " kya aap apni doston ko aap ne room mai le jana pasand karegi "

Riya looked at him and replied " fine, ja rahi hoon & dont you dare to disturb me Mr. Charlie " with this Riya told her friend to move from there where those all girls left towards Riya's room half hertedly while waving at Abhi bye and giving flying kiss to Abhi where Abhi smiled and waved his hand at them..

As soon as they left Abhi really gets angry on Riya especially the word she was using from the time she met him 'Charlie' but sighed in releif at last he safe from her friends... Tarika also heard the word 'charlie' but got confused where Freddy was looking at Abhijeet with naughty smile where Abhijeet felt really uncomfortable and replied " kya hai, aise kyun dekh rahe ho "

Freddy replied in teasing " ku...kuch nhi sir main toh bas aise hi dekh raha tha ki ho kya raha hai "

Abhijeet thuoght he is going to trapped now so ordered Freddy to check once outside that all is ok or not for escaping from this embrassing situation...Freddy nodded his head in yes with smile and moved from there leaving Abhirika alone...

* * *

 **A/N** : how's it guys did u enjoy this hope u did ;) next chap will be with our AbhiRika if I get reviews will update soon so review and see u soon :)


	11. Chapter 11 : AbhiRika

**A/N** : Hi friends, I'm so happy that my story got 100+ reviews ^_^ really thanks to each & every reviwer for their precious reviews and silent viewers too if possible do review guys just type 1 alphabet on name's place and write what u felt about story n post, that's it ;) btw thanks for reading n reviweing guys keep supporting :)

 **Guest** : Thanks for review & keep supporting :)

 **Guest** : Thanks for review, keep supporting :)

 **J** : Thanks for review but this story will revolve around AbhiRika & AbhiRiya only ;)

 **abhiii** : Thanks for review & keep supporting :)

 **HIDEnSEEK 06** : Thanks for review yaar that u again gets interested in this story ^_^ yes Tarika ji is jalous let's see what happens ;)

 **Guest** : Thanks for your suggestion but this is not story's theme :) btw thanks for review n keep supporting :)

 **Mr. Bindas** : hey u r my 100th reviewer thanks for review & here is your most awaited chap ;)

 **Tessa** : Glad to know that u find that chap cute n u loved it ^_^ hmm why Riya is jalous ye toh story padhke hi pata chalega & u r right the theme of story is coming ;) Thanks for review n keep supporting :)

 **Piya** : Thanks for review & keep supporting, hmm AbhiRika ek toh honge but... ;)

 **Jayaabhi, broken angel, sweety & Guddi abhirika fan** : although I missed your reviews on last chap but still replying cause completed 100 reviews of my 1st story so thanks for supporting hope u do this time :)

Sorry if I forget someone's name do tell me :)

* * *

 **In Riya's Home...**

Abhijeet thuoght he is going to trapped now so ordered Freddy to check once outside that all is ok or not for escaping from this embrassing situation...Freddy nodded his head in yes with smile and moved from there leaving Abhirika alone...

As soon as Abhi got free Tarika asked him instantly her first question about Riya and why she called him charlie " Abhijeet vo ladki kon thi, jis se tum bate kar rahe the aur usne tumhe charlie kyun bulaya "

Abhijeet replied in smile " ye vahi ladki hai Riya...and he told about case "

Where she nodded her head and asked feeling jalous " aur vo tumhe charlie kyun bula rahi thi "

Abhi was about to say why she called him charlie but stopped and asked her like a kid " pehle ye batao tum hasogi toh nhi na "

Tarika replied " kyun...(he looked at her with please where she nodded her head in smile looking at him like this) achha thik hai nhi husungi, promise ab batao "

Abhijeet told her whole story as aoon as he complited his story Tarika brust out in laugh where Abhi gets angry at Tarika but her smile, her laugh made her to forget all and he gets lost looking at her and he also smiled with her...she was smiling, laughing whole hearitly first time from that day...didnt know but he really liked her smile, he really felt relaxed and lovely looking at her like this...

Abhijeet with fake anger " tumne promise kiya tha Tarika "

Tarika while controling her laugh replied " sorry Abhijeet, par kahi na kahi vo sahi hai "

Abhijeet in anger " kya Tarika tum bhi aisa bol rahi ho, kya main sach mai aisa karta hoon "

Tarika in confused tone " tum bhi matlab, aur kisne kaha "

Abhijeet replied in annoying tone " Daya, aur kon aisa kahega, usne bhi aisa hi kaha "

Where Tarika replied with smile in flow " haan toh sahi hai, kunki hum dono hi tumhe, tumse jyada achhe se jante hai (in jealous tone) par tumne un ladkiyon ko tumhe kiss kyun karne diya "

Abhi raised his one eyebrow and asked her " kyun tumhe bura laga "

Tarika replied in flow " obviously ye toh sirf mera right..."

At this Tarika stopped realising what she said in flow and looked at him who was looking at her, she looked down instantly where both started feeling little uncomfortable and akwardness came between them, so they start looking here and there where Abhi asked her to break the silence " tu..tum yahan kyun aai thi...I mean kuch kam tha ? "

Tarika nodded her head in no and replied him with small smile and in soft tone " nhi, kuch kam nhi tha...bas tum se milne aai thi "

Abhi looked directly in her eyes where love is overflowing from her beautiful eyes for him, her eyes were full of love with tinge of tears which were ready to came out at any moment...Tarika looked down cause she dont want to show her teary eyes to him, dont want to hurt him or made him feel guilty...

Abhi asked her in soft tone " kyun ? "

Tarika replied in wet tone still looking down " pata nhi "

 **Kabhi tum bhi jid kar liya karo milne ki...**

 **Hamesha main hi karu ye jaruri toh nhi..!**

Where Abhi realised her wet tone, he knew that she was crying, her eyes are teary but she was hiding it...but he was not understanding what to do, cause whenever he talk with her didnt know but her eyes gets teary always...

Abhi in soft tone called " Tarika "

Tarika instantly inturupt him without looking at him cause if she would stop there for few minutes more she will cry at any moment and she dont want to cry in front of him again " main chalti hoon Abhijeet, bas tumse milne aai thi "

With this Tarika started moving towards main door while wiping her tears which was she controlling from last few minutes...

 **Main phir bhi tum ko chahungi...**

 **Main phir bhi tum ko chahungi...**

Where Abhi was looking at her painfully who was going while crying, he didnt knew but really felt bad, he felt like that she was going away from him, he wanted to stop her but seems his voice is not supporting him...

 **Is chahat mai mar jaungi...**

 **Main phir bhi tum ko chahungi...**

With so much courge and fight with himself at last he uttered in strong but lovely tone, the ever beautiful name " Tarika "

As soon as Tarika heard her name she stopped, wiped her tears and turned towards him with smile " haan "

Abhi looked at her and instantly ran towards her and hugged her tightly resting his head on her shoulder where Tarika was standing in complete shock at his behaviour, at this sudden hug although she was really happy that he himself hugged her but at the same time she was also concerned towards him...

Tarika slowly wrapped her arms around his back and asked her in soft tone while rubbing his back " Abhi...Abhijeet kya hua "

Abhi hugged her more tightly where Tarika felt his grip around her where he replied in low tone " I'm sorry, Tarika "

This was another shock for her that why he was saying sorry to her, she was really thinking what made him to say sorry, why he hugged her, she was not understanding anything...

Tarika asked while rubbing his back " kyun Abhijeet, sorry kyun bol rahe ho tum "

Abhijeet didnt answered her but just nodded his head in no still hugging her where Tarika asked him in soft tone " Abhijeet "

At this Abhi slowly seperate himself from her in smile and turned towards other side with " ba...bas aise hi...main tumhe bahot pareshaan karta hoon na aur tum mujhse naraj bhi ho jati ho "

Tarika replied in smile at his explanation at last she felt relaxed from her side about him that why he said sorry " tum mujhe kabhi pareshaan nhi karte Abhijeet aur aisa kabhi sochna bhi mat ki main tumse kabhi naraj ho jaungi "

Abhijeet turned towards her with smile " sach "

Where she nodded her head in yes with " main chalti hoon "

Abhi stopped her with " Tarika vo sirf meri fans thi aur tum meri dost ho, tumhari jagah koi nhi le sakta...(she looked down in embrassment and about to move from there where Abhi said) ruko tumhe Freddy chod aayega " she was about to protest but in mean time he called Freddy and told him to drop Tarika at her home and cut the call...

Tarika got confused at his behaviour cause he himself looking like a confused kid who confused about him, about his feelings " ek taraf meri parvah karta hai aur kehta hai meri jagah koi nhi le sakta aur dusri taraf mujhe dost kehta hai " with these confused thoughts she again started walking towards main door while thinking what's wrong with him, why he was behaving like this...where Freddy meet her outside and she went with him still thinking about Abhijeet...

Where Abhijeet was talking to himself while fairing his hands in his hairs " ye mere sath kya ho raha hai, ek taraf mujhe uska rona achha nhi lagta aur dusri taraf kahi na kahi vo meri vajah se hi ro rahi hai...kahi main bhi us se " but he jerked his head because of his stupid mobile's ringtone, he picked up the call with seriousness and his thoughts fade away like that those thoughts dosent exist...

* * *

 **A/N** : Abhi still looking confused about Tarika let's see what happen, to know stay tuned :)

Come on AbhiRika fans if u r reading it do review ur image not going to spoil if u review on this story being AbhiRika fan haha just kidding ;) but do review guys will post next chap on tuesday cause next chap is ready :)


	12. Chapter 12 : let's talk about ABHIJEET

**A/N** : Thank you so much my lovely reviewers but specially silent reviewers who 1st time review on this fic thank u so much I'm so happy and please keep supporting with your reviews ^_^ it's encourages a lot *_*

 **abhiii, janki, X, suva, Akash, Maya, Avaya, Rajeswari** : Thanks for review and keep supporting :)

 **Guest** : oops aap ke pas words nhi hai is cutie story ko bayan karne k liye hehe ;) here is the update :)

 **Guest** : yup u r fan of my story it's great compliment for me thank u so much ^_^ hey but from now review on this story & here is the update :)

 **Asis** : yup ! Omg u r my fan seriuosly hehe well thanks for this it's really great & precious compliment for me ^_^ yaar vo time aap longo ko review karne ke liye diya hota hai na isliye ek din ka gap toh banta hai ;)

 **Mr. Bindas** : arey yaar review karenge toh post bhi jaldi karungi na :)

 **Jayaabhi** : dont be sorry yaar but jab padhna tab review kar dena :) hmm Abhi is confused and about Riya likes Abhi or not iske liye toh story padhni padegi ;) Awww Glad to know that u enjoyed & loved Abhi's antics and his fans too that whole drama hehe ;) oh u loved this dialogue "kahi main bhi us se..." thanks ^_^

 **Tessa** : u also like this dialogue "kahi mein bhi usse..." very pleased to know that :) arey Tarika is Tarika na uski jagah kaise koi le sakta hai Abhi ke dil mai but...kuch bhi ho sakta hai ;)

 **piya** : thank you so much for liking previous chap :)

 **HidenSeek06** : Thanks for liking chap :)

* * *

 **In Riya's room...**

Riya was seating on her bed while cuddling pillow where her friends seating around her on bed, couch and on beanbag which was present there and was talking about their Hero the one and only Abhijeet where Riya really getting irritating on their talks from the time they entered in home...

Riya in irritate tone " guys what's wrong with you ? jab se aaye ho us Charlie k bare mai hi bat kar tahe ho "

Sakshi while protesting " hey hello dont call him Charlie ok "

Neha in agreed tone " exactly itne handsome bande ko tum Charlie bula rahi ho "

Aaliya " aur nhi toh kya, vo toh mera charming prince hai yaar "

Trisha " arey yaar uski bate nhi karenge toh kiski karenge "

Zoya said dreamily " vo toh Zoya ka Tiger hai yaar "

Where Neha replied while laughing " yeah right from ek tha Tiger hai na "

Zoya replied with smile " correct "

Riya while throwing pillow on Zoya angrily " what correct ? tiger aur vo Charlie..."

Zoya saved herself from pillow and told her while pointing " hey dont underestimate him ok vo Tiger ka samna bhi kar sakta hai, uska har ek case follow karti hoon ab 2 saal pehle ki hi bat hai usne Tiger ko bachaya tha trap se (in unbelivable tone) & you know what us Tiger ne uski jaan bachai I mean seriously that Tiger, that animal saved his life from that goon who was going to shoot him...and she told her the whole information and about case she got from the news...tab se use main Tiger bulati hoon (zoya asked her in angry tone) but tell me one thing why are you calling him Charlie "

Riya replied her in angry tone remembering her first meeting with him where her friends listening carefully " Charlie nhi bulau toh aur kya bulau use, ab kuch din pehle ki bat hai main ghar vapas aa rahi thi Sakshi se milne ke bad tab raste mai No entry ka board laga tha jo maine dekha nhi aur gadi galti se no entry area mai chali gai and my bad luck constable was also present there, he stopped me, mujhe jane hi nhi de raha tha aur phir hamara argument chalu ho gaya I really tried to make him understand but he didnt listen me and "

Aaliya asked her excitingly " phir kya hua "

Riya looked at her with surprise and replied her " phir kya aap ke charming prince ki entry hui "

Trisha in excitment in loud tone " wow ! Hero ki entry phir ? "

Riya replied looked at her with amaze and replied " yaar koi Hero wali entry nhi thi I thought he will help me so I told him the whole thing that what happened with me and you know what in this whole thing he didnt reply me not even react he was standing and staring at me like that Chalie Chaplins model, that's why I call him Mr. Charlie..."

Trisha inturupt her with " what ? he was staring at you lucky yaar I mean he never look at girl like this must you have something special in you...phir kya hua? "

Riya replied " phir kya jab bola toh kya bola pata hai, it was my fault that I dont know how to drive and mujhe gadi nhi chalani chahiye and us Charlie ne us constable ko bola ki bina fine bhare mujhe jane na de and vo constable bhi uski har bat man raha tha, pehli bar kisi ne Riya kapoor ki bat nhi mani "

Zoya replied in smile " obviously nhi manega tune intro jo diya hoga ki (immitating like Riya) I'm Aalok Kappor's daughter and bla bla bla right (Riya nodded her head in yes) but for your kind information Sr. Ins. Abhijeet kabhi kisi ki richness dekh ke bat nhi manta balki vo insan kaisa hai ye dekhar bat karta ha ya manta hai kyunki use rich ya poor is bat se koi matlab hi nhi hai and obviously vo constable mere Tiger ki bat toh manega hi na after all he is CID officer "

Riya " haan par tab ye bat mujhe pata nhi thi na "

Sakshi replied her making faces " but that's not fair yaar he was right you have to drive carefully agar accident ho jata toh (winking) cause we know your driving skills, it's your fault (with smile) he is so sweet and cute yaar (angrily) and you call him Charlie "

Riya replied protesting " hello koi sweet and cute nhi hai, vo bhi kuch kam nhi hai he call me with name 'bat'tmeez angel' and vo bhi mere top ko dekh ke jispe beautiful angel likha tha & you know what when I was correcting him what he told me "

Aaliya asked " what ? "

Riya in angry tone " that it is beautiful but you are bat'tmeez angel hunh attitude dekhane mai number 1 hai "

Neha chuckled and replied with smile " yeah vo toh hai but you know what usko suit karta hai par tujhe pata kab chala ki he is CID officer "

Riya " ye toh mujhe tab chala jab main us se tesri bar mili "

Zoya asked confusingly " but when and where you met him second time "

Riya replied with annoying face remembering her second meeting with him " in ice-cream parlour "

Trisha " wow ! Second entry of my Hero "

Riya replied nodding her head teasingly " yeah second entry of your Hero, par vahan bhi kuch kami nhi ki us Charlie ne mujhe irritate karne mai and she told about their ice-cream fight "

Trisha replied dremily " how cute yaar ! kash mai vaha hoti (restlessly) now tell me quick about your third meeting with him I'm so excited to hear, feeling like I'm listening story on my Hero "

Riya remembering her third meeting with her Charlie told " yahan mere ghar mai hi, vo bhi pori CID team ke sath, pata nhi kis bat ki jaldi thi sahab ko uski vajah se girti girte bach gai par thank god usine girne se bach liya, ek hi din mai 3 bar takrai main us Charlie se "

Zoya looking at Riya " wow ! how romantic yaar (where Riya glared at her where she told) koi aur ladki hoti toh...koi aur kya hum mai se hi koi hota na toh ab tak uske pyar mai pad jati but you.."

Her friends uttered simulataneously " too much attitude hunh " Riya looked at furious look...

Where Zoya told her " par dekha usine tumhe bachya na aur tum ho ki...forget it just tell me first why were you feeling jealous when I kiss him "

Riya replied in annoying tone " I was not feeling jealous "

Aaliya replied where Riya looked at her " you were and still you are feeling jealous "

Riya replied in irritate tone " I was not and still I'm not feeling jealous and why I will feel jealous yaar, vo toh bas tum log kuch jyada hi kar rahe the isliye "

Neha replied in naughty tone " sirf isiliye hi na ya phir koi aur bat hai "

Riya asked them in stiff tone " tum longo ko nhi lagta tum kuch jyada hi bol rahe ho "

Where Sakshi asked Riya while stopping them with " yaar bas karo abhi, waise Riya vo handsome tumhare ghar mai kaise hai (Riya glared at her on word handsome where Sakshi covering up with) I mean koi case investagate karne aaya hai kya "

Riya replied in annoying tone " tum log uska gungan gana band karoge toh mai kuch bolu na "

Aaliya replied while stopping her friends " ok ok no gungan guys, now you can tell us what's the matter ? Why those security guard's revolving around your home "

Riya told them the whole matter, what she knew about this case and why he is with her cause the actual matter she also dont know so she told them only what she knew and end her talk with " so he is my bodyguard "

Zoya " what ? Boduguard ? Then it must be something serious "

Aalia " yeah cause he is CID's Sr. Ins. Abhijeet who never handle such cases...I mean tumhara protection hi karna hota toh vo police ko keh dete hai na, isme CID ko kyun bulate "

Riya asked in confusion " what do yuo mean ? "

Neha replied " it's simple Sr. Ins. Abhijeet aise hi koi case handle nhi karta, jarur kuch bat hai jo abhi tak tujhe bhi nhi pata "

Riya replied in nervouness " so what do you think ? What will be the exact thing ? Mujhe darana band karo ab yaar "

Zoya replied in relaxed tone " chill yaar, dont worry "

Riya in shock " yaha tum log mujhe dara rahi ho and you are saying dont worry "

Where Aaliya replied to relax her " arey yaar uska matlab hai (proudly) jab Sr. Ins. Abhijeet khud tumhare sath hai toh tumhe darne ki kya jarurat hai "

Riya replied irritatingly " yaar stop using his title I know he is (stressing on each word) The Sr. Ins. Abhijeet, so you dont have to tell me again and again "

Zoya " see again you are feeling jealous "

Riya asked irritatingly " ab isme jealous hone wali kya bat hai yaar "

Aaliya replied in serious but cold tone with little anger " Riya you only know he is Sr. Ins. Abhijeet but you dont have the slightest idea about that how much he feel proud on himself that he work for country, for us, he never care about himself but he cares for others I mean vo apni jaan bhi de sakta hai kisi ko bachane ke liye phir chahe vo apna ho ya paraya, uska dost ho ya dushman, he is Cid officer do you know what it means...and you are saying it just title, for you it just title but for him it's his whole life "

Riya listening silently and felt little embrass and said in low tone looking down " I'm sorry, I didnt mean that "

Where her friends nodded her head in dispoint smile looking at her on her sensitive nature where Trisha replied in smile to lighten the moment " par vo jo kuch bhi ho yaar but (looking at Riya) you are so lucky, now I'm getting jalous of you "

Riya looked up at her and replied with confusion " and for what ? "

Trisha dreamily " cause he will be with you always everytime till the case get end, I mean always in front of your eyes yaar kahi pyar na ho jaye tujhe us se "

* * *

 **A/N** : hmm chapter end ho gaya, let's see what happen with Riya when her friends told her about Tarika ;) so guys agla chap bhi ready hai of course jst bcoz of your lovely reviews so do review fast & silent viwers too :) will update on thurseday ^_^


	13. Chapter 13 : about AbhiRika & Daya

**A/N** : ye kya yaar aap log phir se gayab ho gaye :( if I can give u updates regularly then u also have to review regurlarly yaar :( anyways thanks for those who reviewed on last chap stay tuned ^_^

* * *

 **In Riya's room...**

Trisha dreamily " cause he will be with you always everytime till the case get end, I mean always in front of your eyes yaar kahi pyar na ho jaye tujhe us se "

Riya's mouth opened at this and told them " Pyar aur vo bhi us Charlie se impossible and tum longo ko nhi lagta tum log kuch jyada hi deewani ho uske peche "

Neha replied " deewangi abhi dekhi kaha hai tune Riya hum toh sif uski bate kar rahe hai par uski ek fan ne uske pyar mai apni wrist par ABHI likh diya tha vo bhi knief se, use pane ke liye kidnap kar liya tha use (Riya looked at her with shock) toh tu soch sakti hai uske pyar mai koi ladki kis had tak ja sakti hai (in naughty tone) isliye tujhe bol rahe hai koi bhi ladki easily uske pyar mai pad jati hai aur ye uske liye koi badi bat nhi hai kyunki vo khush nasseb ladki kon hogi kya pata jis se vo pyar karega "

Sakshi replied with seriousness looking at Riya " may be that girl would be Cid's forensic expert Dr. Tarika "

Riya smiled after hearing her name " wow ! So beautiful name yaar 'Tarika' I mean felt like so many stars are sparkling suddenly "

Sakshi " yeah aur vo bhi toh kisi Star se kam nhi hai after all Abhijeet ke life ka ek khubsurat sitara hai Tarika "

Neha " hmm khud ki jaan de dega par usko kharoach tak aane nhi dega, ye pyar nhi toh aur kya hai yaar waise jaan toh vo sab ki bachata hai isme naya kuch nhi hai "

Trisha " par aur ek interesting bat bhi hai unke nam mai I mean dekho na Abhijeet ka nam A se shuru hota hai aur T pe khatam & same go with Tarika uska nam T se shuru hota hai aur A pe khatam "

Zoya replied with amaze look " right yaar kya observation hai tera (where Trisha give proud smile to her) see is se pata chalta hai ki bhagwan ne un dono ko ek dusre ke liye hi banaya hai, made for each other "

Aaliya with dreamy smile " yeah shayad un dono ki life bhi unke nam ki tarah hi ek dusre se shuru aur ek dusre pe hi khatam hoti hai, perfect match "

Riya looked at them with shocking eyes " yaar ek taraf tum sab us Charlie ko pasand karti ho aur dusri taraf tum usko kisi aur ke sath dekhar khush ho rahi ho tumko jealous feel nhi hota "

Sakshi replied in smile " Riya isme jealous feel hone wali kya bat hai "

Zoya " exactly hum uske fans hai, us se pyar karte hai jaruri thodi hai vo bhi humse pyar kare "

Aaliya with smile " right hume toh uski khushi se matlab hai na waise kitni sari ladkiya use pasand karti hogi toh vo kya sab se pyar karrga...agar vo dr. Tarika ke sath khush hai toh hum bhi khush hai after all hum uske fans hai aur dil se chahte hai ki vo khush rahe "

Riya asked to know " vo us se pyar karta hai kya ? "

Sakshi nodded her head in yes with " shayad "

Where Neha replied " yeah maine bhi kuch aisa suna hai yaar, shayad dost ho ya kya pata sach mai vo us se pyar karta ho (teasingly) but why are you asking about her you are not at all interested in him "

Riya replied after realising what she asked " yeah of course I'm not interested, I just asked wanted to know that's it, but where is she I mean tum logo ne use dekha hai kya ? kaisi dekhti hai "

Sakshi in disbelief " Riya thodi der pehle hi toh dekha tune "

Riya asked with confused " kab ? "

Sakshi replied in unbelivable " arey yaar thodi der pehle hi toh vo aai thi, (stressingly) tumhare ghar mai Riya (looking at all) aur tum me se kisine nhi dekha "

Zoya " what ? Kab ? Maine toh nhi dekha "

At the same time all girls replied " maine bhi "

Sakshi replied while understanding " hmm kaise dekho ge tum sab log toh The Sr. Ins. Abhijeet ko dekhne mai busy the I mean mai bhi thi but maine usko dekh liya tha shayad abhi bhi ho "

Trisha stood up and told them " wait main neeche hall mai dekhti hoon vo hai ya nhi "

Trisha left the room instantly and looked at the hall which was looking empty she move back to the Riya's room and told them sadly " shayad vo chali gai yaar "

At the same time servent came their with fresh juice for her friends where Trisha took that tray and told servent to leave and gave that juice glases one by one to her friends...

Where Riya asked restlessly taking glass " par tum log batao na yaar vo kaisi dekhti hai "

Sakshi stood up and while roaming in her room with juice glass replied where Riya looked up at her " hmm you are so interested hunh (Riya glared) ok ok, hum sab ne dekha hai, khubsurat hai "

Neha stood up and told her with smile " smart hai "

Trisha stood up and told her " intelligent hai "

Aaliya stood up and " stylish hai "

Zoya stood up and looked at her friends with proud smile " brave hai "

Where Riya was silently and curiously looking at her friends who were roaming in her room and telling everything to her about Tarika where Riya was looking at them one by one and trying to make Tarika's image in her mind on their every comments...

All girls looked at each other with smile while crossing their hands on chest and told looking at Riya " and the most important thing about her (where Riya didnt knew but got alert at this) might be Cid's forensic expert Dr. Tarika really loves The Sr. Ins. Abhijeet, haan par vo us se pyar karta hai ya nhi ye kisi ko nhi pata except one person "

Riya asked looking towards her friends " who ? "

Where her friends replied again one by one with so much drama, Neha " the one and only..."

Sakshi " Abhijeet's best friend "

Trisha " his brother "

Aaliya " his life "

Zoya " The Sr. Ins. Daya "

Riya asked still seating on bed looking at them with shock & in disbeilif " tum sab ko itna kaise pata hai ? "

Zoya moved towards Riya and sat beside her while putting her hand on her shoulder in proud & in teasing smile " tujhe kya lagta hai Riya hum uske fan aise hi hai, agar uske top 5 fans ko select karna ho na toh us list mai sirf humara nam hi hoga samjhi "

Riya looked at her and again they got busy in talking about Abhijeet where Riya was litstening like a story and Their talk will going on like this and evening time came, they didnt even know that how time passed only talking about him and making plans, laughing, loving, getting angry, irritate in short doing so much fun, after sometime they all moved towards gate and looked at Abhijeet who was talking on the phone in smile and laughing too seeming he must be talking with his buddy...

Zoya told Riya in naughty tone " Riya tujhe ek free advice deti hoon (looking at Abhi) mere tiger se bach ke rehna kunki uska bas chale toh vo tiger ko bhi apna gulam bana de sirf apni aankho se toh soch tujh par kya asar hoga "

Riya " what rubbish , use sirf mujh pe gussa karna aata hai "

Aaliya " abhi bhale hi tujhe ye bakwas lag raha hai lekin uska ye gussa hona tujh par kab pyar mai badal jayega tujhe pata bhi nhi chalega itna fluent & efficient hai vo "

Sakshi " hmm aakhir uska gussa aur uski aankhe bahot pyari hai, koi bhi ho kho jata hai uski aankho mai "

Where Riya looked at Abhijeet and remeber morning's incident when she get lost in his chocolaty eyes for few seconds, his smile, his chocolaty but fiery eyes flashing in font of her eyes, his anger on her, when he tease her and called her with 'miss bat'tmeez angel' when he hold her from falling & get lost for few seconds, her ice-cteam fight with him, her first meeting with him...every single thing was floating in front of her eyes like crystal clear water...

Neha snapped her hand in front of her with " hello, kahan kho gai "

At this Riya came back from trance and replied her ignoring " kuch nhi, kahi nhi khoi main "

Trisha looking at Abhijeet and replied her in teasing tone " hmm vo toh dekh raha hai "

At the same time Abhi looked at them while talking on phone where all girls gave him flying kiss and waved their hands to him to say bye where he also replied them in his charming smile while waving his hand...

All girls about to left from there where Zoya told Riya " tujhe hamara plan toh yad hai na ? "

Riya replied in smile " obviously yad hai, main jarur aaungi "

After this all left from there where Riya stopped and looked at Abhijeet while remembering her friend's words and she also left towards her room after sometime...

* * *

 **A/N** : so guys ab Riya ka kya plan hai ? Lekin aisa kuch hoga jis k liye Tarika ko aana padega thoda intejar karna padega ;) par ye hoga tabhi jab aap ke reviews aayenge ;)


	14. Chapter 14 : first attack

**A/N** : sorry late update na :( par manine chap likha hi nhi tha socha aap log review nhi karoge but 27 reviews on last chap, I'm very happy ^_^

 **Guest, Guddi abhirika fan, Guest, Piyas, Guest, Sani, Guest, Jiban, Prakash, Sonu, Guest, Raj, Guest, X, Baby, Puja, Akash, , Guest, ABHIRIKA JAI, piya, Daya purvi fan, Khushi, Sweety, HIDEnSEEK 06, Jayaabhi, Lavii** Thank u so much guys for this overwhelming response I'm really happy stay tuned and keep supporting with your precious reviews ^_^

 **Hidenseek** : hey sorry for using your lines hope u wont mind :)

* * *

 **In Riya's Home...**

At 8:00 PM In hall, Riya was standing in front of our dear Freddy sir cause Abhijeet was not present there, he went outside for other work for sometime where Riya from last 15 minutes was trying to make him understand that she will come in half our but he was not giving permission to her cause without Abhijeet's permission she cant go anywhere and this thing making her more irritate cause from few days she have to take permossion for every single thing...

Riya pleadingly " Freddy sir main bas aadhe ghante mai wapaa aa jaungi please na "

Freddy in normal tone " Riya main tumhe jane nhi de sakta "

Riya asked him " par kyun ? "

Freddy replied " kyunki pehle mujhe Abhijeet sir se poochna padega "

Riya told him " toh phir aap pochiye na unse "

Freddy nodde with " thik hai " with this he was about to remove his cell phone where Riya stopped him suddenly with " no no I mean aap unhe phone mat kijiye " (she murmured to herself) " agar is Charlie ko phone kiya toh vo mujhe jane nhi dega "

Freddy asked her confusingly " kya hua "

Riya replied covering up with " vo aap mujhe jane dijiye na main aa jaungi jaldi promise "

Freddy in tired tone " Riya, Abhijeet sir ne mujhe mana kiya hai tumhe akele bahar bhej ne se tum samjh kyun nhi rahi ho "

Riya in requesting tone " toh phir aap chaliye na mere sath "

Freddy nodding his head in no with " main nhi aa sakta, yad hai na parso kitni dant padi hum dono ko Abhijeet sir se "

Riya while making faces in low tone " haan us charlie ko sirf gussa karna hi toh aata hai hamesha mujhe dant'ta rehta hai meri bat bina sune "

 _ **Flashback...**_

 _At 10:00 AM Riya came out from her room and was searching for Abhijeet cause he was not present in his room so she moved towards hall but there also he was not present so while searching him she went outside in garden but there also only Freddy was present..._

 _Riya moved towards Freddy with " Excuse me sir "_

 _Where Freddy turned towards her and she asked him " aap Freddy sir hai na (he nodded his head in yes with smile) vo aap mujhe bata sakte hai Cha...she stopped instantly with thought " kya bol rahi hai Riya tujhe pata hai vo Charlie hai, baki sab ko thodi pata hai "_

 _Riya asked while looking here and there " vo Aap ke Abhijeet sir kaha hai "_

 _Freddy asked " kyun ? "_

 _Riya replied " mujhe unse bat karni thi "_

 _Freddy inform her with " lekin vo toh kisi kam se bahar gaye hai "_

 _Riya asked " kab tak aayenge "_

 _Freddy replied while shrugging his shoulders " kya pata, vo toh apni marzi ke malik hai " with this he laughed..._

 _Where Riya looked at him with serious look and Freddy stopped his laugh where she replied " thik hai, agar vo apni marzi ke malik hai toh main bhi apni marzi ki malik hoon " with this she moved towards the gate where Freddy looked at her who was going outside, Freddy followed her with " arey madam aap kaha ja rahi hai "_

 _Riya stopped and turned towards him with " Freddy sir, pehli bat toh ye ki mujhe mam mat bulaiye mera nam Riya hai "_

 _Freddy in soft tone " main janta hoon "_

 _Riya smiled at his soft nature and told him " ek bat batau aap na aap ke Abhijeet sir se jyada achhe hai "_

 _Freddy smile widened with " achha "_

 _Riya in smile " haan " with this she again proceed to move and Freddy again followed her till outside the gate with " Riya ruko, tum ja kahan rahi ho "_

 _Both stopped outside the gate and was talking about why and where she was going where Freddy telling her she cant go anywhere and like this their talk was going on for few minutes where at the same time Abhijeet came in car and stopped his car outside and came out from the car and moved towards them and stood beside them..._

 _Abhijeet in straight tone to Riya " tum yaha kya kar rahi ho ? (looking at Freddy) Maine mana kiya tha na Freddy (he nodded in yes) toh phir yaha kya kar rahe ho...maine kaha tha na..."_

 _With this he stopped and looked behind them on boundary wall where bullet was present...seems someone tried to shoot wheree Freddy and Riya was looking at him with confused face, he instantly told Riya in cold tone " Riya andar jao "_

 _Riya was saying someghing with " par main..."_

 _Abhijeet cut her in angry loud tone looking at her with fiery eyes " I said go "_

 _Riya instantly move inside the gate in scare while looking at his fiery eyes and stopped in garden..._

 _Freddy asked him confusingly " kya bat hai sir aap ne Riya ko foran aandar jane ko kyun kaha "_

 _Where Abhijeet moved towards the wall and told him while pointing towards bullet " ye dekho kisine goli chalane ki koshish ki hai Riya pe (angrily) maine kaha tha na Freddy use goli lag jati toh "_

 _Freddy told him " par maine toh koi aawaj nhi suni sir goli chalne ki "_

 _Abhijeet dispointly " Freddy silencer laga hoga gun par "_

 _Freddy slapping his head " haan ye toh maine socha hi nhi "_

 _Abhijeet looking at here and there to find who tried to shoot and from where tried to shoot her where Freddy asked him " lekin sir usne dewar pe goli kyun chalai hogi "_

 _Abhijeet replied in extreame dispoint tone " Freddy usne goli dewar pe nhi Riya pe hi chali hogi shayad tum beech mai aa gaye hoge ya phir Riya hili hogi apni jagah se "_

 _Freddy while nodding " haan sir ye ho sakta hai, ye Riya ek jagah khade rehkar bat hi nhi kar sakti "_

 _Abhijeet replied in low tone " hmm maloom hai mujhe "_

 _Freddy moving towards him with " par achha hua na sir iski is adat ki vajah se bechari ki jaan bach gai, par sir usne goli chali kaha se hogi yaha samne toh unchi dewar hai aur uske upar udhar jungle hai har taraf "_

 _Abhijeet while moving here and there told him where Freddy was following him " main bhi yahi dekh raha hoon Freddy ki goli kahan se chalai hogi "_

 _Abhijeet again moved towards that bullet and told him " shayad ye goli chalane wala (pointing) waha upar hi khada hoga Freddy, vahi se usne goli chalai hogi "_

 _Freddy looking at there " lekin vaha toh koi nhi hai sir "_

 _Abhijeet replied " Freddy ab tak thodi na khada hoga bhag gaya hoga (confusingly) lekin bhaga kyun hoga usne dubara goli chalane ki koshish kyun nhi ki "_

 _Freddy replied with smile " shayad aap ko dekh liya hoga isliye bhag gaya hoga " and he started laughing..._

 _Where Abhijeet looked at him with deadly glare which lead him to shut his mouth instantly, Abhijeet remove his gloves while looking at him who was standing there looking at down...Abhijeet wear his gloves and removed the bullet with his personal small kit which he used to kept in his pocket always...he looked at the bullet which was present on his palm and speak " shayad sniper gun se chali hai goli "_

 _Freddy remove the small evidence bag from his pocket where Abhijeet kept that bullet in it and told him with " Freddy ye forensic lab mai de dena dekho kuch pata chalta hai kya "_

 _Freddy confusingly " lekin sir hamare pas toh gun hai hi nhi toh match kis se karenge "_

 _Abhijeet replied " isiliye toh kahan Freddy kuch pata chalta hai ya nhi ye dekho, kam se kam goli ka calibar toh pata chalega ya phir goli kaisi gun se chali hai "_

 _Freddy nodded and they both moved inside where Riya still standing there, they looked at each other then at Riya and moved towards her while removing his gloves..._

 _Abhijeet asked her in stiff tone " abhi tak yahi ho "_

 _Riya " pehle ye batao tumne mujhe andar kyun bheja "_

 _Abhijeet replied shrugging his shoulder " meri marzi "_

 _Riya in irritate tone " what do you mean by meri marzi hunh, tum mere sath har bar aisa nhi kar sakte, ek toh kuch batate nhi ho bas order karte rehe ho Riya ye karo, Riya vo karo..." where Abhijeet smiling at her explanation which was raising anger bar of Riya..._

 _Freddy inturupting her " dekho Riya sir se tameez se bat karo samjhi "_

 _Abhijeet murmured to himself " ye bat'tmeez angel kya tameez se bat karegi " but Riya heard it and replied " sahi kaha, tumse toh karungi hi nhi "_

 _Freddy didnt understand about what they were talking but still said looking at Riya " dekho Riya tum..."_

 _Where Abhijeet cut him to stop him " Freddyyyy "_

 _Freddy looked at him where Abhijeet told him through eyes 'it's ok', Freddy nodded dispointly and stop there looking at them..._

 _Abhijeet looking at Riya asked to Freddy in serious tone " Freddy ye akeli ja rahi thi ya tumhare sath "_

 _Freddy looked at Riya who was nodding her head not to tell him where looked at her with 'he cant do this' and replied in low tone " Akeli ja rahi thi sir "_

 _Abhijeet glared at her and Riya instantly looked down where Abhijeeet turned towards Freddy in anger " maine mana kiya tha na "_

 _Freddy replied " sir main bhi Riya ko vahi bata raha tha lekin vo sun hi nhi rahi toh main kya karta "_

 _Abhijeet in stiff tone looking at her " Riya agar tum Freddy ke sath jati toh ek bar maaf bhi kar deta (she looked up at him) par ab toh tum uske sath bhi kahi bahar nhi jaogi "_

 _Riya in low cried tone " you cant do this to me "_

 _Abhijeet in determined tone " I can...aur main kya kar sakata hoon aur kya nhi ye tumhe mujhe batane ki jarurat nhi hai (he stepped close to her and told her in angry tone) aur tum is bat ko aapne demag mai betha lo, bar bar mujhe kehne pe majboor mat karo aur ye dusri bar warning de raha hoon...tesri bar tumhari halat ki jimmedar tum khud hogi kyunki tab mujh se bura koi nhi hoga samjhi " where Riya silently listening looking in his fiery eyes which was scaring her so she nodded innocently and moved from there silently where Abhijeet smiled at her innocence, the way she nodded in scare and argue with him with this he and Freddy moved towards guards to inquire..._

Freddy called her " Riya "

Riya came out from the trance with " haan haan sir "

Freddy asked " kya soch rahi ho "

Riya " kuch nhi sir (in sad tone) nhi jati main aur kya " with this she was moving towards her room but the same time her and Freddy's mobile ringed...

Freddy moved from there to talk...it was Abhijeet's call who was telling him that he was coming in 15 minutes if you want you can go home...

Where Riya looked at caller id with confused face cause the number was not visible it was showing private number...

Riya was thinking to get this call or not cause she dont receive unknown numbers but it was showing private number so after thinking finally she received the call with " hello "

As soon as she receive the call the caller told her something which make her stunned at her place...

* * *

 **A/N** : oops ab kya hoga to know stay tuned with your reviews :)


	15. Chapter 15 : Riya in danger

**A/N** : ok as u say I wont write new fics until I not complete this one but for that I need reviews na, u cant expect from me update until u wont review and that's why I didnt write chap of this story but I write when I get reviews related to this story on my othere fic cause they r interested to read ! Anyways thanks for those who reviewed on last chap :)

* * *

As soon as Riya receive the call the caller told her something which make her stunned at her place...she uttered in complete shock with " Dad "

She immediately ran outside where Freddy spot her and ran towards her while calling with " Riya, Riya... " but she didnt heard and move towards parking lot hurridely and quickly sat in her car and moved from there in tears, luckily gate was open and she immediately made her way outside where Freddy and guards tried to stop her but all went in vain...

Her car was running on empty dark road she was recklessly driving the car thinking about what would have happen with her Dad, is he ok or not, so may bad thought were running in her mind, she jerked her head and speed up, she was driving the car in hight speed, she just wanted to reach the address as soon as possible given by that unknown caller...

After sometime Abhijeet who was coming towards Riya's home spotted her in her car and whispered with " Riya, ye kaha ja rahi hai " who was going in opposite direction he called her in loud tone " Riya, Riya... " but seems she was not in the state to think or to hear anything, her concentration was on front side and on her driving...

Abhijeet took sharp turn in anger and started follow her car with " ye ladki meri bat ko samjhti kyun nhi hai "

He was also following her with high speed but still not be able to reach to her cause she was driving rashly without looking other vehicle, she took the right turn where Abhijeet looked at it and got that how to reach at her, and he took the left turn to reach at her from front side but in mean time one black colour van also started following her with some goons...

When one goon removed his gun and fired on her car where Riya looked at back with jerk in scared after hearing this gun shot and got that one van was following her, they were following and firing on her, they started bumping her car from behind with their van at this Riya jerked badly and again speed up her car, she was really looking scared, she was not getting what to do...

Riya in panic try to pick her mobile with one hand and her other hand on steering wheel, she thought to call someone for help, she tried to reach at mobile which was placed on dashboard but at the same time they again pushed her car hardly with their van and mobile slipped down from her hand...

Where on the other side Abhijeet was trying to call her continuously but it was just ringing she was not receiving and this thing raising Abhijeet's anger bar, he placed his hand on bluetoth and mumbled with " pick up the phone damn it " but he got the same result...

Where Riya didnt knew where her mobile was ringing she could not be able to find, she was continuously trying to find while driving where they continuously bumping her car with their van and she was jerking badly...

This time they hardly bumped her car causing her to dash with steering wheel and painful voice came out from her mouth " Aah " and the blood started coming from her forehead but still she was driving fastly looking at them, she was not getting what to do now she was hell scared...

Abhijeet called the Freddy where on the other side Freddy looked at his mobile screen and got tensed, he receive the call with scared face " sir vo...vo Riya "

Abhijeet in angry cold tone " vo mujhe pata hai Freddy, tum ye batao vo ja kaha rahi hai "

Freddy replied " sir vo... vo mujhe nhi pata vo batakar nhi gai maine bahot poccha par..."

Abhijeet's anger bar raised at this and cut him with anger " Freddyy ! " but before he would answer Abhijeet cut the call in anger with thought that he will handle him latter and concentrate on his driving...

Now that van pushing her car continuously at the same time Abhijeet and Riya came in front of each other where Riya didnt look at him cause she was continuously looking at back and front, she was not looking here and there to see other vehicles...

Riya instantly speed up her car from them but the goon shoot on her car's tire, her tire got punctured and her car started taking zig-zag turns, she immediately applied the break which was going to crash with tree...

As soon as Riya's car passed Abhijeet's car, Abhijeet moved his car between them and made it stand in front of that black van and at this the van stopped...

Riya stopped her car rashly, she took sigh of relief after getting now no one was following her, she looked at back and spotted a car which was standing in front of that van, she didnt knew who was in that car but really thanked that person in her heart, she took sigh of relief while resting her head on steering wheel...

Now Abhijeet's car was in the middle, between both the Riya's car and that goons van, he looked at them with his famous fiery eyes, the four goons came out from the car with their gun where Abhijeet remove his bluetoth and he also came out from the car and removed his gun from his waist band...

They started firing on him where he took his position while hiding himself immediately behind car's door...

Where Riya got panicked and scared after listening gun shots, she had never seen this much violence before, she had never ever face this type of situation in her life, not even think in her wildest dream, she didnt even heard the sound of bullet and right now she was facing the worst situation of her life but that too because of her own mistake but not completely cause she was worried and scared for her Dad...

Abhijeet was also firing on them and time to time saving himself from their bullets hiding behind car door, after in few minutes those goons were lying dead on the road because of cid's sharp shooter but he didnt knew still one goon was aching in pain...

Abhijeet moved from that car's door when the gun shots stopped and put his gun in his waist band and was about to move towards them to check them that they were alive or not where Riya came out from her car who was hiding herself in scared in her car after listening continuously gun shots, she slowly started moving towards Abhijeet in scare, she stood beside him and softly put her hand on his shoulder to look that person, to thank him but shocked after looking at Abhijeet who was standing in front of her completely mess, his hairs falling on his forehead which always give him most handsome look...

Abhijeet turned to see that person when he felt soft touch on his shoulder and he looked at her and his anger bar raised on her where the goon who was in the semiconscious state pick up the gun which was lying near him and aimed on Riya...

That goon was about to shoot on Riya at the same time Abhijeet looked at him, he instantly moved towards Riya and fall on her with shout " Riyaaaa "

 **Na kuch poocha Na kuch manga**

Riya looked at Abhijeet when she felt two strong arms wrapping around her, barricading her...

 **Tune dil se diya jo liya**

A painful voice came out from Abhijeet's mouth " Ahh " when bullet his his arm and it instantly started bleeding, he falled down with her while placing his one hand behind her head...

 **Na kuch bola na kuch tola**

Riya heard that painful voice and opened her eyes which was closed when she heard the gun shot and looked at Abhijeet who was rolling on her to save her from bullets...

 **Muskura ke diya jo diya**

Abhijeet rolled himself with her and finally coming in a position where Riya was lying on one of his arm, she looked beside him with shocking but with painful eyes, he raised his head upwards and focused his gaze on his target while with one hand in which Riya was lying, he closed her eyes and shoot that man who got dead on the spot...

 **Tu hi dhoop tu hi chaya**

Abhijeet looked at her who was now looking at him, he stood up slowly and forward his towards her who hold it silently, he made her stand properly and looked at her buries which was present on her forehead and arms which was slightly bleeding and it's made him angry on her but she was just looking at him silently, looking at his this much rough and tough, his eyes and face showing the pain which he was bearing...

 **Tu hi apna paraya**

Abhijeet in cold shouting tone " are you mad ? "

Riya looked in his angry eyes and shivered hearing his loud tone, she immediately looked down with hesistation and in extreame scare and tried to speak up with " vo...main...Da.."

But her excuses raised his anger bar at peak and her words remains in her throat because of SLAP from him who was looking at her with anger " bola tha na, agli bar mujh se bura koi nhi hoga "

* * *

 **A/N** : I dont know how many chaps it contains but the story will go on the way it's going, Next chap is ready if I get reviews will back soon :)


	16. Chapter 16 : Pehla Ehsaas

**A/N** : Thank u so much who reviewed on last chap ^_^ 29 reviews thanks for each and every reviwer, keep supporting :)

And guys u r saying u want AbhiRika that too only in this perticular story I mean I wrote all fics on AbhiRika but I didnt get yours reviews there, I mean who didnt review & u r saying u want AbhiRika, do review on my other fics if u r reading it :)

 **SGJ** : I dont want to leave my stories on hold but yes if I dont get reviews then definetly the story will be on hold.

 **Guest** : very glad to know that duo lover liking my couple stories ;) so u read all chaps in one go, btw thanks that u 1st time review on this story, keep supporting :) well wait for your friend, do tell me that duo writer's name :)

* * *

But her excuses raised his anger bar at peak and her words remains in her throat because of SLAP from him who was looking at her with anger " bola tha na, agli bar mujh se bura koi nhi hoga "

 **Naa kuch poocha Na kuch manga**

The slap which was not tight but not soft too, his fingers imposed on her soft cheek lightly, her twinkling eyes immediately got teary, tears continuously started falling from her eyes in speed, he slapped her although he has not right on her not at least to slap her but didnt know why he slapped her, he never ever slapped a girl except Tarika that too when she was in influence of drug then didnt knew on which right he slapped Riya...

 **Tune dil se diya jo liya**

Abhijeet in loud tone looking at her with angry eyes " what do you think about yourself "...Riya was just looking at him with her teary eyes...

 **Na kuch bola Na kuch tola**

Where Abhijeet again in loud tone while holding her one arm and pulling her towards him with jerk " har jid ki bhi had hoti hai Riya (tears falled from her both eyes) kya samjhti ho tum aap ne aap ko haan, itne dino se tumhare aage peche ghoom raha hoon, tumhe samjha raha hoon, kyun ? mujhe koi kam nhi hai ya phir mujhe koi shok hai (leaving her arm with jerk where she shivered at his loud tone) kya lagta hai tumhe, koi khel chal raha hai, har bar koi tumhe bachane aayega, koi bhi tumhe bacha lega (she looked up at him with her teary eyes) tumhe problem mujhse hai na, fine ! par iske liye tum apne parents ko toh saza mat do jo tumse bahot pyar karte hai, jo tumhe jara si bhi choat pohchana nhi chahte, janto ho kitna pyar karte hai vo tumse "

 **Muskarake diya jo diya**

At this Riya's eyes again welled up with tears where he told her while holding his arm which was still bleeding " agar aaj tumhe kuch ho jata toh kya jawab deta main tumhare Dad ko, tumhari mom ko jinse vada kiya hai maine ki tumhe kuch nhi hone dunga, meri bat nhi sun'ni toh na sahi apni parents ki bat toh suno jinki jaan basti hai tum mai, mar jayenge vo agar tumhe kuch ho gaya toh at least unka toh khyal karo jo sirf tumhare liye jee rahe hai "

 **Tu hi dhoop tu hi chaya**

Riya again started crying in low voice while wiping her eyes slowly while shivering, after seeing her shivering , her crying made Abhijeet realised his mistake that he slapped her, he slapped her ? he really felt bad for her, he just cluched his that hand in fist looking at her like this, didnt knew but whenever she gets hurt he felt bad, really bad, how could he slap her, how could he slap a girl, he looked at her teary innocent face which was telling him this time it was not her mistake but he didnt listen her, her twinkling eyes now shining with tears just because of him, didnt knew but he remember Tarika looking at Riya like this, he just faired his hand in his hairs to relese his anxity and anger that whats happening with him...

 **Tu hi apna paraya**

But again his anger overpowered on his brain thinking about her silly mistakes, her silly excuses, he just turned away his face with little anger and sighed, after sometime she stopped crying and looked at his arm which was still bleeding but he was standing there without caring about it, she looked at his painful face, the pain on his face clearly visible, she moved towards him with slow steps in scare to hold his arm but before she would reach and touch him he moved little away from her while removing his mobile...

 **Aur kuch na janu**

 **Bas itna hi janu**

Abhijeet called the near by police station and told them all and cut the call and again called the toe company to toe her car, after this he turned towards her who was just silently looking at him with teary red eyes, he jerked his hand where bullet got hit cause it was paining badly where Riya looked down in tears, guilt and embrassment...

 **Tujh mein rab dikhta hai**

Abhijeet just nodded his head in extreme dispoint at her and moved towards her where his mobile ringed and pick up while looking at Riya with " haan uncle, dont worry uncle use kuch nhi hua, Riya mere sath hi hai (at this Riya looked at him with shock after hearing his father's call) hum bas aadhe ghante mai pahonch jayenge "

 **Yaara mein kya karun**

With this Abhijeet cut the call and moved towards Riya and hold her arm who was looking lost with thought " Dad ghar main the toh phir vo call " where her thoughts jerked when she felt his touch on her arm, he held her arm again but this time softly and moved towards his car with her where she was just looking at him, he made her seat in his car and closed the door and he himself moved towards the driver seat and they moved from there silently...

 **Tujh mein rab dikhta hai**

 **Yaara mein kya karun**

Riya was looking at him with teary eyes when again she looked at his bleeding arm, didnt knew but she felt bad for him cause just because of her mistake that bullet hit him which was for her, he took that bullet for her, didnt knew but soft feelings towards him started blossing in her heart, she started feeling something for him which she could not be describe in words...

 **Sajde Sar jhukta hai**

Riya in teary hesistate tone " tum...tumhara (at this Abhijeet looked at her) tumhara hath..arm (Abhijeet looked at his arm and then to her) it...it's bleeding ca...can I tied some...something on it "

 **Yaara mein kya karun**

Abhijeet shocked on her sudden attitude towards him the girl who always ready to fight with him on a small, silly things now so quite, he slapped her and she didnt even ask him a single question that why he slapped her rather she was caring for him...

 **Tujh mein rab dikhta hai**

Abhijeet replied in careless tone while concentrating on his driving " no, it's ok...nothing to worry "

 **Yaara mein kya karun**

But Riya didnt listen him as always why dont know, she looked here and there in car to find something that she could tied it but failed, she searched her jeans pocket and luckily got her handkerchief she took out and moved little close towards him and softly and caringly touched his arm...

Where he looked at her and then her teary guilty eyes, he tried to protest " nhi Riya iski koi jarurat nhi hai "

Unkowingly he remeber Tarika's word " **goli tumko lagti hai aur dard hum sab ko hota hai** "

But after listening her teary soft tone with " ple...please "

 **Tujh mein rab dikhta hai**

Abhijeet stopped his struggle where Riya caringly and softly, not wanting to hurt him more, tried to tied that handkerchief around his strong arm where hissing sound came out from his mouth with " sssss " which caused him to hold steering wheel tightly...

Riya's crying, pleading, her tears, her innocent face, her fear, her shiver, her care, her concern every single thing made him to think about Tarika, didnt knew but Tarika's face coming in front of him...

Riya instantly jerk with scare and in teary eyes in innocent tone replied looking at his painful face " sor...sorry "

 **Yaara mein kya karun**

Riya again tried but that handkerchief was small at least for tieing around his strong muscular arm but somehow she managed and tied it and he took painful sigh of relief where Riya moved back to her previous position while looking at him with pure respect, care and concern cause about love she was not aware...

 **At Riya's Home...**

After half hour they reached at Riya's home, he stopped his car inside the gate where Freddy was already present with tensed face but after looking at them got relax...

Riya silently came out from the car without looking at Abhijeet who wanted to say her sorry but stopped and moved to park the car and Riya moved towards Freddy and called him in soft tone " Freddy sir "

Freddy while cutting her with in relax tone " thank God tum thik ho nhi toh..."

Riya inturupting him with hessistate tone " Freddy sir, vo aap...aap ke Abhi...Abhijeet sir "

Freddy sir in worried tone " kya hua Abhijeet sir ko "

Riya told him in one breath in tensed tone " he got hit by the bullet on his arm, can you please call the doctor "

At the same time Abhijeet came there where Freddy's gaze fixed on his arm where handkerchief was present which was red because of his blood, Abhijeet looked at her who was looking at him with teary eyes, she turned and made her way to meet her father to know he was fine or not...

Riya ran inside where her Dad pacing too and frow in hall in tensed and her mother was seating on couch with tensed worried face...

Riya looked at her Dad and instantly ran towards him with teary eyes " Dad "

Her parents looked at her and got relax after seeing their daughter perfectly fine where Riya ran towards her father and hugged her him with crying tone " Dad...Dad aap thik toh hai na "

Where on the other side Freddy moved towards Abhijeet with worried face...

Freddy looking at his arm " sir aap ko goli lagi hai main abhi Da..."

Abhijeet while stopping him with " nhi Freddy, Daya ya sir ko phone mat karna khamkha pareshaan ho jayenge "

Freddy " lekin sir "

Abhijeet just uttered his name in tired tone " Freddy "

Freddy dispointly " thik hai sir main unko nhi bataunga par doctor ko toh dekhana padega na sir nhi toh infection ho jayega khoon bhi bahot beh chuka hai, main...main Tarika ko bula le leta hoon sir " At this Abhijeet looked at him with confusion...

Freddy told him to clear his confusion " vo Acp sir ne kisi anjaan doctor ko bhi bulane se mana kiya hai "

Where Abhijeet really felt that right now he need her, just want her here at any cost, unknowingly but desperately he wanted to see her, from so many days he not even heard her voice, not even seen her face which always sooth his heart, didnt knew but her presence made him to forget all his worries and pain, her distance from him making him go close to her more...

Abhijeet just marely nodded his head where Freddy called Tarika and told her to come at Riya's home as soon as possible with necesssery things...

* * *

 **A/N** : let c what happens when Tarika will come, do review :) Friends Riya will be the reason to unite AbhiRika as u read in this fic, it just my suggestion I mean if few readers left all liking Riya's char ^_^


	17. Chapter 17 : Kaun tujhe yun pyar karega

**A/N** : I'm so happy yaar 35 reviews on last chap *_* chaliye isi khushi main thoda long update than usual updates ;)

 **Guest, Guest, Arya, Guest Guest, Guest, SGJ, Abhirika jai, piya, rhia, Guest, Guest, Guest, Jay, Kamal, Raj, Guest, Maya, Sonu, Guest, Kumar, Guest, Adi, Maya, priya, Guest, adddd, Guest, zani, Gues** t : Thanks for review ^_^

 **Guest** : Thanks for liking Riya's character & the way of my writing ^_^ very glad to know that aap ko couple story paseand nhi still u r interested to read this one :) shayad aap ke friend ne story pad li yaar 'Angelbetu' right ;) thanks for this "U r Awesome aap ek ek Chiz itne ache se describe krte ho"

 **Guest** : oh so u watch my all abhirika love videos very gald to know that u loved it ^_^ yeah I love AbhiRika ;)

 **rahul** : "u r fab writer" thanks for the compliment ^_^

 **fangrl** : Thanks for being fan of this story keep supporting :)

 **Angelbetu** : Hi...oh u r that duo writer very glad to know that being duo lover u read this story n most imp thing that u like this story it's didnt waste your time :) so her name is golden sparrow or your blue squirrel nice ;) Thanks for this" its very decent one having true feel in emotions" that' wahat I want to show :) My fan hehe thanks ^_^

* * *

Abhijeet and Freddy moved inside where Abhijeet told Freddy " Freddy tum ghar jao na bahot raat ho gai hai aur bhabhi ji bhi ghar pe... "

Freddy while cutting him " sir aap uski chinta mat kijiye, Tarika ke aate hi main chala jaunga "

With this they reached in hall and stopped looking at beautiful Father-Mother-daughter relation, a smile apper on Abhijeet and Freddy's face, sometimes they really feel proud on themselves when they saved one life making other loved one's happy, just because of them so many relations can be saved...

Aalok was consoling Riya with " haan beta, main toh thik hoon par tumhe kya hua hai, why are you crying ? "

Riya remembered that horrible scene again and hugged him tightly in scare and just nodded her head in no in her father's protective hug and releasing her scare in his secured shell, he looked at Meghna with confused where Meghna who was standing beside them called her with soft tone " Riya "

Riya looked at her mother with teary eyes where scare still was present, she hugged her tightly where Meghna asked her while rubbing her back " shh...Riya relax beta, what happened "

Abhijeet who was looking at them understand her state of mind, that firing, chasing and bumping of her car by those goons, gun shots, those dead bodies of goons any girl could be easily scared after that dangerous and horrible incident...

Abhijeet moved towards them and stood beside them where Freddy who was following him also stopped there...

Abhijeet replying to Aalok " vo uncle Riya shayad thoda dar gai hai "

At this Aalok and Meghna looked towards him where Riya separate herself from the hug after hearing his voice and turned towards him with her teary eyes where Abhijeet told everything what happened few hours ago but still all were unaware about that unknown call where Aalok, Meghna and Freddy looking at them with shock...

Aalok sighed " Thank God tum dono sahi salamat ho, Riya are you ok "

Riya looked at Abhijeet who was looking at her, she silently nodded in yes that she is fine coz someone else had the bullet for her who saved her life...

Aalok moved towards Abhijeet and hugged him with " Thank you so much beta aaj tumhari vajah se hamari beti sahi salamat hai, thank you so much "

Abhijeet looked at Riya who was looking at him, Abhijeet replied while hugging Aalok " Arey nhi uncle isme thank you ki kya bat hai (looking at Riya meaningfully) yahi toh hamara kam hai kisi nirdosh jaan bachne ke liye CID kabhi peeche nhi hat'ti "

Aalok separate himself with smile but that got vanished when his gaze fall on his bleeding arm...

Aalok with tensed worried tone " Abhijeet (pointing towards his arm) ye khoon, kya hua hai "

Abhijeet replied calmly looking at his arm " arey ye kuch nhi uncle thik ho jayega "

Freddy replied nodding dispointly " vo...sir ko goli hai "

Aalok with shock " what "

Meghna in panic " phir doctor ko bulaya ya nhi main abhi doctor..."

Freddy while cutting her " vo maine bulaya hai aap fikar mat kijiye "

Meghna with worried tone while moving towards Abhijeet in care " arey kya fikar mat kijiye use goli lagi hai "

Meghna holding his arm caringly told him in soft tone " tum room main chalo tab tak rest karo "

Abhijeet while protesting " arey nhi aunty its ok vo..."

But Meghna didnt listen him and dragged him slowly and they all moved towards Abhijeet's room except Freddy who was waiting for Tarika...

Freddy in soft tone told Abhijeet " sir aap log jaiye main Tarika ke aate hi use leke aata hoon "

As soon as Freddy took Tarika's name, Riya looked at him with jerk and felt little insecure where her friends words started echoing in her ears...

 **Tarika, Abhijeet ki life ka ek khubsurat sitara...**

 **Made for each other**

 **Khud ki jaan de dega par use kharoch tak aane nhi dega...**

At Tarika's name unintentially both Riya and Abhijeet looked at each other with unknown feelings, with unknown thoughts which they could not be described in words...

 **Tu aata hai seene mein**

 **Jab jab saansein bharti hoon**

Abhijeet looked in her glistening twinkling eyes which were tried to say something but he didnt get what...

 **Tere dil ki galiyon se**

 **Main har roz guzarti hoon**

Seems all what happening with them just messed, so confused, unknown, they looked away from each other and all went upstairs in Abhijeet's room...

 **Hawa ke jaise chalta hai tu**

 **Main ret jaisi udti hoon**

Riya was walking beside Abhijeet and looking at him with equal interval time in pain, care and concern, her soft feelings towards him now turning strong, she was started feeling something new, close and loving for him, he was feeling her constant gaze on him but didnt looked at her with this they reached in Abhijeet's room...

 **Kaun tujhe yoon pyar karega**

 **Jaise main karti hoon**

After half and hour Tarika came in Riya's home with necessary things, she was looking so scare, tense and worride and it was reflecting through her teary eyes...

Tarika asked Freddy in restless but worried tone " Freddy sir, Abhi...Abhijeet kaha hai, vo thi..thik toh hai na "

Freddy replied in calm tone " relax Tarika, Abhijeet sir thik hai (moving towards stairs) aao mere sath "

Freddy went upstairs where Tarika followed him silently but in scare, her heart was beating fast as soon as she was moving towards Abhijeet's room, they stopped in front of Abhijeet's room where Freddy silently open the door...

 **In Abhijeet's room...**

All turned towards door after hearing door opening sound who were standing beside Abhijeet's bed...

 **Meri nazar ka safar**

 **Tujhpe hi aake ruke**

Abhijeet looked up with satisfy and soothing smile finally looking at Tarika where Tarika looked at Abhijeet who was lying in seating posture on bed, he was in blue shirt and his coat and handkerchief which was red due to his blood was also lying beside him on bed...

 **Kehne ko baaki hai kya**

 **Kehna tha jo keh chhuke**

Tarika moved inside with slow steps with glistening eyes while looking at Abhijeet where Riya was continuously looking at her from the time she entered, Tarika didnt bother to look at anyone her teary gaze only present on Abhijeet...

 **Meri nigahein hain teri nigahon ki**

 **Tujhe khabar kya bekabar**

Meghna asked Freddy with " ye doctor hai... "

At this Tarika came out from his trance and looked at Meghna but before she would answer Freddy replied cutting her with " ji ye doctor hai, dr. Tarika "

Riya unitentially uttered " but she is forensic expert na then how can..."

At this Riya stopped feeling all gazes on her, all looking at Riya where she felt awkward and looked down in embrassment...

Freddy replied her with smile " haan vo CID mai forensic expert hai (Riya looked up at him) Acp sir ne kisi anjaan doctor ko bulane se mana kiya hai aur waise bhi vo doctor forensic expert hai toh kya hua, she can handle very well "

Tarika just told them in soft tone " aap log please..."

All nodded their head understandingly, Aalok and Meghna moved out from the room where Riya still standing there looking at Tarika...

Abhijeet called " Freddy (he turned towards Abhijeet) tum ghar chale jao "

Freddy who was about to protest with " par sir..."

But Abhijeet while cutting him in soft tone with smile " Freddy main thik hoon yaar, goli hi toh lagi hai, dont worry tum jao "

Freddy just nodded his head with smile " thik hai sir, main jata hoon par aap apna khyal rakhna, main subah aa jaunga "

With this Freddy looked at Tarika and told her through his eyes that take care of him who nodded her head with smile assuredly and he left closing the door...

Riya surprisingly was looking at them, their relation was beyond senior-junior and Tarika, she understand them so perfectly, their unsaid words, Abhijeet and Tarika looked at each other then Riya who was looking lost...

Abhijeet called " Riya "

Riya jerked and looked towards them and looking at Tarika asked her in hesitate tone " mai...main vo (in one breath) can I stay here please "

Tarika sighed and silently nodded her head in yes where small smile appear on her face where Abhijeet looked at her smile, she looked at Abhijeet who was looking at her with surprise, that why she wanted to stop where she looked down...

Tarika moved towards Abhijeet and sat in front of him on bed, she looked at his arm where Abhijeet followed her gaze and again turned towards her where silent tear dropped from her left eye, Abhijeet was just looking at her silently, he wanted to wipe that tear but stoped where Riya stood on the other side of bed while looking at Abhijeet and especially Tarika...

Tarika in hesitate tone " Abhi...Abhijeet vo tum "

Tarika was feeling so awkward that how to tell him on the other side Riya was also present there which making her more difficult, she composed herself with " Tarika relax ok you are doctor and he is your patient you cant think like this "

Tarika told him in one breath " apni shirt utaro "

Abhijeet with wide eyes in shock uttered " kya ? "

Abhijeet got embrassed, unintentially his gaze fall on Riya who was looking at him, she instantly looked away with embrassment and crushing herself why she said that she want to stay here and now if she leave that will be more awkward and embrassing...

Abhijeet looked at Tarika with helpless look who was looking at him firmly without any emotion on her face which was telling him that he dont have any option but still he tried with " Tarika tu...tum "

At this Riya turned at him where Tarika cut him while removing the things to dressing his wound " jaldi karo, pehle hi kafi khoon beh chuka hai "

Abhijeet was felling really feeling awkward, embrass and uncomfortable while thinking that how can he seat in front of girls without his shirt, he though with " thank God is bat'mieez angel ne apne friends ko nhi bataya aur nahi bulaya nhi toh " really its making him feel very awkward and embrass, he gave up sighing looking at Tarika's firm face, his hands hessitantgly moved towards his shirts button, he opened his shirts button slowly one by one and then his shirt's sleeves button...

On the other side Tarika's and Riya's heart beating fast looking at him like this and his heart also pounding hard, they averted their gaze, all three was really trying not to look at each other and made other feel awkward and embrass but that thing making more embrassing and awkward situation...

Abhijeet hold his shirt and dropped back to remove but felt pain in his arm and painful voice came with " aah "

 **Main tujhse hi chup chup kar**

 **Teri aankhein padhti hoon**

At this both Tarika and Riya instantly looked at him with pain where Tarika slowly moved close to him with " ruko "

 **Kaun tujhe yun pyar karega**

 **Jaise main karti hoon**

Abhijeet stopped while closing his eyes in pain, Tarika caringly slide the shirt from his both shoulders, he opened his eyes when he felt her so close to him, he looked towards her who bend more close to him and removed his shirt completely reveling his hard built muscular chest where Riya was standing while thinking how to escape from this situation but still her eyes wanted to look at him...

 **Tu jo mujhe aa mila**

 **Sapne hue sarphire**

Abhijeet moved his gaze with shy and in uncomfortable when he looked his shirt lying beside him which was telling him that right now he was without his shirt where Tarika's and Riya's cheeks turned red in shy and embrassment looking at him without shirt, he could feel their gaze on him which making him feel so uncomfortable...

 **Haathon mein aate nahi**

 **Udte hain lamhein mere**

Tarika jerked her head little to throw away those unwanted thoughts, she hold his arm with her shivering hand and clean that wound caringly but still his painful voice hit her and Riya's ears which made their eyes turned teary, she blowed cool air on it to ease his pain and after this she removed the injection to gave him and made that part senseless cause then she can easily remove the bullet without causing him pain...

Abhijeet in little scared tone " Tarika is...iski, I mean injection ki kya jarurat hai "

 **Meri hasi tujhse**

Tarika smiled and looked at him replied calmly " jarurat hai goli nikalni hai, dard hoga, isiliye (teasingly) kyun ? goli kha sakte ho aur injectin se dar lagta hai "

 **Meri khushi tujhse**

Riya chuckled lightly where Abhijeet and Tarika looked at her who looked down instantly, small smile apper on Tarika's face where Abhijeet got embrassed and replied looking away " dar nhi lagta vo bas..." he stopped and Tarika nodded her head dispointly...

 **Tujhe khabar kya beqadar**

Tarika held his arm with one hand and in other hand injection was present she looked at Abhijeet who looking at injection and then closed his eyes like a kid where his this childish act brought smile on both faces...

 **Jis din tujhko na dekhun**

 **Pagal pagal phirti hoon**

Tarika nodded her head with teary smile and gave him injection whoes eyes closed tightly feeling that small pain, she removed the bullet with care and bandage it, in mean time Riya was standing closing her eyes seems his pain she also started feeling...

 **Kaun tujhe yoon pyaar karega**

 **Jaise main karti hoon**

Tarika asked in teary tone while cutting the bandage " waise ye goli lagi kaise ? "

 **Kaun tujhe yoon pyaar karega**

 **Jaise main karti hoon**

Abhijeet opened his eyes and looked at her and told her looking her teary eyes that what had happened and when he stopped didnt knew but Tarika gets angry on Riya cause just because of her silly mistake all this happened...

Tarika placed that bullet in eviedenace bag and stood up after completing her task and moved towards Riya with anger where Abhijeet and Riya was looking at her confusingly that what she was going to do " tumhari vajah se use goli lagi hai (Riya shocked and her eyes gets teary unkowingly she looked at Abhijeet who was already looking at her) sirf tumhari vajah se (Abhijeet looked at Tarika with shock) kya jarurat thi tumhe bina use bataye bahar jane ki, vo tumhare liye yaha hai, tumhari jaan bachane ke liye aur tum hi uski jaan ke peche padi ho "

Tears slipped down on cheeks from Riya's eyes where Abhijeet gets angry on Tarika, he stood up in anger and shout in his typical angry loud tone " shut up ! Tarika "

* * *

 **A/N** : I know AbhiRika fans reading it then do review too yaar kisi aur nam se hi kar do anyways :/ how's it friends do tell me your reviews can increase length of update hehe ;)


	18. Chapter 18 : Dard-e-dil ki sifarish

**A/N** : My goodness ! 44 reviews on last chap ^_^ OMG ! thank u so much guys for reading and specially reviewing, it means a lot to me :) keep supporting & very very sorry for late update :(

 **Angelbetu** : aap Abhijeet ki feelings bare mai confuse hai aur Abhijeet khud ki feelings ke bare mai hehe ;)

 **abhiii, SGJ, Guest, Guest, ABHIRIKA JAI, maya, Guest, Guest, Rohit, Ayush, Guest, Guest, abhiii, Guest, X, Suraj, Guest, Maya, Sonu, Mai, Guest, guest,Guest, Shru, Guest Guest, Manu, X, Royal, Guest, Guest** : Thank u so much for review, keep supporting :)

 **HIDEnSEEK 06** : hmm Abhi shouted on Tarika :( let c ab Tarika ko bura lagta hai ya nhi ;)

 **piya** : ye chap mai hi pata chalega Abhi tarika ki feeling samjhta hai ya Riya ki ;)

 **Sweety** : hmm Abhi kiska bf hai ? Ye khud Abhi ko pata nhi toh aap ko kaise pata hoga hehe ;)

 **Tessa** : I loved your review yaar ^_^ "Awesome yaar, I just dont have words to say about this relation. Riya - -Abhi - - Tarika" very glad to know that u r liking their triangle relation ^_^

 **Guest** : Jab bhi abhijeet aur Tarika ko karreb hona chahiye vo nhi hote :( let c what happens in this chap ?

 **Rhia Dubey, Adi** : "flirt or love" keh nhi sakti kab update karungi :(

 **Sweety** : abhijeet kis se pyar karta hai tarika yaa riya ? Pehle Abhi ko toh pata chale ;)

 **Guest** : yaar aap is 'Golden Sparrow' se review kyun nhi karti ? It's better than Guest ;)

 **shadow grey** : haha 'Ek new abhirika update Ki kimat tum kya jano auther babu?! hehe ;) yaar hum toh jante hai ek update ki kimat but readers ek review ki kimat nhi jante :(

 **Guest** : very Glad to know that u r AbhiRiya lover or want to make it AbhiRiya story :)

 **Vysh** : so pehle aap ko achha nhi laga tha idea par ab achha laga n u read all chaps and u liked it very happy to know :)

* * *

Tears slipped down on cheeks from Riya's eyes where Abhijeet gets angry on Tarika, he stood up in anger and shout in his typical angry loud tone " shut up ! Tarika "

At this both Riya and Tarika shivered at his such angry tone. At the same time thunder roared and soon it began to rain heavily, it was the signal that the storm going to came in these three life's "Riya-Abhi-Tarika" but when, how no one knew but one thing was sure that it was the beginning...

Abhijeet moved towards them with the anger and stopped with " tumhe koi hak nhi hai us se is's tarah se bat karne ka "

Now they three were standing in triangle facing each other, Tarika was shocked looking at him like this, he never shout on her but today, today he shout on her that too so loudly, that too for other girl...

Abhijeet in angry tone to Tarika " uski galti jaan buj ke ho ya anjane mai mera kam uski jaan bachana hai kisi bhi haal mai (determining tone) chahe meri jaan kyun na chali jaye "

Riya looked at him with her glistening shocking eyes after hearing his such a determining tone...

 **Dil mera hai nasamajh kitna**

Where Tarika too shocked and a silent tear slipped from her right eye though he was right cause for him Duty first and sentiments later, no one can stop him and he dont like when someone interfere in his duty and she was very well aware of that but still...still his this much rude behaviour hurt her so much...

 **Besabar ye bewkoof bada**

Tarika silently in teary sacred tone " Abhijeet ma...main to bas poo...pooch rahi thi tu..tum itna kyun over react kar rahe ho (in teary tone) uski vajah se mujh par kyun gussa ho rahe ho "

 **Chahta hai kitna tujhe**

Abhijeet replied moving towards her " what ? Over react? kya lagta hai tumhe main (pointing towards Riya but still looking at Tarika) main iski vajah se tum par gussa hoon "

 **Khud magar nahi jaan sakaa**

Tarika didnt replied where Abhijeet hold Tarika's wrist tightly and looked at Riya with his red angry eyes told " chalo mere sath "

With this Abhijeet moved out from his room, he didnt even bother to wear his shirt, he was only in his jeans, Riya who was already looking at him with scared, got more scared at looking in his but followed him silently who was moving with Tarika while holding her wrist, fortunately no one was present in hall, he went downstair still holding Tarika and Riya was walking behind him, both Riya and Tarika was just looking at him that what he was going to do ? with these thoughts and scary feelings they reached outside towards Riya's car which was already present inside the gate in haphazard manner...

 **Is dard-e-dil ki sifarish**

As soon as they all three came out in few seconds they drenched completely due to heavy rain...

 **Ab kar de koi yahaan**

Abhijeet while moving spread his one hand in his wet hairs where his other hand still dragging Tarika firmly...Abhijeet made Tarika stood in front of Riya's car with slight jerk where Riya also stopped with jerk...

 **Ki mill jaaye isey woh baarish**

The thunder roared again strongly and dangerously, the thunderbolt made shivered both Tarika and Riya who were standing either side of Abhijeet, it jerked them so badly that accidentaly both hold his bare strong arm, he looked at them and then their hands which were cluching his arms, this made both Riya and Tarika looked at each other and they looked at him and instantly left in embrassment after his constant gaze, all three were completely drenched standing there looking down in embrassment and in awkwardness...

 **Jo bhigaa de poori tarah**

Abhijeet faired his both hands in his hairs to break this unwanted moment where at the same time both Riya and Tarika looked at him through their corner of eyes, the heavy rain falling on his head and dropping from his forehead to nose, from his cheeks to chin and while going through from his neck to shoulder then speedily slipping on his hard built chest indeed he was looking hot and handsome in that cold whether and looking irrestible for both of them...

 **Ki mill jaaye isey woh baarish**

They dont want to think like this atleast not in this serious situation when he was already very angry but couldnt help themselves thinking in this way, they were desperately looking at his marvellous figure and get lost but his cold tone brought them in present...

 **Jo bhigaa de poori tarah**

Abhijeet while breaking awkward silence pointed towards Riya's car and said to Tarika in cold tone " ye...ye Car dekh rahi ho "

 **Kya huaa asar**

Tarika jerked slightly and glanced at a car of course it was not in good condition, windows and glasses from back side and front side broken badly by gun shots, tire punctured, those gun shots, bullets and scratches still present on car in short the car was in very worst manner...

 **tere saath reh kar naa jaane**

Abhijeet looking at Tarika with his fiery eyes " ye Car Riya ki hai, halat dekh rahi ho is's Car ki, agar thodi bhi der aur ho jati na mujhe toh abhi ye...(he stopped looking away and looked at her again) char log the vo uski car ko follow kar rahe the, uski car ko peeche se thokar mar rahe the jab waha pahunch almost vo unke hath lagne wali thi shayad vo log mar bhi... (he stopped again looking at Tarika again) aur tum (pointing towards his arm) tumne is's chote se ghav ki padi hai, is's ke liye use itna kuch bol diya, kisi ki jaan is's ghav se jyada kimti nhi ho sakti Tarika (looking in Tarika's eyes asked) agar meri jaan chali jati toh us goli se ? (Tarika looked at him with jerk) toh kya karti tum ? "

 **Ki hosh mujhe naa raha**

Both Riya and Tarika looked at him with hurt and painful eyes, they cant even think like this, their tears mixed up with rain water which got unnoticed by him indeed he was right and saying the truth...

 **Lafz mere thhe zubaan pe aake ruke**

Tarika replied in breaking tone " Abhijeet tum...tum is tarah se ky..kyun bat kar rahe ho "

 **Par ho na sake woh bayaan**

Abhijeet replied " tumhe bata raha hoon, hum log toh criminals ki bhi jaan bacha lete hai apni jaan khatre mai dalkar (pointing towards Riya) ye toh phir bhi nirdosh hai, mana usne galti ki usne mujhe bataya nhi par..."

 **Dhadkan tera hi naam jo le**

Where Riya opened her mouth while cutting Abhijeet " mujhe call aaya tha (looking at Abhijeet) private number se "

 **Aankhein bhi paighaam ye de**

Riya looked at Abhijeet who was looking at her with shock where Riya continued firmly looking at Tarika in shivering tone due to cold wheather " us ad'dmi ne m...mujh se kaha tha mere (in scary cried tone) mere dad ki jaan khatre main hai, agar main unke diye hue address pe nhi pahunchi toh vo mere dad ko... (she stopped while looking at Abhijeet and Tarika who were silently listening) that's why I left without informing him cause I didnt even able to think when I heard my Dad's life was in danger "

 **Teri nazar ka hi ye asar hai**

Abhijeet was shock and little angry after hearing this where Tarika was in complete guilt standing there looking down not be able to meet her eyes with neither Riya nor Abhijeet, Tarika looked up with tears, she could understand her situation where Riya could easily feel looking in Tarika's eyes, her mistake, her guilt, her tears clearly visible on her face and her eyes...

 **Mujh pe jo huaa**

After telling them why she left without informing him, Riya turned to move inside but stopped and looking at Tarika's condition told Abhijeet " if she wants she can stay here (in shivering tone) tum...tumhare right side wale roo..room mai, kafi rat ho gai hai aur (looking at stormy whether) lagta nh...nhi ye toofan thamne wala hai ya ye barish ruknewali hai "

 **Is dard-e-dil ki sifaarish**

With this Riya just ran inside without looking back at them where Abhijeet and Tarika look at her who was moving from there, Tarika wanted to stop her and apologize but she had already moved, Tarika knew that Riya must be hurt cause she didnt even give her time to utter single word, to say sorry or to thank her...

 **Ab kar de koi yahaan**

Abhijeet looked at Tarika who was still looking at direction of Riya, he slowly moved towards her and stood infront of her, her trance broked and she looked at Abhijeet with tears and this time he able to noticed her tears...

 **Ki mill jaaye isey woh baarish**

Abhijeet in soft tone called " Tarika "

 **Jo bhiga de poori tarah**

Tarika looked at him with tears where Abhijeet in soft tone " main janta hoon, tumhe meri fikar ho rahi thi, meri fikar hai isliye tumne gusse mai aisa bol diya Riya ko (she looked down) par Tarika vo bhi galat nhi thi, galat nhi hai (she looked up at him) abhi suna na tumne "

Abhijeet softly put his cold hand on her cold cheek with " jis Tarika ko main janta hoon vo kisi se aise bat nhi kar sakti "

Where Tarika instantly hugged him with cry while placing her hands on his wet cold bare back which really gave her warmth of his consoling hug where Abhijeet got shock but he understood her situation and hugged her back with " shh ! Relax Tarika...I know you can understand me (she nodded her head in yes understandingly) maine Riya ki vajah se nhi danta tumhe aur ye pehli bar thodi na hai mujhe goli lagi hai, tum khud socho tumhe aise react karne ki jarurat thi kya...meri jaan bhi chali jaye toh bhi koi badi bat nhi hai Tarika kyunki main kisi bhi haal mai Riya ho, tum ho ya koi aur kisi ki jaan ki hifazat karna hi mera farz hai "

 **Tu jo mila**

Abhijeet separate himself from the hug and looked at Tarika who was completely drenched, rain dropping on her head, her wet curly hairs sticking to her cheeks, water droplets falling from her eyes, nose, cheeks and chin, he put his right hand on her head like he was protecting her from the rain where Tarika was silently looking at him in his brown eyes, his wet lashes from water still dripping...

 **Toh zindagi hai badli**

Abhijeet stepped close to her, he tucked her curls behind her ear smoothly where she flinched at his soft touch, he put his right hand on her wet left cheek while looking in her eyes where she placed her both hands on his wet chest, he bend his head and moved his face close to her face where Tarika closed her eyes when he was just inch away from her face, from her lips, still rain water dropping on them, he moved more close to her and lightly kissed on her already wet lips...

 **Main poori nayi ho gai**

Abhijeet in soft tone with smile " aandar chale, nhi toh aur bheeg jayenge "

 **Hai be-asar duniya ki baatein badi**

Tarika jerked and spot Abhijeet who was still standing on his place putting his hand on her head and looking at her with smile. Damn ! It was a dream...it was a dream which playing with her emotions...

 **Ab teri sunu main sadaa**

Both looked at each other who were already drenched fully and he was saying you will drenched in rain...

 **Milne ko tujhse, bahaane karun**

Both chuckled at this and beautiful smile came on their face...

 **Tu muskuraaye,**

Abhijeet held her hand softly with " chalo andar "

 **wajah main banu**

Tarika stopped him while holding his hand which was on her hand with " main chali jaungi "

Abhijeet looked at her with confuse " kaha "

Tarika replied " ghar "

 **Roz bitaana saath mein tere**

Abhijeet replied " nhi tum abhi mat jao mosam bahot kharab hai (while searching her car) aur tumhari car kaha hai ? "

Tarika replied silently " main taxi se aai thi, car servicing ke liya di thi isliye (looking in his eyes) dont worry main khud chali jaungi "

Abhijeet again holding her hand told her in sternly " vo sab main nhi janta (pulling her softly with) tum abhi mere sath chal rahi ho and that's final "

Tarika asked him with " kyun ? "

Abhijeet stopped and looked at her, he didnt get what to answer so replied with " main aise halat mai tumhe jane nhi de sakta bas "

 **saara din mera**

Tarika gets dispoint at his reply, he again pulled her but painful sound hit his ear with " ouch ! "

 **Is dard-e-dil ki sifaarish**

Abhijeet looked at her who was slightly bending to look at her leg, Abhijeet in worried tone moving towards her " kya hua Tarika ? Are you ok ? "

 **Ab kar de koi yahaan**

Tarika replied neglecting her pain with " nhi...nhi main main...thik hoon "

 **Ki mill jaaye isey woh baarish**

At this suddenly Abhijeet remembered when he was dragging her with him, must be her leg got hit with couch which was present in hall cause he felt pull from her side...

 **Jo bhiga de poori tarah**

Abhijeet crushed himself and moved towards more close to her and said in guilty tone " I'm...I'm sorry Tarika, mujhe pata hi nhi...I'm very sorry, meri vajah se tum aur Riya bheeg gaye aur ab..., pata nhi gusse mai mujhe kya ho jata hai (mumbling to himself) pehle Riya ko thappad mar diya aur ab Tarika ko..."

 **Is dard-e-dil ki sifaarish**

Abhijeet jerking his head told her firmly " theek se khadi raho "

 **Ab kar de koi yahaan**

Tarika confusingly did what he said where he bend down and picked up her in his arms where Tarika got shocked, her arms automatically wrapped around his neck and shoulder from which rain water still dropping...

 **Ki mill jaaye isey woh baarish**

Abhijeet with slow steps moving inside with her in his arms where rain showering on them beautifully, she was just looking at him, the whether was already beautiful, rainy and cold and his care making it's to feel more romantic and beautiful...

 **Jo bhiga de poori tarah**

Abhijeet moved inside and went upstair with Tarika in his arms, the room which was right side of his room was already opened by Riya who told him that she can stay here today if she want, he looked at Riya's room which was closed while nodding his head dispointly he moved inside guest room which was for Tarika, he made her sat on bed and was searching something in room and he got that thing for what he was searching, he took the night gown which was present on table which was placed in the room, he thought that it must be kept by Riya indeed it was kept by her, his lips curled and a small smile came on his face...

Abhijeet moved towards Tarika with it and forward towards her with " ye lo, change kar lena varna thand lag jayegi "

With this he was about to leave room but Tarika stopped him with " ruko "

Tarika put that gown on bed and stood up, she moved in his room and came back in her room with her kit where Abhijeet still standing there with confused face, she moved towards him and changed his wet bandage in fresh one without uttering a single word...

After doing this she stopped where he silently left her room with mumbling " thanks " to her...

Abhijeet came out from her room where she closed the door when he left, he was about move in his room but glanced at Riya's room, he was going to knock but stopped with thought that she must be sleeping and he moved inside his room...

Now their room was in row like "Riya-Abhi-Tarika" seems like their rooms Abhijeet was sandwiched between Riya and Tarika might be going to sandwich between them very soon or may be he has already stuck...

Riya was lying on bed while cluching her teddy bear and thinking about Abhijeet, an unknown smile was present on her face but she was hurt too...

Abhijeet who was just moved inside, wipping his wet hairs and his body, changed into his night suit and sat on the bed while folding his legs and thinking about Riya and Tarika...

Where Tarika after changing in night gown was trying to sleep while lying, her mind also revolving around Abhijeet...

Seems their sleep just vanished how, why dont know, no one know...after sometime both Riya and Tarika got sleep while thinking about Abhijeet...

Where Abhijeet fell back on the bed with thud while consoling his heart with " ye kya ho raha hai mere sath ? Kuch samjh hi nhi aa raha, pata nhi bhagwaan kya chahta hai mujh se, hope jo kare sahi kare " with this thought he also slept...

* * *

 **A/N** : Let's c ab kya hota hai ;) Do review, hope this time I'll get 50 reviews hehe ;) 1 request guys instead of 'update soon' in review section write about chap :)


	19. Chapter 19 : Ishq Wala Love

**A/N** : I'm here with long chap :) Thanks for those who reiviwed on last chap, stay tuned and keep supporting with your reviews ^_^ sorry for late update mera mobile bahot pareshaan kar raha hai hope u understand :(

* * *

 **In Riya's Room...**

Abhijeet with charming smile moved towards Riya with red rose in his one hand. He stopped in front of Riya who was looking so happy. He softly kissed on her forehead while giving her red rose and was about to say something...

 **Surkh Wala, Sauz Wala, Faiz Wala Love**

At the same time someone knocked on the door and she jerked little and came out of her dreamland.

 **Hota Hai Jo Love Se Jyada Waise Wala Love**

Oops! It was Riya's dream. Morning at 6:35 O'clock Riya was sleeping peacefully on her beautiful cozy bed with a small smile living her beautiful dream but her sleep got disturb by knock on her door, she stirred in sleep and again slept ignoring cause she wanted stay in her dream...

 **Ishq Wala Love**

Riya again slept while cluching her teddy bear tightly. She again went in her dreamland with smile. His smiley face came in front of her eyes when she closed her eyes...

 **Hua Jo Dard Bhi Toh Humko Aaj Kuch Zyada Hua**

The knock again hit her ears little loudly while changing her side replied in sleepy tone " Mommmm, dont disturb me na "

 **Ishq Wala Love**

The continues knock by someone was irritating her, she again replied loudly " Mooommmmm "

 **Ye Kya Hua Hai Kya Khabar Yehi Pata Hai Zyada Hua**

But her loud call cut by someone with sweet call " Riya "

 **Ishq Wala Love**

His voice, his sweet tone brought smile on her face still in sleep. His smiley yet handsome face came in front of her eyes. She thought she was dreaming but again she heard his voice which was telling her it was not a dream.

 **Agar Ye Usko Bhi Hua Hai Phir Bhi Mujhko Zyada Hua**

 **Ishq Wala Love**

As soon as Riya heard his voice, the very next moment she opened her eyes, seems her sleep got vanished in few seconds, she quickly sat on bed while muslling her eyes with excitement " Mr. Charlie "

 **Meri Neend Jaise Pehli Baar Tooti Hai**

In mean time door again knocked by Abhijeet. Riya looked at door and instantly stood up while wearing her slippers moved to open the door...

 **Aankhein Mal Ke Maine Dekhi Hai Subah**

As the way Riya open the door hastily it makes Abhijeet jerk suddenly and he took back step while looking at her, Riya stopped on threshold, her excitement clearly visible on her face and from her antics...

 **Hui Dhoop Zyada Leke Teri Roshni Din Chadha**

Riya was standing at the door step while looking at him dreamily with dreamy smile who was wearing navy light blue shirt, grey coat and blue jeans looking as always handsome in this particular cloths, a soft wind blowed and his hairs ruffled lightly where she felt that she was hearing violine with the tune of love called ishq wala love...

 **Ishq Wala Love**

His small smile, his hairs...His soft shiny black hairs falling on his forehead. She really felt that she wanted to touch his soft hairs, his deep and dark brown eyes in which she lost herself...

 **Jhanke Badalon Ki Jaali Ke Peechhe Se**

Abhijeet felt little uncomfortable at her constant gaze, he looked at her night dress and her sleepy but active eyes which were telling him she just had wake up, he cleared his throat to brought her in sense with " ah..ahem Ri..Riya "

 **Kare Chandani Ye Mujhko Ittala**

Riya's eyes got irritate at his disturbance, she got alert and looked down in embrassment for staring at him without blinking, she again looked up and asked him hessitatly " amm...kya hua ? Kuc...kuch kam tha "

 **Leke Noor Sara Chand Mera Yahin Pe**

Abhijeet asked in soft tone with smile " aa'ndar aa sakta hoon agar aapki izzazat ho toh "

 **Hai Chhupa Chhupa Hua**

A small smile appear on Riya's face at his soft tone. Looking at his charming smile.

 **Ishq Wala Love**

Riya silently nodded and gave him space to enter. Abhijeet moved inside while looking at her room which was very beautiful, her king size bed with shade of light pink colour, her pics which were hanging on the white wall in different styles and poses, indeed it was beautiful pics, she was looking so beautiful in those pics, Riya moved towards him after closing door who was busy in watching her room but sound of closing door made him to turned towards her...

Abhijeet looked at her who was also looking at him, he averted his gaze in hessitate and looked here and there not knowing what to say, how to say where Riya was silently looking at him while thinking for what thing he came in her room...

Now the room turned in complete silent mode where Abhijeet while breaking the unwanted silence said in hessistate tone " Ri...Riya vo mujhe tum..se kuc..kuch kehna tha "

At this a smile appear on her face somewhere she knew that or may be guessing that for what thing he has came there. Riya was surprised at his attitude the man who always came in front of her as a rough and tough cop now looking so uncomfortable. She was really enjoying his uncomfortness. Aww ! He was looking so cute...

Didnt knew why he was feeling so uncomfortable and hessitate. Abhijeet just jerked his head and said looking at her " I'm...I'm sorry "

Where Riya asked looking at him " sorry ? for what ? "

 **Hua Jo Dard Bhi Toh Humko**

Abhijeet replied looking away " vo...vo kal raat maine gusse mai tumhe thapp'ad mar diya tha isliye "

 **Aaj Kuch Zyada Hua**

That scene again flashed in front of their eyes...But her excuses raised his anger bar at peak and her words remains in her throat because of SLAP from him who was looking at her with anger " bola tha na, agli bar mujh se bura koi nhi hoga "

 **Ishq Wala Love**

Riya was about to reply him but stopped because of her sneeze with " sorry "

Where her sneeze remind him that she drenched in rain last night that too because of him. Abhijeet realising his another mistake said again " and meri vajah se tum bheeg gai isliye bhi "

 **Ye Kya Hua Hai Kya Khabar**

Riya replied while rubbing her nose " It's ok "

 **Yehi Pata Hai Zyada Hua**

Abhijeet who was turned to look at her for answer got another shock, she forget it and forgiven him so easily.

 **Ishq Wala Love**

Abhijeet asked her with shock " tumne mujhe maaf kar diya ? (she simply nodded in yes) tumhe bura nhi laga ? (she again nodded her head in no) "

Abhijeet got that something wrong had happen with her. He moved towards her and put his hand on her forehead and asked with " tumhari tabiyat toh theek hai na "

Riya asked confusingly " what do you mean "

Abhijeet pull his hand back and replied in teasing tone " I mean...I slapped you, scold you, you drenched in heavy rain and now you are sneezeing that too because of me and still you are saying that it's ok "

 **Agar Ye Usko Bhi Hua Hai**

At this Riya turned and bite her tounge where he asked again " bat pe bat pe mujh se ladti ho aur ab itna kuch kiya maine phir bhi tumne itna easily maf kar diya vo bhi bina kuch bole. Strange ? Pooch sakta hoon kyun ? (While crossing his arms on chest) Kyun ki jaha tak mujhe lagta hai tumhare dad ne bhi tum par hath nhi uthaya hoga shayad danta bhi nhi hoga "

 **Phir Bhi Mujhko Zyada Hua**

Where Riya turned towards him and back in her attitude with " vo toh main...vo toh maine tumhe sirf ek shart pe maaf kiya hai vo main batana bhul gai "

 **Ishq Wala Love**

Abhijeet nodding his head mumbled " aa gai miss bat'tmeez angel apne avtar mai, tabhi main sochu ye badal kaisi gai "

Abhijeet asked in confused tone with " shart ? Kaisi shart ? "

Riya told him " tum mujhe bahar jane se bilkul bhi nhi rokoge (in irritate tone) main bore ho jati hoon yaar (he smiled) jab se tum aaye ho mujhe kahi jane hi nhi diya apne hi ghar mai kaid ho gai hoon main "

 **Kyu Na Aise Hota**

Abhijeet asked with smirk " aur agar maine mana kar diya toh ? "

 **Jo Milte Tum**

Riya turned while crossing her arms on her chest and replied in little angry tone " toh main bhi tumhe maaf nhi karungi "

 **Ho Jaate Gum**

Abhijeet smiled at her antics and replied in naughty tone " thik hai jaisi tumhari marzi mujhe nhi chahiye tumhari maafi "

 **Sath Mere**

At this Riya turned with shock. She moved close to him and replied while making faces " this is not fair (in helpless tone) you cant tackle me like this everytime "

 **Hote Hote Hoga**

Abhijeet mumbled looking at her antics " drama queen " then said in smiley tone " achha achha thik hai itna drama karne ki koi jarurat nhi hai (she smiled) tum jaha jana ho ja sakti ho par..."

 **Samjhaye Hum**

Before Abhijeet would complete his sentence Riya hugged him while locking her arms around his neck in excitement with " Thank you...Thank you so much "

 **Tham Jaaye Tum**

Abhijeet got shock about her sudden and unexpected hug. He again felt something different in his heart like when he first time met her. But he was not aware about that. He stood still without hugging her back which realised Riya that she was hugging him. Her arms automatically loosened around his neck where Abhijeet felt it. She took back step hessitately and turned in embrassment with " sorry "

 **O Dil Mere**

Where Abhijeet also felt uncomfortable and embrass. He said while moving outside " tum ja sakti ho lekin sirf Freddy ya main tumhare sath rahunga tab hi (turned towards her with in serious look) aur haan agali bar koi unknown call ya koi bat gadbad lage toh mujhe bata dena (in teasing tone) tumhe koi action lene ki jarurat nhi hai "

 **Toota Zyada Zyada Tara Jab Gira**

Riya smiled remembering her stupidity. She turned after hearing his instruction and stopped him with " Mr. Charlie "

 **Zara Zyada Zyada Maangu Dil Tera**

Abhijeet who was moving stopped nodding his head at her call 'Mr. Charlie' and turned towards her with his fake smile asking her with 'now what' expression where Riya was smiling at him teasingly...

 **Tabhi Zyada Zyada Maane Na**

Riya told him in excitement " tumne mujhe jane ke liye haan kiya hai toh phir aaj party, kal disco, phir mall, shopping, movie..."

 **Dil Ye Sarphira**

Abhijeet whose eyes widening at her every demand stopped her while moving towards her " hey hey hold on, maine haan kya keh diya tum toh rukne ka nam hi nahi le rahi ho "

 **Ishq Wala Love**

Riya in casual tone " haan toh itne din se mujhe kahi jane nhi diya aur maine chupchap tumhari bat man li (where Abhijeet gave her 'oh really look') ok fine, lekin bat toh mani na ab tum mujhe rok nhi sakte (in mischevious tone) after all you are my bodyguard, jaha main jaungi waha tumhe aana hi padega, hai na ? so be ready for tonight Mr. Charlie "

Abhijeet smiled and walked while telling her " we will see Miss bat'tmeez angel "

Where Riya jumped in excitement with " he is sooo cute yaar...ise toh main manake rahungi aaj party ke liye "

She removed her cell and call her friend with " Hello Trisha, abhi ke abhi sab ko lekar ghar pe aaja " before Trisha would reply her she cut the call.

Abhijeet went outside and glanced at Tarika's room and open the door but he didnt find her, he searched everywhere but didnt find her. So after sometime he again walked to Riya's room who was wearing light yellow top with blue jeans, standing in front of mirror while looking at herself...

Abhijeet called her " Riya (she turned with bright smile) tumne Tarika ko dekha kya ? vo room mai nhi hai "

Riya's smile vanished at this. Tarika's face came in front of her eyes, she was right as she said while leaving, Abhijeet will ask her the very first question that 'where is she' if he didnt find her in room and now he was asking her too...

Riya answered him silently " vo chali gai ghar "

Abhijeet asked instantly " kab ? usne bataya bhi nhi mujhe "

 _ **Flashback...**_

 _At early morning 6:00 O'clock, Riya's sleep got disturbed by unknown voice " Riya...Riya "_

 _Riya wake up irrtatingly and moved to open the door sleepily, her sleep vanished and got shocked when she looked at Tarika who was standing in front of her..._

 _Tarika who was in yesterday's cloths standing in front of Riya while looking down in guilt where Riya asked her silently in worried tone " kuc..kuch chahiye tha tumhe main abhi..."_

 _But Tarika stopped her with " nhi than...thanks...(in hassitate tone) vo mai...main tumse maf...mafi magne aai thi (looking at Riya) vo kal rat maine gusse mai pata nhi kya kya bol diya tha tumhe "_

 _Riya looked down in hurt remembering it where Tarika said looking at her " I...I'm sor...sorry (Riya looked up at her) mujhe please maaf kar do, vo Abhijeet ko aisa dekha toh main rok nhi pai apne aap ko, please ho sake toh mujhe maaf kar dena "_

 _Riya replied in soft tone with smile after hearing Abhijeet's name " it's...it's ok, I can understand, main mere Dad ke liye pareshaan thi aur tum...all right isme maafi mangne ki koi jarurat nhi hai "_

 _Tarika said with small smile " nhi phir bhi tum mujhe maaf kar dogi toh mujhe achaa lagega "_

 _Riya replied with smile " thik hai maine maaf kar diya, now happy "_

 _Tarika replied with smile while leaving " Thanks aur haan (looking at Abhijeet's room) Abhijeet ko jarur bata dena main chali gai, pehle yahi poochega agar main nhi mili use room mai toh "_

 _And Tarika left without giving her time to reply where Riya was silently looking at her with confusion cause just for him she came here and now without meeting with him she left..._

Riya stopped after telling Abhijeet when was Tarika left where Abhijeet was silently listening her. Again silence previled in the room Abhijeet mummbled thanks to her and was about to leave...

 **Bada Ye Dil Nadaan Tha,**

Where Riya asked him in soft but in serious tone " tum se ek sawal poochu "

 **Par Aaj Kuch Zyada Hua**

Abhijeet nodded silently where she asked in hessistate tone feeling insecure " dr...dr. Tarika tum...tumhari kon lagti hai ? "

 **Ishq Wala Love**

Although she got the answer from her friends but they were also not aware properly about it. So she asked just for her satisfaction, to confirm it, to satisfy her heart and to comfort her insecure feelings. She was just looking at him while praying in her heart to get positive answer. Her heart was beating fast.

 **Jo Khone Ka Tha Dar Tujhe**

Where Abhijeet answered with smile while remembering Tarika " meri dost hai "

 **Pata Nahi Kyu Zyada Hua**

With this he left her room completely and went downstair. That's...that's what she wanted to hear from him. She controlled herself with so much difficult that not to hug him again in excitement when he said she was his friend. She stood on bed and was jumping on it like a excited kid. She was so happy that not be able to describe in words.

 **Ishq Wala Love**

Riya stopped while panting and sat on the bed while folding her legs. She was again went in his memories but this time with new feelings, new willlings which rising in her heart. When she first time met him. Her ice-cream fight with him. When he hold her from falling and their cute eyelock. When she was trying to escape and he caught her. Whenever he move close to her to tease. When he call her with 'Miss bat'tmeez angel'.

 **Hua Jo Dard Bhi Toh Humko**

When he slap her although she was hurt but love the way he talk about her parents, the way he care about her and her parents. When he rolled over her and took the bullet which was for her. When he put his hand on her eyes. When she tied her handkerchief on his arm.

 **Aaj Kuch Zyada Hua**

When she drenched in rain with him and the water droplets falling on his hard built chest. He was looking so handsome. When she hold his arm in scare.

 **Ishq Wala Love**

When she hugged him in excitement. Her heart-beat was raised that time. His angry tone, his anger, his glares, his teasing, his smirk, his smile, his eyes, his attitude, his walk, his talk every single thing flashing in front of her twinkling eyes. She was totally lost in him.

 **Ye Kya Hua Hai Kya Khabar**

After sometime her Dad walked to Riya's room but stopped cause the room door was open he moved little inside with confuse and spot her daughter who was looking lost. Her beautiful smile telling something to him. He step back from her room and again came back in her room with his wife. Where they found she was dancing beautifully and singing " ishq wala love "

 **Yehi Pata Hai Zyada Hua**

A beautiful smile appear on their face looking at their daughter like this. They never watch her like this, this much happy. They slowly moved inside at the same time Riya turned and got shock seeing her parents " mom, dad aap log kab aaye "

 **Ishq Wala Love**

Where Aalok replied in teasing tone " jab meri princes kisi ke khayalo mai khoi thi, dance kar rahi thi gana gaa rahi thi (in amaze tone) kya bat hai meri beti ko dekh ke khayalo mai khote hai aur aaj meri beti kis ki khayalo mai khoi hai "

 **Agar Ye Usko Bhi Hua Hai**

A shy appear on her face. She turned to hide her shy smile with " aisa kuch nhi hai Dad "

 **Phir Bhi Mujhko Zyada Hua**

Meghna replied " humne kab kaha waisa kuch hai Riya "

Riya replied while diverting their mind " Mom, Dad...aap ko kuch kam tha "

 **Ishq Wala Love**

Aalok replied " kam toh tha nhi par ab hai (he stood in front of her and asked her with smile) kon hai vo "

 **Surkh Wala,**

Riya asked with fake confused expression " who ? "

 **Sauz Wala,**

Meghna moved towards her with naughty smile " that someone with whom you fall in (smirk) ishq wala love "

 **Faiz Wala Love**

Riya while escaping from the situation said " Mo...Mom I'm not getting you "

 **Hote Hai Jo**

Where Meghna hold her wrist with " Riyaaa...you cant hide thing from us "

 **Love Se Jyada**

Riya stopped with thought now she cant escape. Yes she cant hide things from her parents though she tried but it just impossible especialli in front of her father. She turned towards them with hessistate shy smile and said looking down in shy " Mom, I'm in love "

 **Waise Wala Love**

Aalok in excite tone cause may be somewhere he know that person " We know Riya you fall in love but with whom beta "

 **Ishq Wala Love**

Riya looked at her father who was looking at her with eagerness, seems both were thinking about same person " Mr. Charlie "

 **Surkh Wala,**

Aalok's smile widened when he heard his name. Yes she had already shared this thing with him, her first meeting, their ice-cream fight and when they met third time in his home. She never hide any single thing from her father. He was so happy for her daughter. He moved towards her and hugged her with " I knew it, I knew it...he is best for you " where Riya also hugged her father tightly with smile.

 **Sauz Wala,**

Meghna moved towards them with confuse and asked them with " koi mujhe bhi batayega, kon hai ye Charlie ? Aur Charlie ye bhi koi nam hai "

 **Faiz Wala Love**

Both father-daughter separated from the hug and looked at her where Aalok replied her with " ye Abhijeet ki bat kar rahi hai "

 **Hote Hai Jo**

Meghna looked at her with shock and amaze " what ? really ? "

 **Love Se Jyada**

Riya nodded with shy smile where Meghna also hugged her with " I'm so happy for you...aur Abhijeet vo toh mujhe pehle se hi pasand hai, bahot achha aur pyara hai "

 **Waise Wala Love**

Riya while separating from hug said " but mom I dont know he loves me or not "

Aalok replied in smiley excited tone " main bat karu us se "

Riya replied whhile nodding no with smile " nhi Dad, main khud hi bat karungi us se "

Meghna asked in confused tone " but tell me one thing why are you calling him Mr. Charlie "

Riya replied looking at her father with naughty smile " Dad will tell you "

Aalok replied while laughing " haan vo main tumhe batata hoon chalo (in teasing tone to Riya) waise ye bat'tmeez angel Charlie ke pyar main kaise pad gai haan "

 **Ishq Wala Love**

Riya with shy smile in protesting tone " Daaaddd "

Where Aalok moved towards her with smile and placed soft kiss on her forehead with " I'm so happy my princess. We also love Abhijeet and dont worry all will be fine, we are always with you "

* * *

 **A/N** : oops! Riya fall in love with Abhi now let's see ab party mai kya hota hai ;)


	20. Chapter 20 : Party all night

**A/N :** I'm extreamely sorry for this super late update plz firgive me :( I'll try to update my other fics too as soon as possible and Thank u sooooo much who reviewed on last chapter ^_^

* * *

 **Riya's Home...**

Evening time at 6:45 PM, after spending whole day in a home in complete annoyance Riya made her way towards Abhijeet's room to told about her tonight's party plan though she told him in morning but she also know he would not agree easily so while thinking how to make him agree...she reached Abhijeet's room and peeped inside but didnt find him in his room so dejectly made her way towards hall...she was coming down where sweet smile appeared on her face when she spot her Charlie in hall but stopped on stairs looking at the scenario with confused expressions...

Abhijeet glared at Freddy and turned towards Daya with pleading face " yaar ek bar meri bat toh sun... "

Daya looked at him angrily, while moving outside replied " mujhe kuch nhi sun'na Abhi, main ja raha hoon..."

Abhijeet instantly holding his arm replied " arey ruko yar "

In mean time Riya reached near Freddy and stood beside him and asked him looking at duo "kya hua Freddy sir aap k Daya sir aap k Abhijeet sir par gussa hai kya"

Freddy who already turned towards her listening his name replied with smile "gussa nhi hai naraj hai unse"

Riya asked with confused "kyun ? "

Freddy looking at them who were still arguing like kids told her as "vo kal sir ko goli lagi thi na, toh ye bat Abhijeet sir ne Daya sir se chupai aur ye bat Daya sir ko pata chal gai toh vo ab Abhijeet sir se naraj hai issiliye abhi Abhijeet sir unhe mana rahe hai"

As soon as Freddy completed after telling her reason a sweet smile appear on her face looking at their this much care & love towards each other where her friend's some words hit her mind lightly...

 _ **"Abhijeet's best friend"**_

 _ **"uska sab se achha dost"**_

 _ **"Abhijeet's life"**_

Where their argument brought her back in present with small smile looking at them...Daya stopped where Abhijeet continued with pleading " yaar tum kya ye Freddy ki baton mai aa rahe ho (throwing angry glance on Freddy who immediately looked down where he added irritatingly as...) Freddy ko toh aadat hai sab kuch bara chara k batane ki tu..."

Daya cut him in stern tone looking at Abhijeet who was glaring at Freddy " use aankhe dikhane ki jarurat nhi hai samjhe "

Abhijeet immediately looked at his buddy in bit scare and replied while concentrating on his buddy's face " arey nhi dikha raha aankhe mere bhai, tum khud dekh lo maine ilaaz karwaya tha ya nhi, Tarika khud aai thi yar (asking to Freddy) ye nhi bataya tumne (in furious tone) sirf ye bata diya Abhijeet sir ko goli lagi hai, kyun lagi, kaise lagi ye nhi bataya..."

Daya replied calmly " bataya tha usne "

Abhijeet shocked and annoyingly asked him as " toh phir kyun gussa ho rahe ho yar"

Daya slowly turned his neck and looked at his buddy with stern eyes and replied "kynki mujhe pata hai tum ne hi koi heropanti dekhai hogi"

At this statement naughty thought hit Riya's mind & before Abhijeet would reply she interrupt their talk while moving towards duo with "sahi keh rahe aap Daya sir (Daya turned and looked at her with curious gaze where Abhijeet looked at her with wide open eyes nodding in no and wanted to stop her right there but before he would say something Riya continued as...) inhone Heropanti hi dekhai thi, ye bich mai aa gaye the jab ki goli us criminal ne mujh par chali thi aur..."

Freddy who was shocked on Riya's act stepped towards her with little angry while cutting her "toh phir kya tumhe goli lagne dete ? vo yaha tumhari jaan bachane k liye hai, samjhi"

Riya looked at him and replied in sweet tone calmly "Freddy sir main janti hoon ye mujhe bachane k liye hi hai par (turned towards Daya and asked him in obvious manner...) vo mujhe side mai bhi toh kar sakte the na aur khud bhi bach sakte the goli se, hai na ? (winking to Abhijeet who glared at her where she continued ignoring his glare with...) lekin unhone aisa nhi kiya, toh ye toh heropanti hi hui na"

At this Daya got angry, looked at Abhijeet with fixed gaze and moved out without giving chance to his buddy for explanation where Abhijeet instantly ran behind him after saying angrily to Riya "tumhe toh main baad main dekhunga miss bat'tamiz angel (to freddy) Freddy kahi jana mat aur ise bhi mat jane dena, main thodi der mai aa jaunga"

And he hurriedly left where Riya laughed sweetly looking at the way he left where Freddy also nodded his head in disappointed smile looking at his seniors when casually his gaze fall on Riya who was now smiling continuously looking at the way from where Abhijeet left...

Freddy raised his eye-brow somewhere he also aware about her, he cleared his throat and asked in teasing tone "kya bat hai Riya, tumhare is tarah muskarane ki vajah, Abhijeet sir ko phasa k bahot maza aa raha hai tumhe haan"

Riya jerked with this query and got his teasing which make her feel little embrssed which she was trying to hide while looking here and there replied while fumbling "ku...kuch nh...kuch nhi sir main toh bas aise hi...(escaping from the situation moved towards stairs with...) mu...mujhe k..kuch kam hai, main abhi aai "

Freddy chuckled looking at her and while nodding his head he made himself comfortable on couch, picked up the magazine to read which was placed on center table while murmuring "chalo bhae ab toh Abhijeet sir jaldi nhi aanewale tab tak timepass hi kar leta hoon"

 **on the other side...**

Daya who reached near his quills and was about to seat, Abhijeet stopped him holding his hand while catching his breath "Ky...ya (he take deep breath and continued with...) kya yar Daya, tumhe mujh pe bharosa nhi hai, main jaan bujh k thori na apni jaan khatre mai dalunga yar, us bat'tmiz angel ki bate sunke aise chala aaya..."

Daya cut him right there in angry tone "main uski bate sunke chala nhi aaya, tumhe jan'ne k liye mujhe kisi aur se sun'ne ki jarurat nhi hai samjhe"

Abhijeet looked at his brother who was looking little scared, upset and angry, it's made Abhijeet to think that something wrong going on with his buddy coz getting shot by bullet it's not new thing for them it's normal in their life so he never react like this on these small things but ofcourse he cares more but this time he was looking restless must be something bothering his emotional fool brother so...

Abhijeet asked silently "Daya bat kya hai (Daya instantly hide his moist eyes while turning where Abhijeet continued with soft tone) pehli bar thori na mujhe goli lagi hai yar, tum itna kyun react kar rahe ho"

Daya still standing silent looking away from his buddy where Abhijeet asked him in caring tone "Daya kuch toh bol yar, tum jante ho na tumhari khamoshi se dar lagta hai mujhe (Abhijeet turned him restlessly) Daya kuc...(but he stopped in mid looking at Daya's moist eyes who was trying to hide while wiping his eyes..) Daya..."

Abhijeet with shocked-caring tone "Daya kya hua hai tum ro kyun..."

But before Abhijeet would say something Daya hugged him tightly with "Abhi tum apna khayal rakha karo yar please (Daya in moist-scary tone) jab se tum iss case par kam kar rahe ho mujhe pata nhi kyun par ajib sa lag raha hai, bahot jyada dar lag raha hai aisa lag raha hai kuch bahot bura honewala hai"

Abhijeet smiled with moist eyes while rubbing his back, his grip tightened around his buddy seeing his buddy's this much care & love towards him which was not surprising at all for him but it's always make him feel special that someone really loves him who can even sacrifice his life for him too...

Abhijeet in smiley moist-consoling tone while rubbing his back softly "Daya, pehli bar thori na mujhe goli lagi hai yar aur tumhare hote hue mujhe kuch ho sakta hai kya yar"

This simple line made Daya smiled sweetly and while separating replied in grumpy tone "dekho Abhi aisi bate kar k ye mat samjhna main sab bhul gaya samjhe (Abhijeet looked at him with questioning eyes where Daya added as...) aage se kabhi aisi heropanti dikhai na toh dekh lena..."

Where Abhijeet cut him in angry-protesting tone "yar tum toh aise bate kar rahe ho jaise khud dhoodh k dhule ho (teasingly) mujh se jyada toh tumhe shauk hota hai heropanti dekhane ka"

Daya instantly moved his gaze away while changing the topic with "achha achha thik hai, maine tumhe maf kar diya (Abhijeet raised his eye-brow teasingly where Daya hiding his eyes stepped towards quails & told him...) raat k 8 baj gaye iss chakkar mai, abhi mujhe bhook lag rahi hai (Abhijeet nodded his head dispointly in smile at his lovely brother while seating on pasenger's seat...) jaldi se chalo pait mai chuhe daud rahe hai"

 **In Riya's room...**

Riya was seating on bed while taking pillow on her lap while thinking about her Charlie how to make him agree for party but her thoughts disturbed by knock on her room's door with a continues call "Riya" by her friends which ofcourse who came their after taking Freddy's permission, she jerked and moved to open the door happily and her friends lunged on her with lots of questions...

Riya while giving space to enter, stopped them and replied "yar pehle andar toh aao tum log, phir batati hoon kyun bulaya, kis liye bulaya"

They nodded and moved inside and make them comfortable on bed, couch where Riya while closing the door stepped towards them and in excited tone "Friends get ready for party tonight"

Trisha "yep party"

Aaliya in shocking tone "what ? "

Zoya with wide eyes " and your Charlie is ready for this "

Riya while seating on bed replied " not yet but bahot jaldi man jayega aur main use manake rahungi "

Neha in smiley tone "Great ! last time postpone kar diya tha party ka plan isbar nhi hoga"

Sakshi in ignoring tone " but I dont think he will be agree "

Riya while protesting "excuse me, I'm Riya kapoor okay, definitely he will agree, he have to...I'll do it at any cost you all just get ready for tonight's party guys, party vahi hogi jaha hum ne last time plan kiya tha"

With this they started talking about oarty plans...after sometime Riya's friends left after discussing about arrangements, party wears, venue and so many things about paert, leaving all responsblity on Riya that she will make Abhijeet agree for tonight's party and this time it will not cancel..

 **Abhijeet's Room...**

At 10:00 PM, Abhijeet in night suit was seating on his bed in half lying posture with his laptop which was present on his lap, he was looking so serious and busy in his official work unaware about his miss bat'tmiz angel's party plans, though she told him but Abhijeet ignored & forget it already so Riya came there to remind him while knocking on the door without making too much noise but it was enough to hear...

Abhijeet jerked little and shifted his gaze from laptop towards the door with whisper while looking at wall clock "raat k 10 baje kon ho sakta hai (very next moment something hit his mind as...) kahi is larki ne phir se koi garbar toh nhi ki (while moving towards the door) agar is bar isne koi garbar ki hai na toh aur jor se lagaunga "

In mean time he reached near door and as soon as the door opened, he gets shocked-irritate looking at person with "Tum ?"

And the person was Riya who while putting her index finger on her lips moved inside while pushing him with her other hand "shhh, dhere nhi bol sakte kya tum"

Riya closed the door and turned towards Abhijeet who was looking at her with confused-surprising way who was in white tank top with white jeans shorts & pair of white shoose, he glanced on her outfit and asked in stern tone "tum is waqt yaha kya kar rahi ho ? vo bhi in kapron mai ? (teasingly) kisi fancy dress compition mai hisaa liya hai kya, modern aatma ka role kar rahi ho white & white (pointing towards her head) waise ye white-silvee crown bhi kafi suit kar taha hai tumhe"

And he started laughing on his own comments where Riya who glaring at him from the time he opened his mouth replied in stern tone "hahaha very funny, hunh"

Abhijeet while controlling his laugh, asked while putting his laptop on table after completing his work "neind nhi aa rahi kya jo meri neind kharab karne aa gai ho "

Riya in furious tone "oh hellooo... Mr. Chalie, tum samjhte kya ho aapne aap ko haan...main yaha tumhari neind kharab karne nhi aai hoon samjhe, told you na be ready for tonight"

Abhijeet after getting it moved towards bed with "ohhhh party (while seating on bed) par tumhe kis ne kaha ki tum party mai ja rahi ho ? "

Riya in confusing tone "kya matlab"

Abhijeet shrugged his shoulders with "vahi ki tum nhi ja rahi ho (while lying in half posture) raat bahot ho gai hai, tum bhi so jao aur mujhe bhi sone do ok, good night"

Riya moved towards him and stood beside him with "hey tum ab palat rahe ho haan maine tumhe isi shart pe maf kiya tha ki tum mujhe rokege nhi aur jane doge (in threatening tone) agar tum nhi aaye na toh main akeli chali jaungi"

Abhijeet while raising his eye-brow "Achha...toh jake dikhao"

Riya nodded his head and turned with jerk while swirling her black shiny hairs around her shoulders...she stepped to move but Abhijeet hold her wrist gently where Riya shivered at this and without turning tried to freed her hand but not be able to do so she turned towards him with irrtatingly "ab kyun rok rahe ho Mr. Charlie (angrily) leave my hand ok main tumse darti nhi samjhe aur main akele ja sakti hoon"

Abhijeet teasingly "yeah yeah vo mujhe pata hai tum kitna darti ho (asked in serious tone while leaving her hand with) tumhare mom-dad ko bataya kya ? unhe pata hai tum party mai ja rahi ho"

Riya nodded with "dad ko pata hai mom ko nhi (looking at Abhijeet who was going to protest told him as) dad, mom ko bata denge (in smiley tone) waise bhi vo dono befikar hai ki jab tak tum mere sath ho mujhe kuch nhi hoga sirf isiliye dad man gaye"

Abhijeet while thinking that she will not understand now cause he said to her that she can go anywhere where she wanted but only when he was with her so getting up told her "chalo"

Riya in shocked "kya chalo, tum (looking at him) is night dress mai chaloge party mai"

Abhijeet casually "haan kyun"

Riya with shock "kya ? for your kind information tum mere sath ja rahe ho samjhe Riya Kapoor k sath (Abhijeet looked at her with angry face where Riya added as covering her sentence in scare with) I...I me... mean vo beach party hai na, tum aise kaise party mai ja sakte ho"

Abhijeet furiously "toh kya swimming suit pehne k aau"

Riya laughed on this and replied mischievously "not a bad idea haan, aa sakte ho"

Abhijeet glanced at her angrily and moved towards his wardrobe while ignoring her " jaise main aana chahta hoon waise hi aau'nga waise bhi party tumhe karni hai mujhe nhi (removed his cloths as usual his coat, shirt and jeans from wardrobe and turned towards her with) now please excuse me"

Riya moved towards him and told him while taking his cloths from his hand with "tumhara in bodyguard kapron mai aana jaruri hai kya ? (looking at his wardrobe) hold I'll help you "

Where Abhijeet glared at her and replied in angry-kidish tone while snatching his cloths from her hands "koi jarurat nhi hai tumhare help ki subah bahot help kar li tum ne meri (where Riya got he was talking about morning's incident when she told him Daya about his heropanti and sweet chuckled escaped from her mouth where Abhijeet added in furious tone) jyada hasne ki jarurat nhi hai aur nahi mere kapron pe comment karne ki samjhi (in challenging tone) varna abhi party ka plan cancel kar dunga"

Riya instantly in requesting-pleading tone "okay okay I will not but plan cancel mat karna please (again snatching his cloths from his hand told him) you are not going to wear these cloths (while placing those cloths on its previous place she picked up the white shirt & black jeans told him) tum ye pehn k aao at least un kapron se toh better hai (while running towards door told him) ab jaldi se ready ho jao I'm waiting, main apna mobile leke aati hoon"

Abhijeet sighed and after a moment nodded his head with dispointed smile looking at her childish acts "drama queen" he was about to protest but didnt knew why he gets agree to wear those cloths and gets ready quickly and moved out where Riya came out from her room while putting her mobile in jean's pocket which she forget it in excitement...

Riya looked at Abhijeet and smiled sweetly who was wearing white shirt with folded sleeves upto his elbow and in black jeans...she hurriedly moved towards him and while holding his hand dragged him downstair and told him in excite tone "ab chalo chalo jaldi se already bahot late ho gaya hai"

Abhijeet in naughty tone "miss bat'tameez angel (Riya stopped on stairs and turned where Abhijeet walked and stood beside her and asked in mischievous-soft tone while raising his one eye-brow looking at her) tumhe nhi lagta tumhare shorts kuch jyada hi shorts hai"

Riya gets shocked at his this sentence and was looking at him with wide open eyes with slight open mouth where Abhijeet was smiling looking at her expressions, while closing her mouth told as "late ho raha hai madam"

With this Abhijeet left from there towards main door where Riya jerked and looked at him who was going and she instantly ran behind him while catching his pace with "hey Charlie, tumhare kehne ka kya matlab tha haan"

Abhijeet in ignoring tone "kuch nhi (while moving towards driver seat asked) ek bat batao tumhari jaan khatre mai hai aur tumhe party karni hai, dar nhi lagta kya ? "

Riya while moving towards passenger seat replied in confident-sweet tone "kyun ? dar kyun lagega ? life mai thira adventure hona chahiye na aur tum ho na mere sath (naughty tone) mere bodyguard"

Abhijeet just nodded his head with smile "pagal larki mujhe bhi pagal kar degi" and after seating in Abhijeet's car they left towards beach where party held on...

* * *

 **A/N** : Let's c what happens in party ;) cant tell when I'll update next chapter but do review plzzz ur reviews encourges to write :)


	21. Chapter 21 : Party with Charlie's Angels

**A/N** : Anyone remember me ;)) I know, I know fans of this story must be angry on me for not updating but **VERY SORRY** dont have anything to say except this cant help usme CID bhi band ho gaya hai jiski vajah se mai yaha hoon vahi nhi hai toh kya fayda :'( well as penalty I'm here with loooong chapter ^_^

 **Shadow grey22** : Hi dear, so sweet of u yaar that u were missing me & my writing :)) arey nhi yaar main bhuli nhi aap ko main mere regular reviewers ko nhi bhulti ulta mujhe laga sab log mujhe bhul gaye honge but I think I was wrong ;))

 **Sangita Das** : Hey thanks yaar that u r fan of stories and especailly this story MPBTC, so as on ur request I'm here with ur favourite story :))

I didnt replied both of u in PM coz thought to surprise u with this story, this chap dedicated to both of u coz after reading ur heart-warming messages I completed this chap & now posted, hope u'll like it :))

Thank u so much for those who reviewed on last chapter :)))

I'm very bad in this still, **Recap** : This story is sequel of "Half Girlfriend" Tarika loves Abhijeet but he dont. After all this Abhijeet accidentaly met with Riya and he started feeling something for her but he is not aware Later Acp sir gave case to Abhijeet that he have to save the same girl Riya being with her 24/7 as a bodyguard coz her father was witness against a dangerous criminal's son who dead so his father taking revenge killing Riya. 2-3 times criminals tried to attack on her so Abhijeet is very strict with Riya who is irritate with his instructions & rules but she was falling for him tooat his care, she said to him that she wanted to go in party to feel free for sometime...Now

* * *

 **On Beach...**

After 20 minutes... Abhijeet's car stopped on beach with jerk and Riya instantly came out from car who was looking so excited where Abhijeet also moved out closing the car's door while nodding his head at Riya's excitement where loud music hitting there ears back to back playing by DJ...

 **Maine pehne party shoes**

 **Gonna let my body loose**

They both stopped for a few minutes admiring beauty of weather...

 **Karli hai thodi booze**

 **There's Party On My Mind**

The cold weather, cool air was blowing across beach and the way sea waves floating and sounding, its soothing their heart, dark night and everywhere moonlight spreading, in that beautiful weather whitish lightning adding beauty there...

 **Hai Horsey Horsey Ride,**

 **Cause Saturday Hai Night,**

Its beautiful night...All were set there, lights, music, drinks in short small party arrangements which done by her friends, her friends friends, friends friends boys girls everyone enjoying fully...

 **Aur Music Bhi Hai Right,**

 **There's Party On My Mind**

Before they both would move forward Neha spotted them and called her friends in shouted tone "here he is friends"

As soon as they here this Riya's all friends looked in that direction and all especially the girls ran towards them coz in tonight's party Abhijeet was center of attraction from which he was unaware...

Abhijeet looking at those girls asked Riya "hey miss bat'tmaiz angel, ye tumhari friends yun bhag k kyun aa rahi hai is taraf"

 **Arrey ladki beautiful, kar gayi chull chull chull...**

Riya with smile "ofcourse Riya Kapoor se milne"

 **Arrey ladki beautiful, kar gayi chull chull chull...**

Abhijeet just rolled his eyes at her in mean time her friends reached them and lunged on Abhijeet to meet him, to hug him, to shake hand with him who got shocked where holding his both hands they dragged him while shouting in happiness and excitement leaving beliwered Riya behind...

 **Dekh tera rang saawla hua baawla**

At this Riya's mouth opened in shock and stamping her foot said in angry-jealous tone while looking at them "what the hell ! vo mere sath aaya hai"

 **Ladki nahi hai tu hai garam maamla**

Where Abhijeet who was saying something to them but seems her friends were not interested...with so much difficulty he escaped and quickly get back to Riya and stood beside her and said to the girls who were following him and now sopping in front of him who took breah with "Sorry girls but I cant leave her alone and the very important thing is (looking around) I'm not interested in this party so please excuse me..." at this her friend's face fall down where...

 **Bolti bandh meri, kahun kya bhala**

Riya smiled with smirking way after hearing his "I cant leave her alone" which Abhijeet got very well so instantly cleared his point to her in obvious tone whispered "just because I'm your bodyguard understand (with fake smile) so chale madam" Riya nodded excitedly and moved towards party area while dancing where Abhijeet followed her while nodding his head with a smile...

 **Kuchh bhi kahaa nahi jaaye**

Riya and all her friend's moved towards dance floor no not floor land while dancing and shouting in joy with the beat of music where Abhijeet took sigh of relief and took seat on chair near that counter area while grumbling "iss bat'tmaiz angel ke dost hamesha mujh se aise hi kyun milte hai, pata nhi"

 **Kya naache tu Dilli, hile hai London**

 **Matak matak jaise Raveena Tandon**

He asked for soft drink to that man who was there to serve while time to time glancing on Riya who was totally busy in dancing and enjoying with her friends where smile appeared on his face looking at her like this, in that crowd she was looking beautiful and special...

 **Kya naache tu Dilli, hile hai London**

 **Matak matak jaise Raveena Tandon**

 **Aag lagaane aayi hai ban-than**

 **Goli chal gayi dhaayn**

One and half hour passed, he was feeling little bored seating there so stood up, kept his hands in his jeans pocket and started walking near around while keeping eye on Riya..

 **Nakhre vilayti**

 **Ego mein rehti**

 **Nakhre vilayti, ego mein rehti**

 **Tashan dikhati full**

Casually his eyes fall on Riya's white short dress and he nodded with smile which reminds him few minutes incident where Riya choose his cloths and said "you are going to wear these cloths" and he gets agree too, why ? he didnt even know may be he liked Riya's choice, may be its his favourite one or may be one day Tarika also told him that he looks good in white shirt...

 **Arrey ladki beautiful, kar gayi chull chull chull...**

 ** _Flashback..._**

 ** _Tarika's Home..._**

 _Tarika with smile came from kitchen with two coffee mugs for her and Abhijeet who was came there just to drop Tarika who offered him coffee though he was dening but Tarika insist him..._

 ** _Main phir bhi tumko chahungi..._**

 _Tarika forward the coffee mug towards him who was seating on couch where his coat lying beside him, he forward his hand to get coffee and in this process his hand brushed with her hand where a current passed through her body..._

 ** _Main phir bhi tumko chahungi..._**

 _She shivered on his touch, her heart skip a beat and she moved her hand back and due to sudden jerk coffee dropped on his shirt by mistake from Tarika's hand..._

 _Tarika in panic tone said while putting both coffee mugs on table "I'm..I'm sorry Abhijeet"_

 ** _Is chahat main mar jaungi..._**

 _Who in quick reflex stood up and while cleaning his shirt said "its..its ok Tarika koi bat nhi"_

 _Tarika moving towards him again said "sorry vo pata nhi...(while suggesting him) tum... tum bathroom mai jake clean kar lo na"_

 _Abhijeet looking at her with smile said in calm tone "Tarika relax, abhi ghar hi jane wala hoon (looking at his shirt) waise bhi ab saaf karne gaya toh shirt gili ho jayegi"_

 ** _Main phir bhi tumko chahungi..._**

 _Tarika nodded silently and just whispered looking at him who was busy in cleaning his shirt with handkerchief "meri favourite shirt kharab ho gai meri hi vajah se"_

 _Abhijeet heard it but not completely so asked looking up at her "kya...kya kaha aap ne ? aap ki shirt, matlab..?"_

 _Tarika got nervous at his question so averting her eyes replied in embrrassing-shy tone "vo...matlab...tum (where Abhijeet was looking at her curiously to know) ye meri...meri favourite shirt hai (without looking at him said in shy tone) tum iss white shirt mai bahot achhe lagte ho (looking at him said sadly) par dekho na meri vajah se hi kharab ho gai"_

 _Abhijeet just looked at her with surprised look and chuckled which made Tarika embarrassed where he replied in normal tone while nodding with smile "kya Tarika ji aap bhi...kabhi kabhi bilkul bachhon ki tarah bate karti hai aap (teasing tone) waise aap ki favourite shirt ko mai laundry mai deke clean karwa loonga, not a big issue"_

 ** _Main phir bhi tumko chahungi..._**

 _And a beautiful shy smile appeared on her face where small laughed escaped from him looking at her.._

He came back in present when he found Riya was moving towards that counter table, she sat on chair and asked for a soft drink in mean time Abhijeet reached there and while seating beside her asked "hey miss bad'tmeez angel (who instantly looked at him with smile) tumhari ye party kab tak chalegi"

 **You know she like the drama**

Riya making faces said "abhi toh party shuru hui hai aur tum khatam hone ki bat kar rahe ho"

 **Yeah she is sexy mama**

Abhijeet while showing his watch said "raat k 12 baj rahe hai madam"

 **When she dance everybody go o o O!**

At the same time one boy came there and ordered hard drink where Riya by mistake instead of soft drink she picked up hard drink's shot and said in requesting tone "sirf aadha ghanta" where Abhijeet was about to protest she said in cute tone "pleaseee"

 **Haan, dekho bholi kitni**

At this he sighed looking at her antics which means he gets agree she smiled brightly with "Thank youuuu" and in happiness gulped whole drink in one go...

 **Utni par tedhi cheez hai**

Man while stopping her "arey.. arey.. madam..."

 **Baatein kare hai kadwi-kadwi**

But he was too late, listening that man's panicked voice Abhijeet asked him "kya hua...?"

 **Phir bhi lazeez hai**

Man replied "sir madam ne glati se vine pi li"

 **Ittar gulaabon wali**

Abhijeet shock "kya..?" with this he looked at Riya who was making bad yet cute faces where Abhijeet uttered "hey bhagwan" while patting his own forehead "ye drama queen hosh mai mujhe itna pareshaan karti hai, ab nashe mai kitna pareshaan karegi kya pata"

 **Bottle sharabon wali**

Riya said "hmm...achha tha (looking at that man asked) one more shot please"

 **Total tabahi wala scene hai**

Abhijeet in stern tone replied her "nhi mil sakta"

 **Adaayein badi funky**

Riya asked stubbornly "kyun nhi mil sakta"

 **Kare hai nautanki**

Abhijeet thought then replied in caring tone "kyunki ye tumhare liye thik nhi hai, bas issiliye nhi mil sakta"

 **Ye chhori badi drama queen hai**

Riya with cute crying face "but I wantttt naaa"

 **Ho badi-badi aankhein hain aansuon ki tanki**

Looking at her like this he got angry on that man who served "tum apna kam thik se nhi kar sakte, dhyan rakhna chahiye na"

 **Ye chhori badi drama queen hai**

Man "sorry sir par meri galti nhi hai" at this Abhijeet gave him a cold look who in scared looked down where...

Abhijeet murmured looking at her "ab kya karu (thought for a second with) haan iski baki bad'tmeez angels ko batata hoon iski saheliya hi ab ise sambhal sakti hai"

Abhijeet looked around and found Aalia, he signaled her and she instantly came there with excite smile "Hi Charming..."

He just gave a look not only Riya but ofcourse her friends also called him with other names while nodding his head told her "Aalia tum apne baki friends ko bulao jaldi se and (looking at Riya) please handle her"

 **Ho table bajaa ke gaaun**

Aalia asked "kyun ? kya kiya Riya ne ?"

 **Chadh jaaun kursi pe**

Abhijeet stood up looking at Riya who was trying to stand on stool, he first said to her "Riya stop it and came down" but she was in other world later he told Aaliya "isne vine pi li hai"

 **Poori karun main manmaaniyaan**

Aaliya in loud tone "KYA ?"

 **Chaahe samajh lo nashe ka ye nateeja hai ya**

Where Abhijeet who was standing near her closed his eyes at her loud voice despite loud music where Aalia moved and called her other friends who quickly came there to know what happen...

 **Pagalpan ki nishaniyaan**

Trisha "what happened Handsome ?"

 **Ittar gulaabon wali**

Where Abhijeet rolled his eyes and looked up with "hey bhagwan mujhe bacha le inse"

 **Bottle sharabon wali**

Zoya looking at Riya got it instantly "arey yaar iss ne pi rakhi hai aur kya ?"

Neha "not again.."

Sakshi "phir se madam ko jhelna padega"

 **Total tabaahi wala scene hai**

Abhijeet in confusion asked "kya matlab"

Trisha "isne iss se pehle bhi ek bar galti se visky pi li thi"

Aaliya cutting her "aur pora ghar sar pe utha liya tha (looking at Riya who was dangling) Riya sambhal yaar"

 **Adaayein badi funky**

Where Abhijeet immediately looked at her and while holding her one hand again told her in cold tone "Riya I said came down"

 **Kare hai nautanki**

Riya in cute way told him "you put me down"

Abhijeet "what ?"

Riya "yyyeeesss"

Abhijeet helplessly look at Riya who was about to fall where he instantly placed his both hands on her tiny waist which made her face close to Abhijeet's face while cluching his both shoulders, cold wind blowed on their faces making their hairs fly and they shared a cute eyelock where Riya's friends shared mischievous glance and watching them with naughty winks...

 **Ye chhori badi drama queen hai**

Abhijeet softly gripped her waist, picjed up and made her stood in front of him and still looking at her who was in dreamy drunken world said moving close to his face "youuu arrre sooo adooraabllee Charlie"

 **Ho badi-badi aankhein hain aansuon ki tanki**

This made him came back in present and he felt embarrassed looking at Riya's friends who were looking at him with teasing smile, he made her sat on stool where...

 **Ye chhori badi drama queen hai**

Sakshi in naughty tone "ye toh gai"

 **You know she like the drama**

Looking at Abhijeet's uncomfortable expression Trisha relaxed him with smirk "dont worry Handsome jyada pareshaan nhi karegi"

 **Yeah she is sexy mama**

Abhijeet's eyes widened where Zoya said with wink looking at her friends "hum hai na"

 **When she dance everybody go o.o O!**

In mean time...

Riya gulped another whole drink which was placed for other where Abhijeet uttered "oh no" and now she was going to get a whole bottle but Abhijeet stopped her while snatching that bottle from her hand "you are not going to get this"

Riya again snatching that bottle "I will get this"

Abhijeet again in cold tone "Riya dont be stupid ok, lets go home"

Riya in angry tone "yoooou...youuuu called me stupid (pointing her finger towards him said) you..youuu are stupid Mr. Charlie (while holding that bottle and again pulling towards her said cute complaining tone) I...don't wannaa gooo home" after saying this Riya was about to drink...

Abhijeet sat on other stool beside her, hold bottle and getting back said in angry-scold tone "ghar nhi jana hai toh kya karna hai"

Zoya moving towards her "Riya at this hour what do you want do ?"

Riya while controlling herself replied "I...I wanttt tooo enjoooyy naa...(looking at Abhijeet cutely) I wannaa danceee with youuuu"

Abhijeet in extreme shock "what ?"

Riya "yeeesss"

Abhijeet "no"

Riya again "yesss"

Where Riya's friends standing there helplessly looking at them but enjoying their cute fight...

Abhijeet just stood up while saying "tumhe dance karna hai toh tum karo (moving backward) mujhe nhi karna samjhi"

Riya lazily hold Abhijeet's hand and started singing in cute-drunken tone...

 **Hey Charlie**

 **Why you gotta fooling that**

Where Abhijeet's eyes widened, he got extremely shocked and astonished at her, he disappointedly nodded his head at her and murmered "is's bat'tmeez angel ko gana gate hue bhi Charlie kehna gavana nhi hai"

Abhijeet in helpless tone said to her friends "girls sambhalo yaar apni friend ko"

They nodded and moved towards Riya and tried to hold her and make her understand but she was not in mood to listen instead she said to her friends "youuu aree myy besttt friends naaa (moving said) then dance and sing with meeee na (threatning them with silly reasons) or else I'll again stood on chair"

Where Riya while getting up was singing in druken tone...

 **Tonight is your night**

Walking with shambling steps towards Abhijeet who was taking back steps away from her...

 **Let me delight you**

 **With a pleasure of one dance**

Riya was about to slip but Abhijeet hold her who looked at him with cute smile while singing...

 **Give me just one chance**

 **I'm sure you delight …**

 **right tonight**

At this Riya's friends helplessly looked at Abhijeet who nodded silently coz he knew she will again create scene where her friend's high-fived each other with meaningful look and started singing with music...

 **Aa aa aiya.. Aa aa aiya**

 **Aa aa aiya.. Charlie's angels**

This was another shock for him who was looking at them with open mouth...

 **Aa aa aiya.. Aa aa aiya**

 **Aa aa aiya.. Charlie's angels**

Riya looked at her friends with smile and moved towards them with lazy steps holding Abhijeet's hand and dragged him...

 **Har lamha beqarari**

But Abhijeet didnt moved rather Riya pulled back by him who said calmly coz he dont want to argue with her in this situation "Riya lets move"

 **Meethi meethi khumaari**

Riya placed her finger on his lips with "Ssshhhhh, (in sweet tone looking in his eyes) and sing for me then I'll be ready go home" at this Abhijeet's breath stopped where she said "my friends told me you sing sooo well"

 **Aankhon aankhon mein ab toh beet'ti hai raat saari**

All others girls also started singing while enjoying that moment coz this small party turned interesting for them...

 **Aa aa aiya.. Aa aa aiya**

 **Aa aa aiya.. Charlie's angels**

They all were singing and dancing around Abhijeet and Riya coz when they moved they didnt even know...

 **Aa aa aiya.. Aa aa aiya**

 **Aa aa aiya.. Charlie's angels**

Riya swaying her body with the beat of music standing against Abhijeet's chest who was just standing there looking at her and couldn't help from smiling she was looking stunning, in that short white dress on that her sexy dance moves...

 **Har lamha beqarari**

 **Meethi meethi khumaari**

 **Aankhon aankhon mein ab tto hai raat saari**

Riya turned towards him where her silky hairs softly hit on his face and later smoothly dropped down...

 **Mohabbat ka asar hai ye**

 **Zara mushqil safar hai ye**

Riya was about to slip back but he hold her while placing his both hands on her hips who requested him cutely to sing "plzzzzz..." he looked at her for few seconds and...

 **Mujhe apna sahara de**

 **Ye rasta kar de tu aasaan**

At last Abhijeet started singing which shocked all girls & boys who were present there...

 **Pagli ladki hai naadaan**

 **isko buddhi do bhagwan**

All impressed with him coz no dough he has a very good singing quality...

 **Pagli ladki hai naadaan**

 **isko buddhi do bhagwan**

He lightly hit Riya's head who were making faces at his singing words...

 **Ha iske gann-nakshatra hai weak**

 **lakshan iske nahi hai theek**

 **Iski khatre mein hai jaan**

 **Isko buddhi do bhagwan**

 **Pagli ladki hai naadaan**

 **isko buddhi do bhagwan**

Abhijeet pulled Riya closer to him but again softly pushed her back making distance with her who got shocked at this...

 **Maine bachpan mein padha tha**

 **Aur suna hai logon se**

 **Ishq hai ik aag ka dariya**

 **Aur doob ke paar jaana hai**

He was singing with smirking smile while walking around her who was dangling here and there...

 **Umr qaid ik saza hai**

 **aashiqon ki qismat mein**

 **Isme naamumkin hai rihaai**

 **Yeh pyaar ho jail jana hai**

Riya hold his hand, moved close to him and slowly locked her arms around his neck while singing in mischievous tone...

 **Tujhe lagti sazaa hai jo**

 **Haqiqat mein maza hai woh**

 **Teri baahon mein jeene ka**

 **Agar mil jaayega vardaan**

Where he held her hands and brought them down while making distance with her, she was not in her senses...

 **Pagli ladki hai naadaan**

 **isko buddhi do bhagwaan**

 **Pagli ladki hai naadaan**

 **isko buddhi do bhagwan**

And he stopped little away from her where all were busy in dancing...

 **Ha iske gann-nakshatra hai weak**

 **Iske lakshan nahi hai theek**

 **Iski khatre mein hai jaan**

 **Isko buddhi do bhagwan**

 **Pagli ladki hai naadaan**

 **isko buddhi do bhagwan**

Riya again moved close to him while singing but he gave a tough look at her with cold tone "Riya ! behave yourself"

 **Oh let go,**

 **Charlie's Angels make it feel alright**

 **Baby give me your heart,**

 **com'on .. your night**

At this Riya got scared and took a step back from him where Riya's friend's observing their activity and Zoya and Neha moved towards them while singing...

 **Yeah you ready now, you can handle it**

 **You makin' way for Charlie's Angels**

Where Aaliya, Trisha and Sakshi also moved towards Abhijeet with singing and dancing and pointing towards Riya...

 **Yeah you ready now, you can handle it**

 **You makin' way for Charlie's Angels**

 **Aa aa aiya.. Charlie's Angels..**

In mean time Riya with angry pout facd reached at bar counter where Abhijeet gets shocked and ran towards her who was again about to pick another vine shot...

 **Bus teri chaahat ke charche**

 **Phir toh ghar-ghar phailenge**

Abhijeet while taking that glass "Riya kya kar rahi ho"

 **Lab tere chhupi rahe toh**

 **Humein toh yeh nain bolenge**

Riya looked at him lovingly "yooouuu knooowww Charlie youuu arrreee soooo cuuutteee (with moist eyes) but youuuu arrrre baaaaddd tooooo (while placing her hands on his chest) youuu always gets angry on me (asked innocently) whyyy ?

 **Maana chal parwah nahin hai**

 **Tujhko duniya daari ki**

Abhijeet melted with her words then said "accha ab gusssa nhi karunga"

Riya asked like a kid forwarding her hand with "promise"

Abhijeet hold her hand with "promise, now lets go home (she nodded in no where he said in worried tone) Riya tumhare mom-dad kya sochenge agar tumhe iss halat main dekhenge toh"

 **Baat jo jaaygi jo ghar tak**

 **Toh mummy-daddy kya bolenge**

Riya ignored him and again went while dancing and singing where Abhijeet whispered helplessly "ufff ye ladki ye Acp sahab ne kaha fasa diya hai mujhe" and moved behind her...

 **Mere kehne mein daddy hai**

 **Meri mummy bhi ready hai**

Riya turned and bumped him with who immediately hold her who was drifting slowly...

 **Bas ik teri agar haan ho**

 **Toh kal kar denge kanyadaan**

Abhijeet to Riya's friends "Sakshi, Neha (who instantly looked at him and tried to hear him coz music was loud) party over main ise ghar le ja raha hoon"

 **Pagli ladki hai naadaan**

 **iss ko buddhi do bhagwaan**

They nodded in yes looking at Riya's condition where Zoya told him "Hey tiger please take care of her haan"

At this Abhijeet shocked at the word "Tiger" where Trisha nudged her with shoulder who bite her toung with "sorry sir"

 **Pagli ladki hai naadaan**

 **iss ko buddhi do bhagwaan**

Where Abhijeet nodded his head disappointly with "its ok I'm used of this now" and assured them with smile "and yeah sure I'll take care of her (caringly) par ab tum sab log bhi ghar jao aur pahuchne par message kar dena Riya ke mobile par"

 **Haan iss ke gann-nakshatra hai weak**

 **Lakshan iss ke nahin hai theek**

They assured him and went towards other friends to say party is over so they can leave...

 **Iss ki khatre mein hai jaan,**

 **iss ko buddhi do bhagwaan**

Abhijeet looked at Riya who was still in his arms resting her head on his shoulder and still humming, he just smiled at her and uttered "sach main iss nadan ladki ko bhagwan buddhi de"

 **Pagli ladki hai naadaan**

 **iss ko buddhi do bhagwaan**

Abhijeet holding her walked towards bar counter and made her sat there and said "Riya main abhi aaya, jana nhi yaha se" and just for a minute he left towards Riya's friends just to confirm that they can go or he have to come to drop them, her friends thanked him at his gentlemen nature then assured him that they can go not to worry where...

When Abhijeet came back and didnt find Riya at that place, he turned to look at her but didnt find her in that crowd too, all were completely lost in themselves while going and some in talking, he got panic and immediately moved from there in tension and walked towards them in hurry to find her...

Searching all around crowd finally he found her who was standing little away from party area near sea shore, she was playing with sea waves like a kid which were hitting her white shoes...

Abhijeet rested his hands on his hips releasing his held breath while nodding but very next moment his expression changed into suspicious, he found one mask man was moving towards her with knief, he quickly ran towards Riya while shouting her name in loud tone "Riya, Riya..." just to make that man take step back, she didnt listen him but that man got alert and looked at Abhijeet who was coming towards him, that man ran and intentially bumped with Riya who was about to fall in water but before she will fall Abhijeet held her wrist and pulled her with jerk who bumped with his chest in all this time whole party area looking empty allwere left from there except these two..

Riya was looking at him with sleepy eyes but he was busy to look at that man who ran from there and later vanished in dark but he noticed something when that man was running a card or like a tag had dropped down from his pocket, he looked near around and at last he found that it was round shape token...

He hold Riya with one hand with other hand he picked up that token on which "EDC" was written...

He stood straight and uttered "E..D..C..? ye kya ho sakta hai ?"

Riya in sleepy voice said "I donttt knooww ?"

Abhijeet rolled his eyes and said in disappointing tone looking at Riya "tum se nhi pooch raha"

Abhijeet kept that token in his pocket and looking at her said "Miss badt'tamiz angel...tumhe aadat ho gai hai na humesha aapne aap ko khatre mai dalne ki"

Riya opened her eyes slowly and said looking in his eyes with smile "hmm auurr ttuuumhhee mujheee bachhanee kii Charlie" saying this she finally rested her cheek on his chest and hands on his both shoulders...

Abhijeet placed his hands on her back to hold her and thought "ye jo bhi hai iske pas aake bhi ise mar kyun nhi raha" where his thoughts disturbed when he felt Riya was sliping down, he sighed with node and slowly picked up her in his arms and went towards his car and made her sat on passenger seat...

Where his cellphone ringed, he picked up the call while closing the car's door "hello"

Man while walking slowly too and fro "Senior Inspector Abhijeet, khud ko bade tof samjhte ho"

Abhijeet gets alert and asked "kon bol raha hai ?"

Man ignoring his question continued with "tujhe kya lagta hai tu us ladki ko bacha raha hai (Abhijeet confused with this) ye teri galatfehmi hai (in sulky tone) vo ladki ab tak jinda hai kyunki main chahta hoon aur tab tak hi jinda rahegi jab tak main chahta hoon samjhe"

Abhijeet stepped forward with "kon ho tum ? kya chahte ho ?"

Man laughing uttered "main us ladki (stressing) Riya Aalok Kapoor ki jaan lena chahta hoon"

Abhijeet jerked and looked at Riya who was sleeping on passenger seat and got the matter clearly then said in angry tone "jab tak main uske sath hoon tu use choo bhi nhi sakta, samjha.."

Man "achha ! tu abhi uske sath Aksa beach pe hai na"

Abhijeet instantly started looking here and there while moving around car to check that must be someone spying on them but he did'nt found anyone where that Man while seating on big single sofa said "idhar udhar mat dekh koi nhi milega (while playing with his gun) tujhe heropanti dikhane ka bahot shok hai na, koi bat nhi tera ye hunar dikhane ka pora pora mauka dunga tujhe (laughed and said in fiery tone) us ladki ko tere samne marunga aur tu kuch bhi nhi nhi kar payega samjha ! bol dena uske baap ko"

This hit Abhijeet's brain and he shout at him "Hey...agar use thodi si kharoch bhi aai na jaan se maar dunga, tum jo bhi ho bach nhi sakte samjhe"

Man in teasing tone "Relax Mr. Abhijeet itna gussa tumhare sehat ke liye achha nhi hai aur haan itni chinta mat karo us ladki ko, itni aasani se nhi marunga use dara dara ke tadpa tadpa ke marunga" and he started laughing...

Where Abhijeet cluched his fist in anger with "apni bakwas band kar samjha"

Man teasingly "thik hai Abhijeet sahab main apni bakwas band karta hoon lekin (in warning tone) tum uski jaan ki fikar karo kyunki har bar use bacha nhi paoge aur haan iss call ko trace karna bekar hai itna toh tum samjh hi gaye ho kyunki (in stern tone) aise galtiyan bachhe karte hai Vikral nhi"

Abhijeet in determined tone "Use toh mai bacha loonga (teasingly) tu apni fikar kar Vikral"

Man with smile "yahi bat toh tumhari mujhe bahot pasand hai, chahe kuch bhi ho jaye tum haar nhi mante, tumhare sath khelne ka bahot maza aayega so The Game Starts Now Abhijeet, bacha sakte ho toh bacha lo use" and he cut the call while laughing...

Abhijeet tried with "hello...hello (looked at mobile with) Shit ! ise halke mai nhi lena chahiye"

After few moments of silence he turned and with slow steps moved towards car, opened the door and sat on driving seat, he silently stared at Riya for few moments who was sleeping feeling secure around him, moving towards her, he tied her seat belt and with so many disturbing-scary thoughts made his way towards...

 **Riya's Home...**

Watchman opened the gate and Abhijeet's car entered, he parked the car and came out, moving towards passenger seat, he slowly picked up in his arms and glancing at her stepped towards main door and before he would press the door bell the door opened by Aalok who came there hearing car's parking sound...

Both shocked where Aalok in panic tone "Abhijeet kya hua hai Riya ko...vo aise...thik toh hai na vo"

Abhijeet without meeting gaze with answered while stepping inside "sh..shant ho jaiye uncle Riya bilkul thik hai (hiding the real reason said) vo so gai thi isiliye main use aise hi leke aaya"

Aalok relaxed and then closing the main door followed Abhijeet who asked "par aap itni der tak kyun jag rahe the uncle, aap ko mujh par bharosa nhi ?"

Aalok while walking "arey nhi beta aisi bat nhi hai" (with smile) jab tak ye ghar mai aati nhi tab tak mujhe nind hi nhi aati (both climbing the stairs) vo toh achha hai Meghna ko iss bare mai pata nhi varna hum dono baap-beti ki class lag jati, aur tum bhi use kuch mat batana thik hai"

Abhijeet chuckled and nodded with yes where Aalok opened Riya's room door where Abhijeet stepped in and carefully made her lie on bed...

Aalok while removing Riya's shoes said "bahot pareshhan kar rahi hai na ye tumhe"

Abhijeet just smiled where Aalok while covering her with blanket said "mujhe toh aadat ho gai hai ab (while seating near her in bed) kyunki iska pareshaan karna mujhe pareshhan nhi karta"

Aalok softly faired his hand on Riya's head and placed soft kiss on his daughter's forehead with "iske bina toh hamari jindgi hi nhi"

Abhijeet looked at Aalok and then that innocent soul which lying on bed and few minutes conversation hit him " _ **use tere samne marunga aur tu kuch nhi nhi kar payega bol dena uske baap ko"**_

His heart always melts at their releatio...No he cant let this happen at any cost if something happen to her other two life's also will be destroyed..

Where he jerked when Aalok while getting up said "chalo tum bhi so jao (looking at Abhijeet) iski vajah se tum bhi nhi so paye"

Abhijeet just smiled and both left the room, after closing the room door both move towards their respective rooms...

Where Abhijeet glanced at Riya's father who really trusts him that he will save his daughter and ofcourse he is determined to save her at any cost, he stepped in his room, closed the door and took out that token from his jeans pocket with "kya ho sakta hai ye (while seating on bed) kisi bar ya club ka ho sakta hai (getting up) subah Freddy ko kehna padega pata lagane k liye"

With this he moved towards drawer then taking out small evidence bag, he put that token in that then kept in drawer later changing in night cloths, slept on bed...

* * *

 **A/N** : So friends r u enjoying AbhiRika or AbhiRiya do tell me :))


End file.
